All Good Things
by theredlass
Summary: !Who wants to see an Epilogue! Where there is Hope, there is also Despair. This ugly tale of manipulation, power and strengths is nearly at it's end. But can Mozenrath still come out on top? Will Aladdin be able to save him? Or will Destaine pull him back into pain and darkness? NOTE: Head cannons firing. Rated M for heavy implications. R/R
1. Prologue

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if i knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_  
_

_Not yet…_

_Please not yet…_

Mozenrath clutched right arm tightly, gritting his teeth as the pain washed over him. No one had ever seen the sorcerer like this before, and it was unlikely anyone ever would. His head was bent over his work bench, thick black locks trailing across his sweat soaked cheek. His gauntlet was no longer on his fist but lay across from him on the table, glowing malevolently. Skeletal joints crinkled as the sorcerer grunted out his agony.

It was getting worse.

Heat seared through his flesh and Mozenrath began to whimper. He lost hold of the table top and fell to the floor, tearing the shirt from his writhing body. The flesh from his arm was bubbling as it pulled away from the bone. It was like watching an orange peel itself. Blood poured out on the floor, staining the tiles and Mozenrath felt his stomach lurch. There was a smell. The smell of human fat burning away. It was only through strength of will that he did not vomit.

The coolness of the floor against his back was a small comfort as he waited out the process. It was not until the wax from the candle began to overflow that the agony subdued. Mozenrath lay panting on the ground for a moment, clutching himself tightly until the throbbing went down and he could think again.

He stood slowly, using the bench for support and was forced to stop when dizziness took over. He sank to his knees and gingerly felt up the bones of his arm.

It had started with just his hand. When he first let the soft leather of the gauntlet caress his skin it had taken it's price. From finger tip to wrist his flesh had been torn off. He thought it was over then. But no, he had discovered that the pound of flesh was only the beginning.

Soon, it began to feed off of him.

He could feel the constant gnawing somewhere deep inside. Sometimes his chest would burn angrily and he would feel a hundred years older in an instant. But it was always incorporeal. He could feel his life force being suckled from his body like a hungry infant sucks of it's mothers teat. The gauntlet was draining him.

It was worse when Aladdin would take the gauntlet from him. Acting as if in a panic, the blighted glove would drink from him almost instantly. The time when those abominable sprites had buried it in the desert had left a hard paid toll. Three weeks of digging, becoming constantly weaker and more haggard. But he had found his gauntlet. And the moment he slipped it back on, he could feel the leather hum with satisfaction.

And now…

Mozenrath felt past his elbow and up to his shoulder. All bone, still tinted red from the blood that had been spilt. He gagged and did not dare to look in the mirror, afraid of his reflection right now. This was happening too fast. He could feel the hunger of the gauntlet, still wanting to feed off him. Why now? Why so ravenous?

He crawled his way to a chair and forced himself o pull up, sitting against the soft cushioning of the seat. A lean, scaly body wrapped tenderly around his still whole arm and made an odd purring noise. "Master…is alright?"

Mozenrath did not even have the energy to scowl. "What do you think?" he raised his hand and Xerxes hissed at the newly revealed bone. "I know it's disgusting without your help Xerxes." He growled and the eel back away, fearing a smack. The sorcerer debated calling him back for a moment, but let it pass. There would be little comfort in petting the long creature.

And there, with the dark, lonely walls of the Citadel closing in on him, Mozenrath let himself slip into darkness.

_The small child looked up at the forbidding doors, clutching with fright at his mother's skirts. She made a noise behind her teeth and shooed him off with a flick of her claws, tapping a foot impatiently. Mirage was not one who wished to be kept waiting._

_The doors opened and a figure stepped through. Tall, with skin the color of ash, he salaamed deeply to the feline woman and said the usual formal greetings. They talked for a moment, entirely ignoring the young man's presence. Finally the child peeked up, trying to sneak a look at the tall man._

"_Ah. So this is your son." He said and extended a hand of greeting with a shallow grin. "Salaam little one. Do you know who I am?"_

_The child shook his head, his black curls tussled by the desert wind. _

"_I am Destaine, ruler of the land of the black sands." He said smoothly, his long flowing robes billowing out. "Your mother says I am to mentor you on the black arts."_

"_Don't need it." He answered in a small but sharp voice. His reward for this was a backhand from his mother's claws._

"_Foolish whelp." Mirage said dismissively. "Should you feel the need to beat him I would not blame you."_

"_Ah but it is the nature of children to question everything." Destaine said in placating tones. "Such a curious mind could serve him well as a sorcerer."_

_Mirage gave a thin smile. "It had better. I did not endure the tribulations of motherhood just to discover that he is of no use to me." She scowled down at the child, picking himself up from the sands. "Get over here." She ordered. "Let him have a look at you."_

_The boy scowled just as darkly but stood. It was no use resisting at this point. He walked over, holding his head up proudly as the sorcerer Destaine looked him over. _

"_He is a healthy boy. A bit thin though. Does he not eat much?"_

"_He gets that from his father's side of the family." She said dismissively._

"_Ah. And his father would be…"_

_Mirage gave a warning hiss and Destaine again bowed respectfully. "A powerful sorcerer." She said when he had made up for his transgression. "I would be sorely disappointed if he did not share such potential."_

"_If he has a scrap of magical ability in him I shall bring it fruition." The sorcerer promised. _

"_See that you do. I shall be checking up on things from time to time. To see how his progress is coming along." Mirage glided across the sands, her green power surrounding her frame. "See that neither of you disappoint me." She vanished into the air with an exclamation of power._

_The moment her presence was gone Destaine rolled his eyes. Entirely ignoring the boy he headed back to his stronghold. The child, now confused as to what he should do, turned to look at the space where his mother had been. Left with little alternative, he followed this new man into the blackness between the doors. _

The next day, he was hold up in the library again.

Xerxes flipped around for a few moments. He sniffed the books patiently as his master tossed one to the side and absently selected another from the pile. Xerxes peeked over his shoulder, trying to discern what his master was looking for this time. The little eel, although intelligent for his species, was not good at drawing conclusions. He knew something was causing his master to feel pain. He knew there was a sense of desperation in the air. He did not understand what it meant. He just knew to be loyal to whatever his master wanted.

"Xerxes."

The little eel screeched, surprised by the sudden noise in the deathly still library. He came closer to his masters reach. "Yes master?" He said, eager to be useful.

"Be productive and have the mamlucks fetch me something to eat." He said absently, mind engrossed in the book in front of him. The little eel flipped and nodded, heading out the door. "Oh and Xerxes…"

The gray creature turned.

"If your going to continue annoying me with your presence, don't both accompanying one back." The voice was sharp as a razor. Xerxes muffled a screech and hurried out the door, eager to be out of blast zone. Mozenrath adjusted his position on the plush chair, managing to brood and look interested at the same time. His eyes scanned the pages again, looking for something only he could discern.

_The hand of Ahiraman. Made as a counter to the hand of Ahura Mazda. Fueled by the power of the Shadow himself, it is able to imbue it's wearer with command over the manifestations of death. _

He had read over this passage multiple times and it gave him nothing new. He tossed the book aside and passed on to the next one. Again, nothing. It took several before he scanned through something he had not seen before. He had read the book before in its entirety, but had somehow managed to overlook this particular passage.

_The gauntlet of Ahiraman is a source of incredible power. However, it comes at the highest of costs. Over time it will demand more and more from its wearer. If worn by a human of unremarkable magical ability, it will drain life force, rapidly increasing their physical age by 1/3rd. If worn by a sorcerer or other practitioner of the arcane, it will drain the life force by 1/6th before it begins to feed off the flesh itself. This will of course drastically shorten the natural life cycle of it's barer…_

Mozenrath subconsciously clenched his fist.

_Towards the end of the life, the gauntlet will begin to strip it's wearer of his physical flesh and sinew. It's bearer will be transformed then into a true servant of death itself. Something caught forever between the Veil and Void. _

Mozenrath felt a sort of grim humor as one of the mamlucks entered the room.

_**Click…scrrrrrrrrap. Click…scrrrrrrrrrrrap.**_

"Just put it on the table." Mozenrath said absently, burying his face in another book. There was a moments pause as his eyes skimmed over the pages when the hair on the back of his neck began to prickle. He looked over the edge of the book.

"Oh. It's you."

The mamluck that had once been Destane stood in front of him. His yellowed eyes decayed in their sockets were looking at the young necromancer with the glow of the dead. His skull was tilted on the spine, giving him a look of uncharacteristic contemplation.

"Put the food over…there." Mozenrath raised an eyebrow as he looked at the weathered hands. There was no tray or plate. Or any sign that the mamlucks had come to bring him food. He stood up. "Has whatever left of your brain rotted away entirely?" Mozenrath sneered. "Go bring me food!"

The mamlucks head tilted further. The stitches on his mouth pulled and strained. A sick upward turn of his mouth created a leftover smile on his green face.

Mozenrath felt something in his body run cold. A spurt of fear shot through his as he lifted his gauntlet and surrounded the mamlucks in a blaze of blue fire. "Obey me you fetid corpse!" he snarled.

The mamluck of Destane whimpered and shivered. It bowed it's head an shuffled off towards to the door.

Mozenrath pulled back to recover his aplomb. Something inside him shook for a brief moment, but he stored it away in the same place he had left memories from nearly a decade ago.

_Destane is a mamluck. _

_He obeys you._

_He can't do…anything…anymore._

_Calm._

He took a deep steadying breath and made a mental note to have Destane stationed at the far end of the Citadel for a while. He looked back down at the book and the rough illustrations. The creature on the pages were gruesome, disturbing even for his mentality.

Mozenrath stared at the gauntlet. He had not put it back on since his arm had burned up to the shoulder. He could feel the will of it tugging on him, angry at being ignored. With a sneer he pulled the leather back over his hand and felt a burning sensation lash at him. Just as suddenly it dissipated.

Mozenrath clenched his jaw and bore the sensation. _There has to be a way._ He demanded of himself. He had been though far tougher problems than this. He had found a way to release himself when that damned princess imprisoned him at Dagger Rock. He'd regained his magic after Khartoum has destroyed his power. He had even found his way through the endless slime and grit at the center of the black sands.

_No matter the challenge I've always risen to it. No matter how dark it's become I've thrived!_ He told himself forcefully. Every spell, every curse had a counter curse. Each spell has a reversal. It was just a matter of finding it in time.


	2. Chapter 1

_She used to be my only enemy and never let me free,  
Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,  
Ever other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought you would become the friend I never had_  
_

Mozenrath stiffened and groaned as the energy signatures warned him of an impending visitor. More specifically one he had no interest in entertaining at the moment. Not that this ever stopped her. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that he kept meaning to create barriers against her impromptu visits.

A swirl and green fire coiled in the air as a pair of bright cat eyes appeared. Mozenrath intentionally ignored his mother's entrance until she spoke.

"Well well, hard at work as always. So good to know you are such a dedicated student." Her voice grated on his nerves, both from its implied insult and that infernal patronizing tone. She walked over beside the chair and lifted her sons turban, licking the side of his face in welcome.

Mozenrath snarled and turned away. "Do you mind?" he growled out. "I happen to be very busy at the moment."

"Oh undoubtedly. I haven't seen your library in such a state since you started searching for the Book f Khartoum." She gestured about at the haphazard piles of books and scrolls, left wherever they landed when tossed. "Really now. I though Destaine taught you better than this. I certainly know I never let you be this untidy."

Mozenrath rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist casually. The debris began to lift into the air, righting itself into organized piled or resorting itself onto the shelves. Mirage nodded satisfactorily as the library came back into order. "Such an obedient son." She said with a mocking affectionate tone.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "Mother, what exactly is your purpose here?"

Mirage pretended offense. "A mother can't visit her only son for the simple pleasure of his company?"

"As if you've ever." He couldn't help but smile. "The last time you dropped by unannounced was after that little fiasco with the obelisk in Agrabah. You barely had enough energy to make it here, much less get yourself all the way home." Mozenrath was immensely satisfied with the dark growl behind him.

"I underestimated the street rats cleverness."

"Hardly. You would have been much better served if you'd stayed in Morbia until you were certain of victory. At least then you would have secured the princess, Aladdin's annoying pets, and the magic carpet." He observed candidly. "Even when the shadow gambit failed you would have bargaining power."

"You are hardly in a position to judge my failed plans Mozenrath." She said with clear irritation. "When was the last time you managed to conquer a kingdom?" She smirked. "Ahh yes you _conquered_ the black sands. All by yourself too. But then again it hardly could have been a challenge now could it. Destaine wasn't in his prime any more and you…well you knew exactly when he would be at his most vulnerable." She laid a hand on her sons mantle and grinned vindictively. "Caught him with his pants down eh Mozie?"

Mozenrath grit his teeth and caught hold of Mirage's claw, twisting it till she yowled in pain. "My former masters predilections aside, he was not as easy as you would assume. I won this Citadel and its lands fair and square. Unlike you mother dear." Before she could think of a comeback Mozenrath turned his back on her and picked up another scroll. "Now tell me what you're doing here. I have pressing matters and frankly no time for a family reunion."

Mirage stopped herself from rubbing her wrist in front of him and instead chose to cross her arms smugly. "What sort of a mother would I be if I didn't come to check up on my son when he's fallen ill?"

"Ill? I'm not sick…oh." He sneered. Of course she would know. "As far as that goes you needn't fret. I have no intention of quitting this life so soon. And certainly not without a fight."

"There's mommies dark little spawn." Mirage said with the faintest trace of satisfaction. "And wouldn't it be beneficial if you could skip all this research and hunting and get right to something actually useful?"

The necromancer took a deep sigh and rolled the parchment back up. "The question is what will it cost me for your assistance." He looked over his shoulder at the feline goddess. "And please, skip the diatribe. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Very well. As far as the charge goes you needn't do anything but cause a little disturbance for me…in Agrabah."

"Oh?" Not exactly what he'd have though, but also not something he was unwilling to do either. "And why do you need me for this?"

"You brought up the obelisk. Well it just so happens Aladdin still has that mirror. A mirror that shows the truth beneath appearances could cause me a lot of problems in the future and I'd rather it not be in the street rat's possession." Mirage coiled a finger around Mozenrath's black curls. "You distract his little rabble with a little wanton destruction, I replace the mirror with one a little more suited to my uses." She gestured, revealing a perfect replica of the jagged glass.

Mozenrath arched an eyebrow. Normally he avoided doing anything to assist his mother, but a giving Aladdin and crew a hard time could help liven up his mood a bit. "Sounds like fun. But you haven't said exactly what you plan to give me in exchange."

Mirage placed a hand to her chest. "Why the mirror of course. An article like that has a lot of potential, especially given your current situation." She smiled. "Besides, I'd rather it went to you than stay in Agrabah's treasury."

He considered for a moment. The mirror itself was not particularly powerful, but it carried several implications. He knew from the magical signatures of his previous mentor that there were still pockets in the Citadel he had not accessed yet. It galled him on a personal level that Destaine could still keep things from him. Besides, who knew what he might find there.

"Very well mother. I suppose it has been a while since I graced Aladdin and company with my presence. I'd hate them to think I'd gotten complacent."

Something about setting fire to a square block of homes and merchant stalls did wonders for his general confidence level. Mozenrath smirked with dark glee as the people of Agrabah grabbed what little possessions they had and took flight for their lives. He casually considered incinerating a few of them on the spot, but they were off before he could entirely make up his mind. Just as well. He could already see the purple and gold rug approaching at a quick speed.

"Why Aladdin!" he said in the most cordially mocking tone. "It's been a while. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah but my aim has improved." Aladdin shot back with a smart assed attitude. "In all honesty we were starting to worry. Last time I saw you, you were floating away in a hot air balloon. That was what, six months ago."

"Well sorry to keep you waiting street rat." Mozenrath grinned as the blue-black magic of his glove flared and he shot a wide lace at the carpet. "I'll keep in mind that you like your perils on a regular basis."

The carpet dodged and Aladdin leapt off, aiming for the sorcerers chest. Mozenrath dodged but the street rat was quicker than that. He made his landing and turned, grabbing Mozenrath's fleshed arm and snapping the sorcerer around into a wall.

He recovered quickly, bringing up his knee and kicking Aladdin away from him before they could close in. Without thinking he grabbed the ladder above him and swung up out of reach for the moment, his gauntlet blasting out again as Aladdin dodged hi attacks.

_I should really do this more often._ He though privately. Despite the ache from where he'd been slammed, he felt more alive right now than he had in weeks. There was something very natural about the antagonism here. It felt familiar, reminding him of who he was and what he was capable of. Hell he wasn't even really trying to hit the street rat. He was just reveling in seeing how close he could come and still leave singe marks on his pants.

"Hang on Al!"

Mozenrath was abruptly reminded why he usually planned his attacks with more care as a large blue hammer the size of an elephant slammed down towards him. He leapt aside just in time, grabbing hold of the side of the building as the thing crashed down. He landed safely on the second story roof just in time to see Aladdin come barring at him. "Not this time street rat!" he snarled, his magic engulfing the hero and sending him spiraling backwards off the roof.

"Al!"

"And as you for genie!" He turned and pulled a crystal of Ix from his cloak.

"Nice try wiz kid. But we both know that isn't enough for a genie."

"Oh I'm sure it isn't. But then who says it's for you?"

"What's your plan this time Mozenrath?"

He turned a little and saw Aladdin had recovered from his hit and returned, this time carrying a curved scimitar. "You should think twice about pointing a weapon at me you don't intend to use." He smirked, taunting Aladdin's unwillingness to get blood on his hands. "I on the other hand have no such compunctions." He tossed the crystal in the air and shouted out: "Ixtabor!"

There was a sound like a maelstrom crashing down, the green glow of the crystal overshadowed the flames of Mozenrath disappearing from the scene. A flash of brilliant scarlet momentarily blinded the hero's and Aladdin covered his eyes. He dared to look into the light just in time to see a mass of claws and teeth, the color of dried blood, head for him with vindictive fury…

Mozenrath chuckled to himself as he reappeared in the palace treasury rooms. He had been waiting for the opportunity to test out that little beast. A mutation on one of his mother's firecats, the saber cat would at least keep Aladdin occupied a little longer than usual. If nothing else, its sheer size and ferocity would prove to be daunting.

He moved throughout the treasure room, ignoring the vast amount of wealth piled up everywhere. He was not avaricious to such mundane items. He noted with derision that the walls were used to display memorabilia, some of which he recognized as trophies from his encounters with the street rat. Mozenrath quickly teleported the thirdack collar and winged shoes back to the Citadel. But he was annoyed to find out that the targeted item was not among them.

He looked about. Mirage had not yet arrived. _Excellent._ Of course he had no intentions of trusting his mother's word to just hand the mirror over to him. No doubt she was just using him to cause a little destruction without taking the blame while she foisted the artifact for herself. After all, it's exactly what he would have done in her place.

Still, best not to dawdle. No telling who would appear first, Aladdin or Mirage. He began to search with his undersenses, picking apart the room to see if he could discern anything of magical value.

Beyond a few of the mementos, he couldn't discern anything that would have been the mirror. But a second pass brought his attention to the back corner of the room. There was something there, not magical by nature, but rather a definitive _lack_ of any magic that caught his attention. He reached out with more precision and smirked. _A secret passage. _One lined by the slight glint of anti-magic metal. Mozenrath actually found himself admiring the handi-work. The anti-magic properties were being used to hide the presence of magical objects. A little more subtlety in the design and he might have missed it entirely.

He reached out to open the locks…

A whip snap caught his attention and jerked his gloved hand back, sending him toppling to the floor. "Princess." He said in a voice of annoyance and loathing.

Before he could send a bolt through the whip and lashed it back, snapping the cord just close enough the make him dodge. "I don't know how you found the cache Mozenrath, but you won't be getting anything in there." Jasmine brandished a weapon fiercely.

Unlike Aladdin, who simply did not possess the stomach for violence, Mozenrath long suspected the princess more than able to do serious physical injury. He didn't fear her by any means, but he wondered if Aladdin had figured that out about his wife yet. "How nice to see you again princess." He said, recovering with aplomb and flicking some imaginary dust from his cloak. "I'm a little surprised to see you here. I thought for certain you'd be helping defend your pathetic city from my new pets."

"Aladdin can handle your pets any day Mozenrath." She answered sharply. "I stayed here just in case you actually had something clever planned."

"Why do I necessarily have to have anything planned? Can't a man indulge in a little chaos and disorder without having a bigger goal in mind?" His magic coiled viciously and fired at the princess. She dodged it narrowly, the flames leaving a hateful black mark on the clean white marble.

"Others maybe, but not you." Jasmine lashed the whip out again, defending against the attack. "You always have some scheme Mozenrath. And we will always be here to stop you."

"Nice to know I've acclaimed such a high standard." He prepared another bolt and gasped as the whip actually made contact. She had caught him across the chest, slash his black and gold tabard and knocking him back into a pile of gold. He girt his teeth and fumed at the woman. "That's going to cost you, your majesty." He warned and flared his gauntlet at the various bejeweled weaponry that littered the room.

Jasmine took a step back as a dozen or more swords and spears lifted off the ground with malicious intent. She managed to lift her own blade just in time to knock aside one of the heavier broadswords so that it caught in the tiles.

Mozenrath smiled and cast his magic over the suits of armor in the corners, sending them to do his bidding. "That should keep you busy while I finish my business here. It's been so lovely to see you again princess. If you ever get tired of having a street rat for a husband, do feel free to drop by the Citadel anytime." He laughed as Jasmine was side swiped by one of the suits of armor and had to rush to block a spear thrust. "Assuming you survive of course." He undid the locks to the doorway and stepped through.

"Genie!" Aladdin shouted as he dodged a claw and coughed from the heat and smoke the creature belched. He could see the heat waves it radiated, hazing his vision as the giant cat came closer. It's eyes were pools of black pitch and it's body was slick greenish yellow. Flames licked and coiled in the air like waving fur as it eyes it's prey.

"No worries Al!" The blue djinn hollered out, transforming into a fireman and brandishing a hose. "Wet t-shirt contest ahoy!" he hollered out, water blasting from the spigot and drenching the beast.

There was a split second of hope as the flaming saber cat yowled in fury and pain. But it was extinguished just as quickly. The water created a massive cloud of boiling steam and the beast inside raged, turning its attention to its new attacker. It opened its maw and roared, a stream of shining oil coating the genie.

"Ewww! Cat spit yeeeeowch!" Genie screeched as flamed engulfed him, burning intensely for a second until a poof a smoke revealed a crisped lamb kabob with the djinn's face. "Now I know what a gyro feels like!"

The cat snarled as turned its attention back to the main protagonist.

Aladdin moved quickly, dodging the next spray of oil and flame as the building caught fire. "Oil." He stopped and turned as Genie began to ready the cannon again. "Genie wait!" he waved his hands. "That thing is made of oil! Water only makes it worse!"

"Oh!" Genie sheepishly hid the water cannon and scratched his head. "Of course! But…what puts out an oil fire?"

Aladdin jumped, slashing at the saber cat and yelping in pain at his sword heated in a split second. He dropped the weapon and backed up cautiously. The wall behind him was already blazing and he moved to avoid a falling curtain of fire. "Flour!" he shouted. "Use flour!"

"Oh of course! Just like back in mom's kitchen!" A blue poof of smoke and the blue ifret had transformed into a pudgy, past middle aged woman with a round jaw and curled hair. "Today we are going to cook a lovely bouillabaisse, yes. Just add a pinch of flour…" the high pitched, vaguely British drawl of her voice bordered on annoying as she took a huge sack of flour and dumped it onto the beast, a huge billowing cloud of flour coating everything in a thin residue. "Bon appetite!"

Aladdin jumped onto Carpet and joined his friend in the air just as the building began to collapse. "Nice job Genie." He congratulated as the beast disappeared into a pile of rubble. "You take care of the rest of the buildings. I'll find out where Mozenrath disappear too…"

A thick, wet sounding growl brought their attention back around to the ground. Slowly, sluggishly, a massive head full of blackened teeth pulled itself from the wreckage. A congealed mass of tar and batter, vaguely formed into the shape of the saber cat, snarled and turned back to the town, raising its head as it oozed sludge from every pore.

"Oh great." Aladdin groaned.

"I got this Al." Genie said with confidence. "You go find out what happened to Mozenrotten."

Aladdin looked from the djinn to the tar cat. "You sure you can handle this?" he asked dubiously. Whatever else Mozenrath had intended, the saber beast was obviously intended to be a distraction while he carried out his real purpose. Still, he was reluctant to leave his friend.

"No worries Al. You go make sure Mozenrath isn't causing any more problems."

Aladdin nodded cautiously. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He promised and headed towards the palace, where Mozenrath was almost certain to have headed next.

Jasmine was sweating, a cut across her left and bleeding down and slickening her grip on the sword. Three of the armor sets lay disassembled at her feet as two more advanced. She had managed to fend off most of the weaponry, but she was starting to get tired. She barely avoided the next slash in her direction and parried forward, knocking the spear to the side as she snapped the whip at the helmet. The move left her back open for just a split second too long, and the tip of a sword made a fine cut across her shoulder.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin hollered as he saw his wife fall to the ground. He leapt off the carpet and soared right into the offending suit of armor, sending it into a crashing pile of metal and debris. The princess regained her footing and lunched forward, knocking the remaining armor into the wall as it split and disassembled. Aladdin got back up and rushed to her side. "Jasmine are you alright."

"I'm fine Aladdin. It's not as bad as it looks." She promised and winced a little as she covered the cut on her shoulder. "You have to hurry. Mozenrath found the magical cache. He's been down there ten minutes. There's no telling what he's after."

"Are you going to be alright?" he questioned, checking and finding out that the wounds were bleeding like crazy, but none of them life threatening.

"I'll be fine. Just go. Stop Mozenrath." She encouraged and leaned against a wall.

Aladdin could tell she wanted to go to, but was too exhausted to be of any help. "You stay here. Genie will be back soon." He picked up on of the swords laying about. "I'm going to go have a talk with Mozenrath."

Mozenrath opened his palm and a mage light rose in the air in front of him, then expunged quickly. Frowning, he held his hand up against the wall and sent his undersenses search outward. Automatically there was a recoil and he jerked his hand back. He moved the light closer and frowned. "Of course." He could now see the thin shining metal woven in the brick. "You know I'm really starting to regard having created those manacles." He mused. The wall was laced with anti-magic metal, rebuffing any attempts to explore further without going down himself. He gave another quick probe and found that both the ceiling and floor were similarly protected. He didn't like it one bit. He was magically blind down here. This all felt terribly like a trap.

_I would not put it past that sodding feline. _The thought that his own mother might have intentionally manipulated him like this brought no shock. But still, he wasn't going to go to all this trouble with nothing to show for it.

The sorcerer put his fleshed hand against the wall and began to walk down the steps. They were slick with moss and moisture, making his footing precarious. No light told him how far he had to go, and within moments the light of the entrance was no more than a pin prick at his back. Mozenrath groaned a little, but closed his eyes, opening the a few seconds later. No one would have been able to tell you, especially not here in the dark, but if you could have looked closely, you might have seen the change of his pupils. There were nearly as wide as his iris now, taking in every sliver of light refracting around the stair case. There was not much to work with, but Mozenrath used it to his benefit.

He summoned another mage light, letting it spark just long enough to illuminate the next few feet of tunnel in his cat like eyes. Another ten feet. Another quick spurt of light for him to bounce the surroundings off of.

Finally, Mozenrath put his hands out and felt a block. _A dead end? _No. He could feel, just barely, the faint hum of power behind the wall. _Surely they wouldn't have just bricked it up._ There was no door here but he felt along the cemet between the bricks, running his fingers down line by line until…

"Ahha!" he said in triumph. Al the bricks were lines up perfectly, save one. On the right hand side he could feel a pronounced divot between one bright and the next, the sign of worn plaster as oppose to hard cement. He gripped the end and pushed it, the brick sliding to the side to reveal a hidden compartment. In it, Mozenrath could feel a lever.

With a pull the brick wall groaned and scraped and slid open. He winced in the sudden light, his pupils contracting back into cat-like slits. Angrily he closed his eyes, opening them again only when he felt sure the human quality had returned. He stepped inside the store room and smiled.

"Oh how I wish I'd have known about this sooner." He grinned.

The room was stacked with careful precision. Mozenrath was pleased with the items he could identify off the top of his head. A golden feather in a glass case, almost certainly from a Roc, a blue rose floating in a perfume bottle, nestled on a pillow, a scorpion styled helmet of black and gold…any one of these could cause Aladdin and friends several hours of trouble in the right hands. He was even more enticed by the objects he didn't know, a set of armor that looked vaguely Japanese in design, a chest full of spice with a necklace nestled on top…that one in particular he could feel a powerful curse on. He was sorely tempted to transport them all back to the Citadel for further study. It put him out a bit to remember that if there was anti-magic through the tunnel, this place was likely coated with the stuff.

_Besides, no time for that. _Now that he knew these objects were here, he could always come back for them later. Even if they were moved he would recognize the energy signatures. Best just to find what he'd come for and get out of here before Aladdin came crashing in.

He looked around and saw the mirror, sitting in the middle of the room on a gold stand. He smiled, running his finger over the edged. No one would make any assumptions about such a thing. But he could feel the quiet power under the glass. There were hundreds of magical mirrors in the world, most of them hardly more than cheap parlor tricks. But he could see how this mirror in particular could vex someone. Truth was, at best, a flimsy perception. And truth could be as painful and vindictive as a lie. No wonder Mirage wanted it out of the picture. _Evil forbid Aladdin and his friends ever got a look at her in this mirror. _He chuckled and lifted the glass.

For as much as Mozenrath prided himself on cleverness, it really should have occurred to him not to look. Or at least to cover the mirror with a cloth.

Whatever he might have expected to see, it was not the reflection that stared back at him. Mozenrath froze with a fear that made him feel cold into the very center of his being. "T-this can't be." He whispered hollowly.

The face that stared back at him was his own, but not as he knew himself. His clothing was haggard and torn, reflecting years of wear and filth on it. His thick black curls were replaced with wisps of grey and white clinging to a thin scalp. His eyes were milky pools with a baleful blue flame in the back, giving them a haunted, mournful look.

And his flesh…his flesh was barely there at all. Scraps of skin hanging onto weathered and yellowed bone. Within his ribcage, where a heart should have been, there was a dull blue stone, held in place with thick barbed wire that was hooked into his ribs like a chaotic spider web.

The thing in the mirror stared back at him with the same expression of horror and shock, if any emotion could be said to reflect in those dead, empty eyes. Mozenrath realized his hands were shaking and his chest began to feel tight. Panic washed over his mind as he saw, standing behind this creature looking at him, a shadowed and familiar visage of a tall man in a pointed hat.

Mozenrath started to feel the mirror slip and grasped ahold of it hard. It tilted, now reflecting the room behind him, releasing him from the terror he had been shown.

And instead revealing Aladdin behind him.

Mozenrath grasped the mirror and rounded on the street rat, his gauntlet flaring with deadly magic. But the response was not quite what he expected. Aladdin was brandishing steel at him, but his face showed the same horror as Mozenrath's. He was now looking at his nemesis up and down, as though trying to see if the image in the mirror looked at all like the (mostly) human man he now faced.

The sorcerer suddenly felt claustrophobic in the large room. He was putting all his power into keeping his gauntlet lighted and it was costing him internally. The metal woven into the room was making it hard to preform even the slightest magic. _I can't fight him here. Not like this. _He recognized. He searched for a quip or something to reestablish his composure, but his tongue was dry in his mouth.

Aladdin found his voice first. "Hand over the mirror Mozenrath." He ordered, preparing for any strike. "You can't use your magic here. You're trapped."

Mozenrath was almost grateful for the set up. "Trapped? Aladdin, have you ever known me to get into a situation without a back-up plan?" Alright so that was a blatant lie. But he wouldn't risk Aladdin gaining the upper hand. "How is your princess fairing street rat? I do hope I haven't torn up your meal ticket." He grinned faintly, putting on as much bravado as he could. He didn't dare glance at the door, but if Aladdin was here how far behind could the djinn be. He had a minimum of time to escape before he actually would be trapped. "But I digress. You want the mirror so bad?"

Mozenrath launched the jagged glass at his enemy and used as much power as he could muster the blast it to piece mid-air. Aladdin covered his face from as shards of glass exploded in all directions and was shoved rather unceremoniously out of the way and Mozenrath slammed past him to the tunnel.

The sorcerer heard a satisfying yelp as Aladdin landed on the broken glass and was probably getting several painful cuts along his arms and chest. _His own fault for wearing a vest all the time. _Mozenrath mused as ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He still could not use his magic until he was out of the blighted tunnel. And even then he was going to have to be quick.

Sure enough as he saw through the secret doorway he was met with the swords of princess Jasmine, a half dozen guards, the djinn aiming what looked like a fabric hose with a copper metal spigot dripping water at him. Mozenrath grimaced. He was still in the tunnel. Aladdin was behind him and he had no way of using his magic unless he could get past. And suicide was not high on his list of escape plans.

"You're surrounded Mozenrath!" Princess Jasmine called from the top of the stairs. "Throw down the gauntlet and come out peacefully and we'll give you a fair trail."

"Followed by a swift beheading." He shouted out, grateful that he could see through the dark better than they could. Aladdin was quickly coming up the stairs. "No thank you princess! I'd just assume keep my turban right where it is!" He readied himself. Perhaps he could grab Aladdin and use the hero as a hostage…

The scent of fire and magic flooded his senses and he saw a violent green display of power occur behind the amassed hero's. _Perfect timing._ He grinned as shouts of panic echoed.

"Mirage!"

"It's evil incarnate!"

"Genie quick! You help Aladdin with Mozenrath while we…"

"Not a chance princess!" Mozenrath stepped from the tunnel, his magic catch Jasmine full in the chest and she went flying through the room and into a pillar. Mirage said nothing, but her expression was obviously surprised to see him still there. He supposed he could have hissed a warning to her that the mirror was a lost cause, but he just wasn't in that damn charitable of a mood. He gathered his power as quickly as he could, lifted his cape, and vanished with a flourish of blue-black flame.


	3. Chapter 2

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_  
_

He landed unceremoniously in his throne room, falling to the floor in an undignified heap. He groaned, there was a sharp, piercing pain in his shoulder and he raised his arm, groping at it cautiously. What Mozenrath pulled out was a jagged cut of glass, perhaps three inches long and an inch and a half wide. He held his hand to his wound and grimaced painfully, the blood welling up against his glove.

It did not escape his detection how the leather seemed to drink it up.

"Master. Master back!" Xerxes came swimming…err…flying into the room, looking concerned as he saw the blood. "Master hurt?" he asked.

"What do you think you simpleton!" Mozenrath snarled. "Get out of my way!" he stood up and stalked through the dark halls, looking for his medical supplies. It wasn't that bad. Upon further inspection the glass had not gone that deep and the cut was mostly superficial. He patched it up with minimal effort.

"Well that was a colossal waste of time." He snarled out to no one in particular, though he was vaguely aware of Xerxes presence in the room. It had been all fun and game for about five minuets before everything descended into chaos. "Serves me right for following one of her plans." Mozenrath said, effectively transferring all blame to Mirage. Once he had cleaned himself and changed into fresh suit he eyed the shard.

It lay on the table where he had thrown it after pulling it from his arm. Despite a bit of dried blood on the edge it was no worse for wear, and still potentially useful. Almost as if drawn to it, Mozenrath lifted the shard, took a deep breath, and looked into his reflection.

A baleful, lonesome eye socket filled with blue flame stared back at him.

Her jerked his face away in time to see another green flame shoot angrily towards him.

"You fool! You insolent fool!" Mirage raged at her son, her claws tearing down towards him. "Just what did you think you were trying to pull back there! Stealing the mirror for yourself!"

"Ever so sorry mother dear." Mozenrath shot back triumphantly. "But then again you were intending to give it to me anyway weren't you?"

Mirage balked, realizing her mistake. "Of course." He said quickly. "I just don't like being made a fool of is all."

"Really? I'd think you'd be used to it by now." Mozenrath grinned to hear the hissing venom of her voice. "But still, here." He tossed the remaining shard to her. "Never let it be said I was anything less than a dutiful son."

Mirage caught the shard with one hand and held it cautiously. "Well at least it's no longer a threat to my plans." She said with consideration and then looked at Mozenrath, eyeing him from top to bottom. A spiteful glare came over her face. "Tell me Mozie darling, did you like what you saw?"

Now it was Mozenrath's turn to lose his temper. "You witch!" He snarled and his energy flung itself at the cat woman. "You knew!"

Mirage vanished and let the energy crash into the ceiling, sending plaster and debris everywhere. "Why so angry at me my son? You knew your condition was getting worse by the day. Surely you realized that eventually…"

"I didn't know it was that bad!" Mozenrath hollered.

"Of course not! Your natural resilience had determination has made you last years longer than any other would have. If another mortal had born the gauntlet they wouldn't have survived a year before it consumed them utterly." Mirage defended flippantly. "Still, you knew the price the gauntlet demanded. This should come as no shock."

"But not yet." Mozenrath argued. "Not now. I have too much left unfinished! Too much left to conquer."

Mirage gave a smooth, unfeeling smile that left a coldness between them. "Then you'd better get a move on my son. I doubt you have much longer left before the glove finishes its work." She began to dissipate in a shower of green spark.

Despite his better senses, Mozenrath reached forward and grabbed his mother's skirts as he had not since he was a child. She stopped her leaving and looked down at him from her place in the air. "What happens next?" he demanded to know. "What happens after…" he clenched his hand and tried to control himself. "After it finishes."

There was something in those poisonous green eyes. Pity? No certainly not. Disappointment more likely. "Whatever comes after for people like you and I Mozenrath." She said in a level tone and disappeared, leaving behind a sense of emptiness.

"This is the worst idea you have had to date!" Iago shouted into Aladdin's ear as they flew towards the land of the black sand at top speed. "Whatever happened to the catch and release thing we had going up till now?"

"Up till now it was just Mozenrath. But this time he had Mirage working with him." Aladdin explained. "Just one of them is bad enough, but if those two have formed an alliance then we've really got a problem."

"Yeah bird man. One of them alone is a big threat, but adding evil incarnate to wonder boy there and that equals…ehh…" The Genie paused, trying to figure out the punch line.

"What blue boy what does it equal?!" The red parrot squawked.

"Lots of explosions and decimation!" Genie responded. "The point is it can't be good news."

"Guys will you quiet down!" Aladdin started in on them. "Mozenrath probably isn't expecting us yet but there's no telling what traps he might have laid out in advance." Already they were approaching the shifting sands where the gold and black deserts intertwined. Aladdin would never tell his friends, but he always felt a sort of invisible chill when the sky changed from the warm sunlight to the thick, dour haze of the black sands border. It was as if the air itself was determined to suck the joy and hope from you.

He didn't say it out loud, but there was another reason he was determined to go to the Citadel. Aladdin hadn't thought about it at the time, but as he'd entered the cache to find Mozenrath, he had easily gotten close to the sorcerer without being noticed. If he'd been a smarter man, perhaps he would have taken the opportunity to end things then and there. But Mozenrath's attention was focused with singular attention on the mirror. Curiosity overcoming better sense, Aladdin had peered close as he dared to find out what Mozenrath was looking at.

And had seen the wrecked and ruined reflection that Mozenrath saw.

The hollow and dejected form of life that filled the mirror had left his blood cold.

He had cringed and just avoided letting out a noise of horror. But it didn't matter. Mozenrath had made it out and destroyed the glass entirely, although Genie had taken hours to collect every last shard he could find just to be sure. The missing piece in the middle of the mirror had only spurred on his desire to investigate further. Jasmine had wanted to come along, but she was still nursing minor wounds and seeing to the city repairs.

_What did he want the mirror for? Surely not just to see what he really is. _Was that was Mozenrath really was? It was hard to believe that under so much preening and arrogance was that wretched and destroyed creature in the mirror. And Aladdin found it hard to believe that if Mozenrath couldn't conjure an illusion to hid a bone arm, that he would somehow be able to make one strong enough to hide_** that**_ from the world.

He had used the missing shard and Mirage's appearance as a pretext to explain why he had to go. But there were a lot more unanswered questions.

And Aladdin was getting a little tired of being on the I-Don't-Know-What's-Going-On side of things.

As they approached the kingdom of the black sands carpet slowed down and brought them as close as he could. The crystals were already glowing dimly on the black spiked spires around the street. Genie and Carpet backed away a few more feet until there was just the barest flicker. "Okay, you guys stay here in case of trouble. Iago and I will go in alone and signal you if we get into any danger."

"Going into the land of the black sand is dangerous!" Iago yelled out rancorously. "I.E. We are in danger!"

Aladdin sighed and clamped the birds beak shut. He reminded himself that he really should have brought Abu for this. But if he needed someone to get a message out fast, Iago was far more likely to get there just due to being able to fly. "Iago hush! If we want to get into the Citadel without being noticed, Genie and Carpet need to stay here. And you need to be quiet." He added meaningfully.

"I miss the times when you decide not to take me along on these adventures. You remember those?" Iago said as the snuck into the nearest building. The Citadel loomed threateningly high overhead on its cliff precipice.

"I don't know why you're so worried." Aladdin teased. "You faced down a giant winged serpent and Mechanicales to save Thundra. You defeated Sadira back when she tried to switch places with Jasmine. You even helped defeat Mozenrath twice."

"None of which was dependent upon my willingness to place myself directly in harms way." The parrot argued. "I am a conniving, deceitful rouge who occasionally manages to make good and don't you forget it."

Aladdin rolled his eyes as they continued. Mamlucks didn't usually patrol out this far, but Aladdin could see a few of them just a street or two away. He readied his sword, though he would really prefer not to engage at all. It would be better if they could get through the city entirely unnoticed. He snuck around the buildings and gestured to Iago to fly up closer and see how many there were.

"Make the parrot do the scout work." Iago grumbled but took off. He came back only a few moments later, looking a bit weirded out. "Ah Al, I think you better come see this for yourself."

"What is it? Mozenrath?" He said warily.

"No the wiz kids no where in sight. But it might be better if he were. Least it would explain this."

Aladdin followed the bird out into the open, his sword at the ready until he saw what had Iago so unusually spooked, even for him. "What the…"

The mamlucks were standing in a circle in the center of the town, none of them acknowledging him or in fact each other. Even when he got close enough to reach out and touch one it did no more that give the customary annoyed moan and turn it's attention back to the center of the circle.

"I've never seen this many mamlucks at once." Aladdin marveled when he felt sure they weren't going to attack. "I didn't even know there were this many."

"That Moze is a busy boy." Iago said with grim inflection.

"What's going on? Can you see what their looking at?" Aladdin asked.

Iago flew up further and held a wing up over his eyes. "Yeah there's just one mamlucks in the middle not doing anything."

"Just one?" Aladdin looked towards the building until he found a ladder and climbed up the roof. He jumped as a support bean caved in under his weight and he had to jump to the next building to avoid going through. Iago flew after him, pointing to the lone mamluck standing perfectly still.

Aladdin peered down. "Hey…isn't that…?"

The thing that had once been Destaine turned its head with disturbing cognition, looking at the gathered mamlucks. He opened his mouth, the sound of stitches ripping against the lips echoing in the dark streets.

Aladdin felt his stomach churn as a scent of decay pervaded the air.

No noise came forth, no sound at all, but slowly, as though moved by a breeze, the mamlucks began to shift back and forth in unison.

"Al." Iago said with a tremble in his voice. "Something is really _really_ wrong here." He warned.

"Yeah but what? And is it something Mozenrath is doing?"

"Somehow I doubt it." Iago observed.

"Well that just adds onto the questions I have for Mozenrath once we find him." Aladdin confirmed. "Come on."

"Hey I'm with you kid, those undead guys are even creepier than usual."

Aladdin was still a little surprised to find that the rest of the streets were entirely barren, devoid of anything but shadows and sand. "Every mamlucks in the city must be back there."

"Least it makes the Citadel a little easier to get into." Iago observed. "Still…has it occurred to you that this might be a trap?" He said with his usual clandestine sarcasm.

"With Mozenrath I just assume everything is one big trap." Aladdin admitted as they approached the doors. But he felt at least secure enough to put the big scimitar down.

There was no one in the entry hall. The rooms were as silent as the grave as the half snuck through. By the time they reached the throne room and nothing had happened they abandoned the pretext of subterfuge and looked at one another in confusion.

"What is going on?" Aladdin said. "By now Mozenrath has usually had a sneak attack or a trap…or at the very least showed up and fired off a few magical bolts or something."

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel ignored." Iago agreed.

"Fair enough." Aladdin said. "Where do we start."

"The highest room in the tallest tower! How should I know?" Iago shouted out rancorously.

A screech responded and they both turned to see Xerxes fly off down the hall. "Intruder! Intruder!" the grey eel yelled out.

"Iago after him!"

"What? I'm not putting my claws on slug breath over there!" He argued.

"I didn't say catch him! He's going straight for Mozenrath!" Aladdin said and ran off after the familiar. The little creature was faster than he would have given credit for. He snapped and zipped around halls like a whip crack.

"Master! Master Mozenrath! Aladdin here!"

"We may not want Mozenrath to knew we're here ahead of time either." Aladdin admitted and his parrot rolled his eyes.

"Eeeuch! One _unagi_ special coming up." Iago answered and flapped as fast as he could, making good speed as he rounded the corner and moved down the hall. Xerxes screeched as he flew right into the trap and Iago landed on him, both animals crashing to the floor.

Aladdin caught up and took off his turban, wrapping up Xerxes in it and tying off the top. "Alright Xerxes…" he said, a little impatient. "Where's Mozenrath." There was a sharp angry sound from inside the turban, but Aladdin held on tightly. "Come on Xerxes, where is he?"

"Spill it ya walkin sushi buffet."

"Master busy! Not see nobody. Not even see Xerxes." There was a little note of complaint in his voice at the last comment.

"What's he up to?" Aladdin asked instead. Xerxes wasn't smart enough to trick them, but he could occasionally drop hints when he got flustered enough.

"Xerxes quiet. Not sayin nothing." Came the muffled protest.

Aladdin gave Iago a wicked grin. "Okay then, we'll just help ourselves to some of Mozenrath's treasures. I'm sure he won't blame you for that."

"Filthy street rat not touch! Xerxes tell master."

"Ah what's wrong? I'm sure he won't miss a few books…"

"Street rat no disturb Mozenrath…screech!"

"Aha! So he is in the library." Aladdin confirmed, hearing the sorrowful noise from the turban. He took the turban and tied it off, hanging Xerxes from one of the wall sconces. "Come on Iago."

Mozenrath paced back and forth in the library, hand on his chin as he turned over plan after plan in his head. _There has to be a way. There is always a way._ Became his mantra. He had survived this long. Longer than was to be expected if he could believe Mirage. There was no reason to think he couldn't live even longer.

He eyeballed the hourglass with glowing sand. It was hard to judge, especially now. The hourglass measured the years remaining to him. That was hardly indicative of how much time he had left physically. Especially given the nature of his problem. Most men would have been dead after the gauntlet took its initial price. Even the last scouring of his body would have ended a lesser man. So who was to say that he would not be in some form of life even should the mirrors reflection prove to be accurate.

He worked well under pressure. He fed off of it. He had already run through several possibilities.

The Elixir of Life had been one. He kept it in his mind for future reference, but in all likelihood if the elixir hadn't solved his problem the first time it was unlikely to do any good on a second go round. He had some suspicions that he had bought some time with the body switching incident. A theory given credence by his continued existence. He had felt drained before attempting to switch souls with Aladdin but despite the attempt being a failure, his body had been strengthened up till now.

He would be greatly comforted to know he had sapped a few years off Aladdin's life before he went.

_Now there's a possibility._ He considered. If he had managed to drain Aladdin's life force once, who was to say he couldn't do it again…

Mozenrath groaned. That would mean dealing with the street rat, his princess, and their litany of friends, allies and pets. He had already involved them far too much in this, and to no avail. Any more intrusion would not end well.

The doors burst open and Mozenrath cursed whatever fate and spun his threads.

He turned and tried to look as non-chalant as possible as Aladdin pointed a threatening sword at him. "Mozenrath…" he started.

"Aladdin! How nice of you to visit. Sorry but I'm really not up to entertaining guests at the moment so if you'll kindly make an appointment with Xerxes on the way out…" he gestured and Aladdin hesitated to advance as the sorcerers cape and turban whipped about in the magical field.

But it didn't stop him. "Not yet Moze…you've got a few things to answer for."

"Oh far more than you can count I'm sure." He grinned. "But then again your mathematical knowledge is sure to be quite limited street rat." The magic held for a moment and Aladdin jerked to the side, narrowly avoiding a flare of energy meant for his head.

"I assure you Aladdin I am not in the mood for this right now." He said with a clearly annoyed inflection.

"Yeah, because we were in the mood for you to burn down half of Agrabah." Aladdin shot back, grabbing hold of a vase and throwing it at the sorcerer to distract him.

"Oh come on I hardly got through half." Mozenrath shrugged. "Maybe burnt out a few hovels…say. I don't suppose you're angry because I happened to get yours in the mix?"

Aladdin dodged behind a pillar and reassessed his position. He'd already sent Iago back to get Genie and carpet. The mamlucks were bad enough but he had this gut feeling that something was wrong here. And worse, he wasn't entirely sure Mozenrath was aware of it.

Of course talking to him about it was another matter.

"I'm surprised…left the Genie and Carpet behind…that was a given. But was your princess too injured to come and help?" Mozenrath gloated. Maybe this was his lucky day after all. He shot a bolt through the pillar, slicing it in two as Aladdin moved to the next one.

"What about you?" Aladdin shot back. "I didn't exactly have to fight my way past a hoard of mamlucks to get here."

Mozenrath's gauntlet flared for a moment but then he paused. That was actually something worth considering. "Can't say I ordered a coffee break." He muttered. "I suppose a reprimand will be in order…though once you've been turned into a shambling half dead servant really what sort of punishment is left.

"I wouldn't know." Aladdin shot back, looking around the pillar to see where Mozenrath was. "Maybe you should ask Destaine."

There was a long pause and Aladdin swore he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"And why would I need to do that?"

"Because whatever's happening, he's in the middle of it, literally."

"You need to start making sense street rat." Mozenrath's voice was beyond mocking now. There was a coldness to it that only happened when he was pushed.

"While I was on my way here the mamlucks did nothing to stop me." Aladdin said, using the dialogue to distract the necromancer and move closer. "I saw them…gathered in the middle of the town." He snuck a look and saw that Mozenrath was turned the opposite direction. Somewhere in the flinging of magic and plaster dust he had lost track of where his quarry had hidden and was now more focused on what was being said.

"And what were they doing?" Mozenrath asked with a note of actual curiosity.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. At least until Destaine opened his mouth."

Now there was a trace of something in the way he spoke. "Mamlucks can't speak Aladdin…"

"I didn't say he spoke." Aladdin said right behind the sorcerer. Mozenrath spun around and Aladdin moved quick, bringing the hilt of the sword down on his brow…hard. "I said he opened his mouth."

Mozenrath grunted in pain and his vision went dizzy for a moment. He flung his gauntlet around, sending the flames into Aladdin's face. The street rat jerked aside just in time and put a knee to Mozenrath's chest, slamming him down onto the marble tiling. He grasped the gloved wrist and pinned it as best he could, struggling not to let the sorcerer up off the floor. "Now…like I was saying…you have some things to answer for."

The sorcerer groaned and rolled his eyes. "Very well Aladdin. Since you seem to have me at a temporary disadvantage…"

Aladdin scoffed. "First off, why were you after the mirror?"

"Who said I wanted it?" Mozenrath answered back with equal derision. "I was doing someone a favor."

"And I'll bet that someone was Mirage." Aladdin grit his teeth. "Are you in league with her? Are you two working together?"

"Hardly!" he defended. "We made a bargain, the mirror was part of it. And you can take my word for it this was a one-time deal."

It was Aladdin's turn to roll his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I decide to trust you."

Mozenrath's grin was positively wolfish. "Why Aladdin you wound me. I may be evil but at least I'm honest about it." He struggled under the stronger man's hold and was quickly pinned down again. "Now then, about my mamlucks…"

"Nu-uh. I'm not done yet. When we pieced the mirror back together a piece of it was missing. I know you well enough to know you've got it somewhere on you…"

"Apparently you don't know me at all. You want that shard? Go bother Mirage about it with my blessing." He meant it in all sincerity but of course Aladdin took it as an insult. "I don't have it." He reiterated strongly.

"Fine." Aladdin answered but did not let go. "What about what you saw in the mirror?"

Mozenrath quickly locked down the look of shock. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said smoothly.

"Mozenrath I am not in the mood for games. You're lucky I haven't already dragged you back to the palace dungeons. I was right behind you when you looked into the mirror. I saw your reflection."

"Funny all I saw was a street rat in royal clothing."

"Stop trying to be so offensive." Aladdin directed the conversation, refusing to rise to Mozenrath's jibs. "Answer the question."

"Aladdin…" he started, a sour comment fresh on his tongue. But it didn't make it out. He could feel a twisting sensation across his left pectoral muscle. A harsh soreness throbbing deep inside the muscle was the only precursor to what he could tell was coming. _Not now! _He pushed against Aladdin's chest with his free hand but the strength was quickly leaving him.

A pained expression made Aladdin release just a little. He could feel Mozenrath going rigid under his, his eyes trying hard to hide something. "Mozenrath?" he started.

"G-get off me." The sorcerer whispered in a breathless voice and then shoved Aladdin back with surprising strength. "Get off!" he roared and recoiled, grasping his shoulder and doubling over. He let out a dry heave as the pain clawed into him, raking at his chest and back. Heat, heat like the sun blazed into his flesh and Mozenrath strained to keep control of himself.

"Mozenrath what the hell is going…on." A scent hit the room and Aladdin felt an automatic gag reflex building. He grabbed the end of the cloak and covered his mouth and nose, coughing as he backed away from the source. There was a sound in the air like fat popping in a skillet.

The sorcerer was sweating so bad his hair clung to his cheeks. He tore off his turban and mantle, flinging off his many layers of clothing until his torso was exposed. Literally. He fell to the floor, mouthing out breathless screams, too proud to really let himself be in agony in front of Aladdin. It was bad enough he could see the look of sheer revulsion in the hero's eyes as his flesh peeled away from bone. It tore away from his shoulder and up over his back, blood drenching his clothing and stomach.

Aladdin watched, unable to look away as the flesh wrinkled and turned to slick ash on the Citadel floor. Mozenrath made a noise of absolute suffering behind his teeth and collapsed, his eyes fluttering. He went limp and passed out, either from pain or exhaustion, just as Iago returned with Genie.

"The cavalry's here…ew!" Genie automatically turned a vivid shade of green and gaged. "What is that smell?" he transformed into yellow suit with a strange symbol on the front and the words Radioactive Containment Suit under it.

"Euch! Smells like somebody burnt the pot roast in here!" Iago commiserated and covered his beak. He spotted Mozenrath first and looked to Aladdin. "Geez kid what did you do?"

Aladdin had the presence of mind to at least look insulted. "I didn't do anything!" he said. "He just…it just started…doing that." He pointed to the gauntlet. Genie crept closer, now wearing a blue, skin tight uniform with an insignia on the chest. He carried a small metallic box and waved it over Mozenrath's still figure. "Is he…?"

"Life signs are low captain, but he's alive." Genie confirmed. "Can't see how after a whammy like that." He grimaced as he saw just how far the damage had gone.

Aladdin came up beside Genie and looked down at the sorcerer. He was unconscious but still trembling in pain, the blood pooled under his body now congealing in his cloths and hair. "Genie…is it safe to transport him?"

"Ehh…yeah. Should be safe enough. Why?"

"We're taking him back to Agrabah with us." Aladdin bent down and took the gauntlet off, careful not to disturb the man who wore it.

Iago landed on his shoulder. "Al I know he's kinda pathetic looking but please, please tell me we're taking him right to the dungeons."

The hero sighed. "I'll…let you know."

A pair of sick yellow eyes watched the magic carpet flying over, headed out of the dead kingdom. It was high above but one could just made out the pale figure of a young man being spirited away.

The mamlucks that was Destaine smiled, the remaining stitches holding his lips together stretching and pulling against the skin. He lifted an emaciated hand to his jaw and pulled them out, unafraid of pain or blood. He didn't have any yet. But soon. Soon enough.

His gaze followed the direction of the carpets flight till he saw the golden onion shaped towers in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_  
_

_The young boy entered his own room, letting the darkness close in on him gratefully. He should have been used to it by now, but then perhaps he had underestimated his master's ability to effectively demonstrate cruelty. This was not the worst of it, no, he had experienced that before. But he was still left as he always would be in the aftermath. Exhausted, in pain, wanting desperately to be anywhere Destaine was not. He left from the rooms of his master and walked down the hallway with catlike silence. Not a floorboard creaked. _

_ His own rooms were well enough. He had chosen them shortly after arriving at the Citadel and Destaine had given no argument nor even really acknowledged that Mozenrath had taken them over. So he had assumed that all was well and done with them as he wished. _

_They were not opulent by any means. His master believed in a Spartan existence, "So that one's mind is better occupied in the arcane arts." But the young sorcerer had managed a decent cot and drawers, even managed a bookshelf made from discarded pots and wood. It was not much. But it was his. Destaine never came to this section of the Citadel as it was furthest from the laboratory. This alone made him feel a little safer._

_Mozenrath threw himself on the bed, huddling up under the covers as he tried to ignore the ache of his body and find sleep. Destaine would awaken at dawn tomorrow come hell or high water, and he would expect for his apprentice to already be hard at work. He groaned to himself. His masters 'distraction' meant he would have to rise early and reorganize the potions as well as sort through the new ingredients for anything rotten. _

_He turned onto his back, winced, then adjusted onto his side. He had forgotten the healing salve again but could not bring himself to rise and get it. Sleep was more important now. He got so little anymore. _

_Mirage's recent visit and displeasure in her sons newly acquired knowledge had made things more difficult. He could still see the bruises from where Destaine had laid into him for "embarrassing" him in front of the feline goddess. And afterwards he had been thrown into full scale tutelage, the methodology behind his education becoming more frantic and vindictive. _

_Did she know what her thrall was doing to her son? Did she give a damn? Regardless, it wasn't as though she stopped by every day. In all likelihood she was far more concerned with his sorcerery training than with anything else Destaine might use him for. _

_Mozenrath could care less what Mirage intended to do with Destaine if he should fail. In fact he admitted that he had, out of sheer spite, failed intentionally in this latest test, just to see what the result would be. But if his mentor had been given some castigation for his pupils lack of skill, the young man had seen none of it. And the punishments he'd endured were not worth a second attempt._

_He managed to get a few hours of sleep before his internal clock awoke him. Mozenrath dressed for the day, rushing to the kitchen before anyone could notice and snagging a half rotted apple and some stale bread. He picked the worms from the apple and ate what he could from it while he sorted through the days ingredients. As steps began to fall closer Mozenrath scarfed down the bread quickly and swallowed the hard lump in his throat, filling out labels in long flowing script. _

_The door to the laboratory opened and the shadows of the rom grew long and corporeal. Mozenrath kept his eyes on his work as the familiar pattern of his masters feet came into the room. _

_The man the seven deserts knew as Destaine gave him a gruff noise of acknowledgement, looking past the child of twelve and into the day's work to see what had been accomplished. Mozenrath snuck a look without raising his head, trying to discern his master's mood for the day. Sometimes, not always but sometimes, the nights exercises helped, and he would leave his apprentice uninjured for most of the day. Being ignored was a good indication. If the old vulture would actually leave him alone then he could pretty much count on being allowed to finish his chores in peace…_

_A head, possessive hand landed on his shoulder, the long fingers traveling up his neck with intent. Mozenrath closed his eyes and held them shut as he felt his master's breath come closer._

_**Please just go away.**_

Mozenrath moaned and covered his eyes from the piercing bright light of a noon sun. He was horribly uncomfortable, feeling like he'd slept on a stair case from the way his back was positioned. He put his hand out to sit up and winced in pain, his memory coming back to him through a haze of unconsciousness. Gingerly, he lifted his good hand to feel his pectoral area.

And was surprised to find it had been bandaged neatly from shoulder to fingertip, covering all of what would be exposed bone. He moved the limb experimentally but winced at the ache still left behind. He would have to be careful with it till that subsided.

Mozenrath looked at his surroundings and was only somewhat surprised to see the dilapidated hovel was where he had been slumbering. The last thing he could remember was Aladdin looking down at him with that face of horror and pity. _Of course he would have to go and try to do something about it. _The necromancer scoffed. Any one else would have just let him be but damn it all if the hero didn't insist on being so…_**noble**_**.**

"Master awake!" Xerxes shot in from the window (which was actually a partially collapsed wall) and swung himself automatically around Mozenrath's neck, nuzzling the sorcerer with strange affection.

"Quiet Xerxes." Mozenrath slapped a hand around the eels mouth. He had just noticed something else in the room.

Aladdin was leaning against a wall, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell with no hesitation.

Mozenrath grimaced. That was actually a little offensive. At the very least he expected to see the youth armed or the Genie hanging about somewhere for added protection. _But then again…_ He lifted his arm and clenched his fist. They had already taken the gauntlet from him. And a quick look about the hovel told him that they were unlikely to leave anything weapon related near him.

"Xerxes…" Mozenrath stroked the eel. "Did you see where they took my gauntlet?" His familiar shook it's head sorrowfully. "Of course not. Why can't anything ever be easy?" he complained out loud.

"Maybe because you make everything more difficult out of habit." Aladdin sat up, tossing off his blanket. "You were out for two whole days." He said by way of good morning.

"And you thought a filthy hovel the best place for me to rest and recuperate?" Mozenrath sniffed with distaste.

"Oh forgive me Moze." Aladdin gestured to the palace. "Why don't I get you a nice comfy bedroom up at the palace. I'm sure the sultan would just be thrilled to give you a dungeon view." He stood up and reached into a bowl of fruit, selecting an apple and holding it out to Mozenrath.

The sorcerer looked at it as if the apple was covered in flies.

"Okay fine." Aladdin said and ate it himself. "But you haven't eaten since…well since the Citadel. You're going to be hungry."

"I'll get food when I return home."

"And what makes you think your leaving? We still have a lot of questions for you Mozenrath." He said as the blue Genie appeared in the window, blocking his exit path. "Not the least of which involve whatever happened to you?" He pointed to Mozenrath's chest.

The sorcerer stiffened. "That is none of your business street rat."

"Watch it wiz kid…"

"It's okay Genie." Aladdin waved off the insult. He was used to it by now. Besides with Mozenrath you couldn't use the direct approach. "Look…are you hurting right now? I got some herbs for pain relief if you want them."

"Give me back my gauntlet and I'll be just dandy Aladdin." Mozenrath reached to rub his sore shoulder but stopped just in time to keep from giving away just how much pain he was actually in.

"That's not gonna happen Moze. First off: I don't have it here. I don't even know where it is."

A panicked look. "What do you mean you don't know? I know you took it you thief!"

A sly smile. "Of course I did. You didn't think I'd let you keep it did you? But as to where it is, ask Genie." The blue djinn grinned, clearly happy with himself. "We decided it would be better if that glove was out of your reach entirely, at least until we figure this whole mess out."

"You conniving little…!" Mozenrath started and then stopped. He gave Aladdin a long, calculated look. "Well played hero. You're starting to think like me."

Aladdin looked uncomfortable by the comparison. "Second of all, you can't tell me that glove has nothing to do with your current situation." He leaned against the wall, looking entirely too relaxed. "So what happened Moze? Did you try something out of your league again?"

"It's none of your business."

"Probably not but that's never stopped me before."

Xerxes hissed at the hero from around his masters shoulders. "Why do you care? It's nothing you can help with at any rate, not that I would be inclined to accept." Mozenrath crossed his arms, ignoring the sickening sound of bone scraping bone.

"Because unlike you, I can't just leave someone to die in a pool of their own blood." Aladdin shot back. "Besides, why wouldn't you accept my help? I have kind of a knack for getting things to turn out all right in the end."

Mozenrath chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully and stared Aladdin down. "Fine. You want answers? My gauntlet is eating me alive." The look on Aladdin's face did not improve his mood in the least. "I don't know how long it will take, but eventually that image we both saw in the mirror will become a reality. And I have to find a way to stop this before…before that happens."

Aladdin actually looked a little sick. "But…the mirror is supposed to reflect what you really are…why would it show…?"

"The mirror works a little differently for people like myself. Someone like you, the intolerably blessed by fate, will see what you really are, or in your case what you used to be. For someone like me…" he took a deep breath. "The mirror reflects what I am becoming…the true cost behind my gauntlet."

Genie and Aladdin exchanged glances, something passing unspoken between them. "Is there any way to stop it?"

"If I knew don't you think I would have done it by now?" Mozenrath shot back angrily. "I've been researching since it began and everything I've found is either useless or a myth based on a rumor. I don't exactly have time to go chasing wild geese."

"Sounds like you could use a hand Moze…err…I mean…" Aladdin had the good grace to realize his faux pas as Mozenrath gave him a sidelong look of deep loathing. "I mean you could use some help."

"In more ways then one." Iago chimed in. "I can recommend a good psychiatrist." He hadn't even noticed the parrot sitting on a high beam.

"And you're offering?" Mozenrath arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a good guy. It's what I do. It's just not in my nature to let someone suffer…even if the suffering is of their own design." He added pointedly, and then grinned. "Of course there are some provisos."

"A few quid pro quos." Genie added.

Mozenrath sneered. "Let me guess, I have to give up my life's ambition of ruling the seven deserts?"

"Just for a start. Also, you won't be getting the gauntlet back…ever." Aladdin was prepared for the tirade and waved his hand in negation. "Nu-uh. Never mind what it's doing to you now, if we actually manage to heal you why would you even want to put that thing back on? Wherever the gauntlet is now, that's where it's staying, unless of course we can find a way to destroy it."

"You can't do that!" Mozenrath shouted. "Do you have any idea what I did to get that glove? Not to mention your magically crippling me! Cures don't come cheap Aladdin. Whatever we're going to need to help me is going to take firepower to get to. Without my gauntlet you're making me entirely useless!"

"We've got plenty of firepower right here." Aladdin gestured to the djinn. "And believe it or not I've managed to get through plenty of adventures without the added benefit of magic. We'll be just fine Moze." He couldn't resist adding. "So don't worry, we'll protect you."

The necromancer fumed at the suggestion. "Make no mistake Aladdin, I am not defenseless without my power. I'd suggest you take to sleeping with one eye open."

"How about a few dozen?" the Genie grew several eyes then, giving him the appearance of an alien life form.

"And there is a another price for our help."

Mozenrath groaned. "If you tell me I have to join your little team I'd rather just die right now."

"What makes you think we'd have you?" Aladdin said smartly. "No. If we find a cure and heal you, you have to leave the seven deserts…permanently."

"What?"

"You heard me. You are effectively banished from the seven deserts, including the land of the black sand. Once we leave Agrabah, you are not allowed to return on pain of death." Aladdin couldn't quite bring himself to have the same cold effect he was attempting as he said this. In fact as level as he managed to keep his voice, his brown eyes reflected a kind of pity for the man who had condemned himself.

A realization dawned on the sorcerer. "You planned this." He said smoothly. "You and your princess had more than ample time to come up with this little scheme while I was out didn't you?"

"It was the only way I could keep the sultan from taking your head of right away." Aladdin shrugged. "So, if you accept our help, no more gauntlet, and you never come back to the seven deserts. Not now, not ever."

A sneer of contempt. _But then again what choice do I have._ "Very well Aladdin. But tell me this, what happens if you fail?"

Aladdin sighed. "Well…then you won't really have to worry bout any of that, will you?"

Mozenrath swallowed visibly.

There was a shifting in the darkest shadows of the Citadel, a movement that could be felt on a non-physical level. In the secret depths, something stirred and moved, recognizing a presence that had not come about for many years. It surged forward, old powers, long dormant, now closing in on the one who had once wielded them.

The thing that had been Destaine stretched out it's worn, grey-green limbs. Something coiled about it and it breathed, the dry sound of empty lungs filling in a hollow chest. The lips opened again and a wheezing sound like dry leaves escaped. It hurt to breathe again after all this time, but it was more comforting than the frigid cold of undeath. Pain meant one was alive.

It reached a stiff hand to its lips and began to pull out the remaining stitches with care, ignoring how the blood began to sluggishly drip from the open wounds around his mouth. He stretched out his jaw, a creaking cracking sound echoing in the empty halls.

There was a dragging noise behind him and the mamluck-Destaine turned to see a man in his mid-forties being pulled into the throne room by two of the base mamlucks. He was dressed in merchant cloths and had his head bowed as he prayed to Allah for mercy.

A cruel, crooked smile hung on Destaine's pointed and sunken cheeks. "You would be better served…" he said in a voice just above a cracking whisper. "…by begging me for mercy."

His bony fingers closed on the man's skull and he squeezed. A malevolent reddish glow emanated from his palm and the poor fellow screamed, his eyes rolling back into his head as his skin began to skin against his frame. As his flesh contracted and withered, the hand placed against him began to slowly fill out.

His mouth hung open and began to foam a viscous fluid, his body convulsing as his nose, tear ducts and ears began to pour out the same noxious stuff. His hands shook uncontrollably as he was held there, the only witness to his own death.

The smile on Destaine's face became less like a grinning skull and more like a cruel and vindictive warlock. The mamlucks dropped the man to the ground when it was clear their master was finished with him. "Much better." The voice was clearer now, more callous and effective. He looked down at his wrinkled and stiff limbs. "But not quite there yet." He pointed to the mamlucks. "Go, find more." He ordered and the undead creatures shuffled off to obey.

Destaine looked down at the corpse and again his magic engulfed the frame. The skin began to turn green and sickly, the white eyes glowing with a yellow light as power imbued the figure with unnatural movement. Destaine began to understand why his pupil had chosen to sew the mouths shut. The slack jawed appearance was entirely beneath their level of sorcery. Not to mention it made the stench of rot that much more pervasive.

The thing that had once been a man shifted forward, it's will entirely non-existent. "A fair attempt. But still…" Destaine flexed his power and was not entirely satisfied with its reaction. "A bit out of practice." He turned and sat down on his throne. "Go. Assist the others." He ordered the new mamluck. "I have much to think on. Not the least of which is how to properly punish my errant little apprentice."

His eyes were like pits of blackness as he thought of the pale youth who had stood over top of him. Of the queer mixture of pride and fear that had stabbed in his chest like a knife. Of perhaps that had been the knife Mozenrath had stabbed into his chest. It shouldn't have come as such a shock, save perhaps that Mozenrath had usurped power years ahead of schedule. A pity that. He had so enjoyed the private hours spent with his dear student, showing him exactly how much more psychological pain can endure than mere physical.

"Perhaps we shall have time to play our little games again." He said aloud. "It will give me a chance to see if you have been keeping up with your studies, my dear Mozenrath." He began to laugh, and if shadows could be said to quake, they did.


	5. Chapter 4

_I'm coming apart at the seams  
Pitchin myself for leads in other peoples dreams  
And buzz buzz buzz  
Doc there's a hole where something was  
Doc there's a hole where something was_  
_

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Jasmine asked, holding Aladdin's hands close to her chest.

"I promise Jas." Aladdin said, looking into her eyes and giving his cocksure grin. "I have Genie and Iago and Abu with me if anything goes wrong."

"And Mozenrath." She gave a dark scowl at the sorcerer who was pointedly ignoring the duo. He leaned against the pillar and looked at his nails with a classic arrogance plastered on his face.

"It'll be fine." He assured his wife. "He doesn't even have his gauntlet any more. And on top of that, he's not well Jasmine." Mozenrath was wearing his trademark garb, but the right shoulder and sleeve had been removed to make room for the bandaging. "If this works we won't ever have to worry about Mozenrath troubling us or the seven deserts again."

"We could achieve the same goal by doing nothing." The princess let out under her breath.

"Apparently your princess doesn't share your good natured spirit Aladdin." Mozenrath polished his nails impatiently. "Pity she doesn't have a more genteel feminine virtue."

"You be quiet." Jasmine rounded on him. "And count yourself lucky Aladdin is even willing to consider helping you." Aladdin moved automatically to get between them, not entirely convinced himself of Mozenrath's defenselessness without his glove. He gave the sorcerer an ugly look before the man could come back with a scathing reply.

"Jasmine…" he said softly, bringing her attention back to him and the leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh please. Can we get going before this saccharine display kills me?" Mozenrath turned away and hoped up on the carpet, settling in as the fabric bunched uncomfortably around him.

Aladdin heard a sharp intake of breath from his wife. "It's going to be okay." He kissed her warmly, a hand clutching her back. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Mozenrath stayed silent on the carpet until they had gotten well away from the palace. "So why isn't your martial minded wife coming on this particular adventure?" he asked out of sheer curiosity.

"For one the damage you left in Agrabah is going to keep her busy for a while. Not to mention we get attacked on a weekly basis and someone has to be here to stop it." Aladdin considered, and then finished. "Besides, if Jasmine comes along she's likely to end you before this curse does."

"Yes she really does hate me doesn't she." He said absent mindedly. "So what exactly did you have mind?"

Aladdin looked off towards the west. "Something we've used before. The Tree of Renewal. It's a tree that…"

"I know about the tree of renewal Aladdin." Mozenrath said sharply.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you think of using it?"

"Because the tree isn't necessarily useful to my case in particular." He admitted. "The tree's fruit does cure ailments and curses, but this…" he lifted his hand. "Isn't a true curse."

Aladdin looked at the djinn who gave him a noncommittal shrug. "How is your arm turning to bone not a curse?"

Mozenrath sighed. "Oh to be young and uneducated." He bemoaned. "Just because you people use the crude vernacular curse for any sort of unpleasant magic doesn't mean sorcerers think of it the same way. Curses, hexes and the like tend to go along the same magical pathways as any verbal conjuration. Typically it results in no more than petty annoyances like colds, boils, hangnails…that sort of thing. Common hedge magic is defiantly beneath my caliber."

Aladdin sat forward on the carpet, balancing himself on the tassels. "Alright, so what does your problem count as?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

"Try me."

The sorcerer arched an eyebrow as Aladdin looked at him with level eyes. He coughed and started off again. "It's an obscure bit of biological magic known as symbiosis. The gauntlet, on its own, is a highly powerful object. In anyone's hands it is a potent force for magic, in a trained professionals ownership…" and at this, he gestured to himself. "…it's applications are near limitless. This being said, the gauntlet _itself_ cannot work magic. It required a barer otherwise its magic lays dormant and useless. There are many magical objects like this actually. You've probably come across several of them on your travels." Mozenrath continued. It was sort of funny actually. Aladdin had stopped paying attention to where the carpet was headed and was listening to Mozenrath with a curious expression. "These objects _yearn_ to be used. And the longer they lay dormant the more built up the power can become."

"You make it sound like your glove is alive." Aladdin sounded doubtful.

Mozenrath gave him an entirely serious look. "What makes you think it isn't?"

"It's a glove Moze. Gloves can't be alive."

"Oh well far be it from me to question the magical expert. Please, why don't you inform me as to how my gauntlet is any less self-aware than say…a flying carpet?" He waited as he watched Aladdin feel a bit sheepish and smiled wickedly. "Now perhaps next time you'll hold your tongue when your betters are speaking." Mozenrath continued. "With my glove in particular, its powers are old, nearly ancient. It went unused for a very long time before it was given to me and it has never been a tool of peaceful intention." He grimaced a little and turned his face so Aladdin wouldn't see.

"Okay, so if the gauntlet wants to be used, then why did it take such a terrible price from you?"

"Because objects like that can't be well handled by just anyone! You got away with it while I was in your body because it could tell you weren't me. That's also why you kept your hand despite making clear use of the powers. The gauntlet can only have one true owner at a time. If you were to put it on right now it would respond, but you wouldn't develop the connection with it I have."

"Why would he want to?" Iago piped up, shoving the complaining monkey off Aladdin's shoulder. He had tried to stay under the sorcerer's radar till now.

He scowled at the bird. "Because it's the difference between giving a chisel and hammer to an amateur and saying 'Make me a work of art.' Rather than giving it to an artist and letting them create a masterpiece. Yes the gauntlet demanded a price from me, but in its own way that was how it acknowledge that I was someone capable of wielding it. Besides, do you think magic just comes up out of nowhere? Not everyone is like your Genie you know." _And thank goodness for small blessings. _He added mentally.

"Ah excuse me. I hate to interrupt this page consuming conversation…" the blue djinn interrupted. "But I think we found the first marker."

"Already?" Mozenrath looked over the dunes and saw a lush forest spreading out before them, a large stone marker in a glade at the center. "I don't understand…"

"Really? You mean there's something you'll admit not knowing?"

He pointed ignored the street rat's comment. "How could it be so close? We barely left Agrabah an hour ago?"

"Carpets a fast flier for one thing. For another, the tree isn't here. We have to follow the markers first." Aladdin explained.

"Why not skip all that and just go right to the tree? If you've been there before?" Mozenrath said impatiently.

"Because we don't know where it is from here without the marker. We had to go through a swamp, a tunnel…it was a lot further than just a quick flight." Aladdin climbed up the marker and pressed his hand to the large imprint of the palm. There was the sound of stone scraping by as a panel opened up and he quickly jumped off. He reached out instinctively for Mozenrath's hand and shouldn't have been surprised when Mozenrath stepped to the side and let him fall.

"What?" the sorcerer said as the team of hero's shot him a dirty look. "I'm injured." Xerxes laughed harshly from his position on his masters shoulders and Mozenrath gave the eel a fond stroke.

There was the sound of fire burning as a huge ball of flames shot from the opening in the stone and rose like a beacon in the sky. It hovered for a moment and then launched itself to the east as a lightning speed.

"Come on!" Aladdin leapt up on the carpet and they started off. Mozenrath managed to grab ahold and hoist himself up before it took off without him. They followed the trail of thick pink smoke as it wound through the trees and hills.

"Where is it headed?" Mozenrath asked as they continued onward.

"To the swamps!" Aladdin yelled as the wind whipped past them. "When we get there we'll have to find the second marker again. Just keep an eye out for bandits." The chattering ape squeaked out something that sounded like 'Eye-book' into Aladdin's ear and the hero nodded. "And the Kaibouk."

"The what?" Mozenrath said, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"Kaibouk. Big tentacle monster." The parrot chimed in.

"A cephalopod in freshwater swamps?" Mozenrath snorted. "Not likely."

"Yeah well tell that to my rib cage." Aladdin let out. "It nearly would have drowned me if Jasmine hadn't gotten the bandit's to call it off."

"Remind me to thank her."

"Need I remind you who's trying to save who here Moze."

"I swear Aladdin if you don't stop calling me that…"

"Are you going to stop calling me street rat?"

Mozenrath snorted as they landed in the muddy marshlands. He took one step off the carpet an immediately sunk in up to his ankles in the muck and mire. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath and grabbed hold of the rugs tassels to pull himself out and onto a large tree root. He scraped his heels on the bark and made a face. "You could have warned me."

"And you could have stopped me from falling." Aladdin said. He hopped down onto the tree roots and looked around. "I think it was this way." He pointed across the river and began walking, being careful where he put his feet. Mozenrath followed in suit, being careful to step where Aladdin had.

"Why don't we just keep flying?" he complained as he grabbed the branch above him to keep from slipping into the water.

"Because we had trouble finding this marker and I want to make sure we don't fly right past it." Aladdin said.

"Then why not make your magical pets do something useful for a change a scout out ahead instead of walking us all in a straight line."

"Hey!" the djinn answered petulantly. "Watch it magic man! I don't take orders from you." He said proudly.

"Really? I thought that's all your kind was capable of?" Mozenrath retaliated

Aladdin sighed. It was like babysitting children sometimes. "Genie." He said kindly. "Why don't you go ahead and do some scouting. If we find the tunnel soon we might be able to make it through before nightfall."

"Sure thing Al." he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "You gonna be okay with Wizkid here?"

"What's he gonna do, slip on me." The two chuckled at Mozenrath's uncharacteristic lack of grace in the wilderness. "I'll be fine Genie. But if it gets dark head back for us to make camp." The moment Genie was out of sight he rounded on Mozenrath. "And you! Do you have to be so antagonistic all the time? Would it kill you to at least pretend to be cordial to someone?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never tried it personally." Mozenrath gasped as his foot caught in a vine and he stumbled forward. He sneered up at Aladdin as the younger man tried to hide a grin. "Social niceties aren't exactly called for around the Citadel." He righted himself and walked with a more determined gait.

Aladdin said nothing as they began to look about the river ways and lake side. "Don't touch the water." Aladdin instructed. Mozenrath didn't acknowledge he'd been spoke to, but he also stayed well away from the river's edge. "And watch out for bandits…"

"I'd be more concerned about finding that next marker Aladdin. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly at my peak right now. Even if bandits did show up I'm not sure I could do anything to help." He looked at Aladdin sharply. "That's what you're here for."

"Really? I thought I was here to save your life?"

"And stopping bandits from killing me wouldn't qualify?" Mozenrath shrugged. "Ah well, at least if their busy with you it would give me time to get away."

Aladdin watched as the sorcerer walked past them, thought whether he was actually looking for anything or just pretending to look was dubious. "This is gonna be a long _long_ trip." Abu nodded in agreement.

Thankfully Genie returned well before sundown, pointing the direction towards the net marker. The group hopped back onto the carpet and sped away. It took about ten minuets to fly pasts the swamps and into a dry gorge. "I remember this place." Aladdin said with confidence. "The next marker should be along the wall somewhere."

"There!" Mozenrath pointed it out and jumped off before the carpet had come to a stop. He walked over, sliding his hand into the divot. "What?" he tried it again and frowned when it didn't work. "I don't understand." He tried once more. "Why isn't it working?"

Aladdin came closer and touched the hand shaped sigil. The stone did not move as it once had. "Genie?"

Upon inspection the blue djinn frowned. "It's sealed up. Shut tight somehow so that no one can get through." He tested the heavy stone and jerked back, manifesting a large bulldozer from thin air and popping himself into a hard hat and overalls. "Allright boys lets see if we can't get this public eyesore outta the way." He pressed the shovel right into the hard stone carving but there was no response other than the scratching of metal and stone.

"We're wasting time." Mozenrath said shortly.

"Well if you've got a better idea then I'm all ears." Genie answered back, still trying to wedge the stone aside.

"Now that we found the marker why not just follow it straight up and through to the other side? It has to come out somewhere." Mozenrath said as though it were obvious.

"Yeah!" Aladdin snapped his fingers. "The way we got out was through a wind tunnel. It made us fly straight up and out of there. If we can just go to the top of the gorge we're sure to see it."

"Are you sure kid? It's getting late." Genie pointed out.

"I know but there's a small oasis at the top. If we can get there by nightfall we can camp tonight." Aladdin said as the carpet began to rise with them.

"We still have two hours till nightfall. We should go as far as we can till then." Mozenrath argued.

"No. We need to camp. We have to find food before dark and I don't want us to risk traipsing the rest of the way in the dark. This is still bandit territory." Aladdin said firmly. He might be able to put up with a little sniping, but that didn't mean Mozenrath was going to get his way all of the time. "We can wait till morning and head off with first light."

Mozenrath crossed his arms and looked sullen, but said nothing as they found the top and made camp at the oasis. He continued to not speak (which no one complained about frankly) through dinner and sat away from the group, staring off into the desert dunes.

The campfire conversation was quiet, no one knowing entirely what to say without rousing the sorcerers interest. Aladdin eventually sighed and picked up a bowl of the rice and vegetable broth they had brought with them. "I guess someone had better make sure he eats." He groaned and walked towards the sorcerer.

"What?" Mozenrath said without turning, his eyes locked off into the distance.

"I brought you some dinner." Aladdin tried to say levelly.

Mozenrath turned a little, eyed the bowl, and turned back. "I'm not hungry."

"You will need to eat Moze, unless your gauntlet feeds you as well."

"Even if it did that wouldn't matter, seeing as how you won't give it back." He said in a dry voice. "Besides, I think our rest is about to be interrupted." He pointed off.

Aladdin squinted and had to strain to see the pinpricks of light. "Campfires?"

Mozenrath nodded. "You said yourself this is bandit territory. I saw them setting up camp as the sun went down. Their probably waiting until we all fall asleep before they come to slit our throats."

Aladdin peered off into the distance, squinting hard again. "How did you manage to see them so far off?"

"My senses are by far more acute then yours street rat. Especially in the night." And that was all he said on the subject.

Aladdin sighed. "Well we'd best be getting a move on then."

"You're not going to stay and fight them? What sort of hero are you?"

"The sort who doesn't take unnecessary risks." Aladdin insisted. "Sure I could have Genie go and take care of it, but I've learned over time that nothing is ever quite what it seems. What if they're not just simple bandits? What if their just after the tree same as we are? What if their merchants?" He began gathering up their sleeping bags. "In any case, it's easier just to move on and not bother anyone than cause a stir over what may be nothing."

"Coward." Mozenrath said, even though he could see the wisdom in the decision.

Aladdin grit his teeth and grabbed Mozenrath by the collar. "Look you want to know another reason? Yes, Genie and I could probably handle them. But that would mean putting you at risk as well. You said it yourself, you're useless without the gauntlet. Which means I'd have to spend more time protecting you." He waved away at Xerxes who screeched at the assault.

Mozenrath sneered and him and shoved himself out of the street rat's grip. "Fine Aladdin. You've made your point."

"And another thing…" Aladdin decided to go ahead and have it out while he was actually irked enough to do so. "The next time we set up camp, or have to take care of anything else while on the road, I expect you to help. We're not your personal servants Mozenrath."

"I'll try to keep it in mind." The sorcerer responded darkly.

They gathered up everything as quietly as they could and Aladdin left the campfire burning a while longer to give them more time to sneak off. They hurried through the underbrush as quickly as possible. Once they were far enough away that even Mozenrath couldn't see the campfires, everyone piled onto the carpet and they took off. Staying low to the ground in case someone spotted the marker stone.

The moon was high in the sky when they crossed into lush green lands again and Aladdin started looking in earnest. "We're getting close. This looks familiar." He smiled as he saw it. "There. That's the last marker. The tree is on the other side."

"Is this one going to give us the same trouble as the last?" Aladdin asked Genie.

"There's only one way to find out." He said as he held up his hand and grew and extra finger. "There we go and…" he pressed it to the stone.

There was a sound like a brick falling and the stone began to shake with great difficulty. Aladdin stole a look at Mozenrath and was a little surprised to see an expression of hopeful anticipation. Mozenrath caught Aladdin's gaze and his head snapped around just in time for Aladdin to break eye contact as the door slid open.

Genie held out a hand. "Allow me to present the tree of re-neeeewal-oh."

His face fell as he saw the carnage before them. What should have been a verdant green forest filled with healthy trees was all blackened and charred. The trees and brush that should have indicate abundance now hung with ash. And in the center of this once paradise was the tree they had sought. Its trunk was withered. Its branches gnarled and barren. Where should have hung fat, ripe fruit there was nothing.

"What…happened here?" Aladdin said as they approached the tree. There was rotten and smashed pulp on the ground around the roots. Mozenrath kicked over one of the filth covered rinds and scowled darkly. He was hiding it well but there was a nervous disappointment in his eyes. "Genie, could Mirage have come back after we left and…?"

"No." Mozenrath said and pointed to the still glowing embers and smoke. "This damage was done recently. And despite the failure with the mirror, I don't think Mirage would be angry enough to do this."

"I don't know. That conniving kitty can get pretty vengeful." Iago answered.

""But still, she would have to have known we were headed here." Aladdin finished and turned over some of the fruit. "Some of the seeds are still good though. If we could get them back to Agrabah and plant them…"

"A tree like this takes months to grow Aladdin, and years to mature to the point of baring fruit." Mozenrath gingerly reached up and touched one of the branches, yanking his hand back as it turned to ash, greying his skin. "I don't have that long."

Aladdin looked from Mozenrath to his friends. "Okay. Okay here's what we do. We wait till morning. We'll check out the rest of the orchard and surrounding areas. Whoever did this might still be nearby. Maybe they took some of the fruit with them."

"Always hopeful eh street rat." Mozenrath sounded hollow for a moment as he walked around the tree, heading off towards the forest.

"Should we stop him?" Genie asked as Abu sniffed one of the charred remains.

"No. Give him a few minuets alone." Aladdin said. "Besides, I'm too tired to deal with his arrogance right now. We're safe enough here, let's wait for morning."

He was not ready to make his return known to the public at large. Not yet at least. Though the poor wastrels the mamlucks had brought to him had provided him with his renewed flesh, they could not impart to him the powers he had lost during his transformation.

Ah but he was not entirely without magic. He could feel his powers slowly coming back to him like cold molasses. It was sluggish of course, but coming none the less. It would be a little while yet before he would feel back to himself again.

Destaine looked out over the rooftops of Agrabah and took a deep breath, letting his undersenses travel for him. He had last seen his young pupil headed this way on a magic carpet, but wherever he was now, it was not here. He scowled and flung up his cape, transporting him back to the Citadel.

He stroked his head thoughtfully. If Mozenrath had gone beyond his sensory range he would need something to track the boy. He walked to the laboratory, considering some of the possibilities. There was no shortage of magically enhanced tracking devices here, but the problem was finding something it could gain a signature off of.

He remembered vividly when Mozenrath had run away once. The boy had been surprisingly crafty for a teenager, making it all the way to Getzistan before he had been brought back. He smiled with lecherous memory at how he had punished the youth for that little escapade.

"Ahh." He said with sudden clarity. He walked over to one of the shelves and peered into the back to see if perhaps… "There we are." He reached in and slid a small panel back, taking from it a vial of reddish brown liquid. He could feel the familiarity of the blood housed within. Despite its age it was still potent. Still usable.

He strode to the glass case, looking for the correct crystal and smiling as he took it into his palm. Already it glowed eagerly at the resonance of the blood.

With a steady hand, Destaine felt for the little nodule and tipped the vial into it, letting the crystal drink it's fill. The cold blue glow became a violent shade of red and it hummed warmly.

"Soon my dear little Mozenrath." He gave a deep sigh. "Soon."


	6. Chapter 5

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow_  
_

Most men would have been deterred, or at least upset by this development. But Mozenrath did not react. He said very little over the next day as they began to travel north along the coastline.

Aladdin rubbed his neck. "Moze I'm sorry. I'd hoped…"

"What's next on the list?" The sorcerer cut him off. "Tell me you had other ideas."

Aladdin felt rebuked for a moment, but shook his head. "Yeah we had a couple of other leads. The tree was just the easiest to get to, and the closest."

"So where are we headed now?"

"The Cavern of Machana."

"Machana?" Mozenrath paused as he stroked Xerxes.

"Yeah. Genie got sick once and we used one of the orbs of Machana to cure him."

Mozenrath considered. "But you used it on the djinn. Are you sure its use isn't exclusive for that purpose?"

"Well it cured him if that's what you mean." Aladdin started.

"Obviously, but no. I mean that some magical objects are meant for one specific purpose. For instance these orbs might be intention only for genie and other ifret or bottle demons." The necromancer reasoned. "It might do a bang up job on your genie but have no effect whatsoever on me."

"Maybe, but it's the next closest possibility." Iago argued.

"So we are getting further away from Agrabah." Mozenrath looked out over the sea. "If I didn't know better Aladdin I'd say you were looking for a safe place to dump me. Perhaps a lone island in the middle of the ocean."

"Geez are you always this paranoid?"

"It pays to be wary in my line of work." Mozenrath said absently. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was actually glad to be leaving both Agrabah and his own kingdom behind. No one had mentioned it and he was loath to bring it upr, but the event Aladdin had mentioned with the mamlucks made him nervous. The mamlucks, but their very nature, were entirely devoid of will. Even basic self-preservation was beyond their capacity. It was his power and will alone which motivated their actions. So the idea that they had been gathering unprompted by him was worth investigation.

The fact that Destaine's fetid corpse apparently had something to do with it made him uncharacteristically agitated.

_He was the first mamluck I ever made._ Mozenrath considered to himself. _Perhaps there was some flaw in the design work. I was young and a bit less observant back then. Did I leave something behind? _He was, unbeknownst to his rescuers, dissecting his methodology with obsessive detail, considering every component used to transform flesh and blood into dried and tied mamluck.

The process in and of itself was not altogether dissimilar from basic mummification. The difference was in the black sand itself. _As well as a stroke of genius thanks to yours truly. _He smiled a little. Mozenrath had gone about the brutish business himself, lacking the minions at that time to carry out such a task for him. First had come removing the organs, leaving the body as a hollow husk to be filled by his purpose. There had been a crude joy in seeing his old master laid barren by his work. And he had taken his time with the procedure.

By far more difficult was the encasing of the _ka_, the manifestation of ones spirit or soul. That part had actually frightened him. The _ka_ was said to be conscious, aware of it's surroundings and those near by. What if it still housed Destaine's malice towards his young pupil? He had managed to extract and encase this spirit with due care and consideration, only to be somewhat disappointed when it proved to be less than he'd anticipated. A cringing, coiling wormlike thing that gave off a dull sickly glow. Still, it had been that of a once powerful sorcerer. And Mozenrath had been sure it would have some use. He had ignored the _ba, _the personality of his former master. That held no power in and of itself.

_But perhaps that was a mistake. _He considered briefly. If nothing else Destaine had maintained a forceful personality. He'd considered the _ba_ useless as all the power and magic was housed in the _ka,_ the actual spirit. But perhaps he should have erred on the side of caution and kept the mentality somehow.

_Ah but I did not do that with any of the other mamlucks either. _Mozenrath reasoned. _So why then would Destaine react differently, and why only after so many years? _Perhaps it was a simple fluke. He had completed the process in the usual manner, dismembering the body and burying the corpse in hot, dry sands until it dehydrated. Digging them out by hand weeks later and taking painstaking caution with how every limb was re-sewn properly, giving the powers a vessel in which to inhabit. The process had been exhausting, but when Destaine's eyes had opened with that eerie semblance of life, Mozenrath had felt a twinge of fear in his breast.

And the burn of success in his heart.

Destaine had been slow and shambling at first, but as he had learned to master this new power the other's had responded quicker. And the more minions he produced the easier it was to have them go on raids of the local graveyards and preform the more menial parts of creating a mamluck. Within two years he'd created a substantial army of undead, perfecting the process along the way to create stronger, more long lasting creatures.

But still, that didn't explain how Destaine would have any ability to act on his own. _Perhaps I should have just destroyed the ka. _He thought to himself. He hated to waste such an excellent potential resource, but still…

"Are you okay?"

Mozenrath's head snapped up, his eye wide and unguarded for a split second. He had entirely forgotten his surroundings. "What?"

Aladdin arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look with his Genie. "You've been sitting there silent for hours."

Mozenrath blinked and shrugged. "I'm fine Aladdin. Just considering something." He said with no intention of elaborating further.

"Well I hope you're done, because we're about to camp for the night." Aladdin said pointedly.

The sorcerer looked irked as he remembered Aladdin's casual threat the day before. "Just try and pick somewhere we aren't likely to be assaulted in our sleep." He mentioned and went back into himself as they spotted a sight and landed. Before anything could be said (or gods of evil forbid, Aladdin could attempt to give him an order), Mozenrath extended his hand and closed his eyes. It was somewhat satisfying to realize that the second a fire lite itself in his palm, the little group of hero's went on guard. Smiling to himself, Mozenrath cautiously sent the flame into a pile of sticks, which ignited and burned cheerily.

"I thought he couldn't do magic without his gauntlet." Aladdin whispered cautiously.

"He shouldn't be able to…at the very lest it should have severely limited his capabilities." The blue djinn said as he stroked his jaw.

"Oh please you're both worrying too much." Iago snapped in, ignoring the dirty look Mozenrath directed at him. "Fire spells are level one stuff. Wiz kid here is just trying to keep us on edge." He gestured airily with a wing. "Even Al here could probably manage it with enough practice, and he's about as magical as a rock."

"I'll remember you said that, bird." Mozenrath emphasized as the parrot seemed to remember who he was speaking ill of. "At any rate I've done my part." He turned his back and proceeded to find somewhere he could be alone.

"No." Aladdin strode forward with the water pouches. "We need more water before we head off in the morning. Since you've gotten a fire started for us you can go and find a fresh water supply." He tossed the pouches at Mozenrath with a smile. "Shouldn't take long."

Mozenrath grimaced but took them and headed off into the woods.

"He really does make being taciturn into an art form doesn't he?" Iago said and Abu laughed.

"Yeah well as much fun as it is we should try not to antagonize him." Aladdin said sheepishly. "Moze has got a habit of coming back full force, even after something like this. And somehow I don't think he'll be grateful enough not to hold a little teasing against us." He chuckled with his friends as they started setting up the tents.

"Somehow I don't think it's gonna happen this time Al. I mean granted Moze is a wonder at bouncing back, but I've never seen anything like this before. And when a 30,000 year old genie hasn't seen something…"

"Yeah that's been bugging me too." Iago chimed in. "Magical objects are a dime a dozen but getting your hands on something like that glove a his doesn't come easy. It's loaded with raw power in and of itself but he isn't using it for half its real potential."

"Keep your voice down!" Aladdin said quickly, grabbing the birds beak firmly and looking around. Bad enough Mozenrath could come back at any moment, but if what Iago said was true he defiantly didn't want the young wizard knowing. "What do you mean? The gauntlet is more power than we've seen?"

The parrot rubbed his beak irritably before continuing. "Well duh! He's even used it to take out our main magic boy over there. Didn't it ever occur to you that a mortal sorcerer shouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as even a defunct genie?"

"Well forgive me for not being a familiar to an evil sorcerer." Aladdin said with good natured humor.

"You're a funny guy Al. Make one mistake with your choice in friends and they never let you forget it." But he kept going. "Yeah I'd say that gauntlet packs a powerful whammy when it needs to, but maybe Mozenrath can't handle the full scope of power."

"I find it hard to believe he would put a limitation on himself."

"_He_ might not be doing it consciously. Look, Mozenrath isn't exactly the typical evil sorcerer. He's like a third the age of most of the big boys out there. Power, especially evil powers, take a toll on the body and mind. It takes years, sometimes decades to be fully capable of controlling some of the heavy artillery available to a sorcerer of Mozenrath's caliber." Iago explained. "And, even then, you have to be careful. There's usually a payment involved. Well Mozenrath obviously paid the price, but he isn't letting himself take full advantage of the power available."

" Maybe he can't. Maybe he knows he couldn't handle it." Genie offered.

"Does that seem likely to you? Nah, my money is on that glove of his being more than it appears. He practically said it's got a mind of its own. Well maybe it's got an agenda to go with it. And wizkid is only a means to an end."

"But then, does Mozenrath know about it?" Aladdin surmised and shook his head. "And if he did, why would you even put something like that on in the first place."

"Control."

Everyone jumped a foot in the air as Mozenrath appeared from the dark forest, tossing the filled water jugs at Aladdin's feet. The sorcerer seemed entirely too gratified about this reaction and sat cross-legged next to the fire. Aladdin was determined not to let that be the end of this. "So you knew this could happen?" No point in denying what had already been overheard.

"I knew it was an eventual possibility." Mozenrath admitted, taking a chunk of goat jerky and shredding off bits to feed to Xerxes. "But at the time it was not my main concern. The sacrifice was necessary to gain the power I needed."

"What could you possibly need power for so badly that you were willing to give up not just your hand, but your life?" The hero sounded amazed, and a little shocked. It truly astounded him that someone would be willing to inflict such self-harm.

"My gods, what must it be like in that naive little head of yours Aladdin?" He actually sounded amused. "You honestly can't see past your own world of happy endings can you? Struggles to you means nothing more than playing a game you know you're going to win. But when did you ever have to really give up something you needed? When was the last time you truly suffered in order to achieve something?" He scoffed in disgust when Aladdin looked at him with a total lack of understanding. "I told you hero, I needed the power in order to gain control."

"Control over what? The black sands?"

"He's talking about Destaine." Iago said with sudden awareness.

Aladdin caught a flicker of something in Mozenrath's eyes, but it was hidden within a second. "Yes. Destaine. You said yourself he was no neophyte. In order to defeat him and take over the black sands, I would have had to wait years; decades even to contend with him. An object of power was the only way."

"So you wanted control over your old master, is that it?" Aladdin surmised, seeming unimpressed. "Why didn't you just…I don't know…run away or something?"

"Do you really think it would be that easy? Don't you think I tried?" Mozenrath snapped then seemed to realize something. He leaned back against the tree, all emotion wiped from his face. "Besides, I had already come too far with my training to just throw it all away. Sometimes your goals need to be more long term. I wanted control over my own life. This was the only way to get it."

"I don't understand. You said once that Destaine was like a father to you. What could he have done that was so bad you wanted to kill him?" But whatever had prompted him to be so open had passed. Aladdin watched as Mozenrath's eyes narrowed and he looked away.

There was an uncomfortably long period of silence while they ate their dinner. If Mozenrath was aware that it was his presence alone causing such discomfort he said nothing. Genie tried once or twice to lighten the mood with a juggling act and actually got a laugh as he misfired and the balls went in every direction. Mozenrath jerked back as one of the bright red ones struck Xerxes in the middle and sent the eel flying. He gave the Genie a look of dangerous intent and everything quickly settled back down.

'You know what I've been thinking about?" Aladdin said absently, not really talking to anyone so much as thinking out loud. "Why did that middle marker give us so much trouble? I mean it couldn't have just sealed up on it's own."

"You're more worried about an old stone than who destroyed a valuable healing resource?" Mozenrath of course had to make him sound like a complete idiot.

"I'm willing to bet it was done by the same person…or group of people. Burning down a tree doesn't take much, but you and Genie both seemed surprised when the way was blocked. What would be powerful enough to keep both of you out of something if you wanted to get in?"

Mozenrath looked ready to say something derogatory but stopped, as though it had just dawned on him. "I don't know." He sat, sitting up and adopting a thinking pose. "There are a variety of barrier and protective spells, but they can usually be unraveled quickly enough by someone like me. Even without my gauntlet I should have been able to detect one."

"And you're saying you didn't sense anything there? Any magic at all?" Aladdin confirmed.

Mozenrath nodded. "No nothing. That actually worries me."

Aladdin braced himself for the back snap when he said. "Are you sure it couldn't just be because you're less powerful without your gauntlet? Just asking." He defended when Mozenrath frowned.

"_Regardless _of my level of power, I am still a sorcerer, Aladdin. I can still feel spells and incantations no matter where they are with a perfect degree of accuracy. I could tell where your genie is if I was deaf, dumb and blind. I would certainly know if anyone had left behind power enough to stop us from entering the tunnel."

"Okay well then what about the tree? Did you sense anything there?"

A shrug. "Just residual power from where the tree once stood. A few minor secondary power sources, but nothing strong enough to eradicate the tree." He tapped his knee thoughtfully.

"Why? I mean, it's just a tree right?"

A tired eye roll. "It's a _magical_ tree Aladdin. For pities sake even you should know that something magical is inherently difficult to destroy. Your Genie is irritatingly resilient! Even you…" He stopped mid sentence as a calculated look came over him.

"Don't even think about it." Aladdin rebuked.

"I wasn't thinking anything Aladdin." Mozenrath insisted, but stopped none the less. "Regardless, something powerful enough to destroy the tree would have left some magical signature. Something I could recognize. What worries me is that there was none whatsoever. Which could only mean an excessively powerful force."

"Powerful yes." Came a voice from the nothingness. "But excessive, that remains to be seen."

Mozenrath was on his feet in and instant, ready to defend himself. He was surprised to see no one else held the same reaction as a tall, very thin man in grey rags approach the group. As he neared, Mozenrath got a better look at him. The man had an aged face, a long white beard and hair falling about him. But the most telling thing about his appearance was the scrap of cloth he wore about his eyes, rendering him supposedly blind.

"Fasir." Aladdin said and rose to greet the man.

"Uh oh." Mozenrath heard the bird mutter. "Blindo the magnificent appearing never means anything good."

"Fasir." The sorcerer strode forward. "You're Fasir?"

"You know him?" Aladdin sounded surprised.

"By reputation only. My mo…Mirage told me about him." He said smoothly.

"Did she now?" Fasir clasped his hands patiently. "What an unexpected development."

Before anyone could discern what he might mean by this, Fasir held up his hands to bright the group to attention. "I have come to speak to you about your quest young Aladdin. I have been permitted to answer some of your questions, as I see you have many."

Mozenrath opened his mouth first, but Aladdin was determined not to let him say something that might offend their friend. "Can you tell us what happened at the stone barrier? And why the tree was burn to the ground?"

The old man gave what could be interpreted as a sorrowful smile. He pointed to Mozenrath with forceful implications. "Many would wish your failure and, ultimately, your demise. You have made many enemies for yourself, young sorcerer." He said heavily.

"Others, few that they are, see that there may be something in your worth saving. They would strive for your life, if only you would put some small faith in them."

Mozenrath gave a noise of disgust. "I don't need anyone's help old man. I've gotten where I am all on my own…"

"Meaning that you have no one to blame but yourself for your current predicament." Aladdin pushed in.

"Perhaps not." Fasir said. "Perhaps so. But the truth is, you stand at the precipice of your own fate Mozenrath. Your suffering is not yet over, and you will be asked to endure much to prove your worth."

"Prove my worth?" He sounded so haughty as he spat out the words. "Prove my worth! And who am I proving myself to? Who dares to think they are allowed to determine my life, either in its entirety _or _it's end!" he threw out a hand, waving off Aladdin before the hero could speak to stop him. "And for that matter how am I to trust anything you say? I don't even know who's side you're on?"

"So distrustful for one so young." Fasir spoke thoughtfully. "But be at ease Mozenrath. I am not here to cause you harm, but to help you and your friends here avoid it."

"How?" Aladdin stepped in, curious about what he could tell them. It was true that Fasir had a tendency to be a precursor to trouble. But he also made a habit of giving them a way out of it if you were patient enough to pay attention.

"I am not permitted to interfere too far into what shall happen." He confessed. "Simply ponder this." He turned to the fuming sorcerer, giving Mozenrath the sensation that he was being stared at with powerful intensity. "You put your faith in no one but yourself. You argue that you need no one's help. Yet when it was offered, you embraced Aladdin's hand an accept it."

"I didn't see any other options at that point." Mozenrath defended.

"Perhaps, but you have saved yourself before. You have endured beyond what any here know." Mozenrath stiffened a little, his head held proudly up. "You are a survivor by your very nature, and yet you accepted Aladdin's help. Does this not mean you have placed your trust, your life in his hands?"

He looked ready to pop off some snide comment, but held back at the last moment. A sardonic grin crept across his face and he looked over his shoulder at the street rat. "Oh I've long established that Aladdin is simply too…_noble_…to kill me off on his own." It was funny how he managed to make that sound like an insult.

"Ah but ask yourself this…in the end…will nobility be enough?"

"What in the seven hells is that supposed to…?" the turned and he had gone, disappearing into the mists and darkness surrounding them. "Well now where did he go?" he mused thoughtfully, despite his rising temper.

"What did he mean by that? 'Will nobility be enough?'" Aladdin began analyzing quickly.

"You know Fasir. He always likes to make things nice and vague for those of us who actually have to accomplish something." Iago grumbled as Abu chittered worriedly.

"I don't like it." Mozenrath said heatedly. "It means not only am I being watched, I'm being toyed with. And what's worse, I have no idea who."

"Really? You mean you don't keep a list of people you've wronged?"

"Be easier a keep a list of people I haven't." He at least had the self awareness to admit it.

_**He knows.**_

_Of course. But this was inevitable. We knew he would figure it out eventually._

_**But Fasir telling him did not help the matter! **_

_Be patient just a while longer. He can not avoid his fate. No man can live forever._

_***growl* He should have been dead long ago. He should have been ours. **_

_He will be. Soon enough. *a thoughtful pause* Though perhaps it would help us to be rid of the hero who helps him._

_**We can not touch that one. He is protected. He is **__**BLESSED.**_

_We can not interfere with him directly no. But if we can remove the sorcerer from his sight… *cruel chuckle* How far would this hero truly go to protect someone who has caused him such strife and difficulty? _

_**Ahhh! I see. Perhaps then we should turn our attentions to the master then? He is most eager to be reunited with his dear pupil. He would not notice if we should perhaps aid in his pursuit. **_

_An excellent plan. After all, we did not aid in his return to let him go to waste_


	7. Chapter 6

_Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
Well I was dead when I woke up this morning  
And I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_

The great rocky crags jutted up from the ocean like curved daggers thrusting into the sky. The waves crashed against them angrily, as though trying to break them down. "This is the island of Machana." Iago pointed to the central formation, a huge monolith made from sea glass and coiling into the heights.

"Not exactly the most welcoming of places." Mozenrath commented as the soared to the top. A cavern had been carved into the shape of a skull with it's mouth wide open.

"This from the guy with undead servants and snakes on his door." The bird was getting entirely too comfortable with backtalk. Mozenrath seriously debated giving him a good solid jolt of energy to teach him better manners but Xerxes saved him the trouble. Nipping at the blue tail feathers and sending the bird screeching into the tree branches.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin shouted as he protected Iago and Abu shook an angry fist at the hissing eel. "Keep a handle on that…thing."

"It's not my fault if he doesn't like your pet's attitude." Mozenrath defended, stroking his familiar with a wicked smile. They landed inside the skulls mouth. "So the orb is in there?"

"Yeah, but I'm hoping we can skip the three great obstacles, seeing as how we already managed them once before."

"You certainly do get around hero." There was actually a note of impression in the sorcerers voice as the tread deeper into the tower. Spider webs blocked the path and Mozenrath made a face as he dusted them off his finery. Xerxes on the other hand seemed to be having great fun gulping down the arachnids and had twitching legs hanging from his teeth when he came back to his masters side. "Xerxes that is disgusting." He chastised and the eel looked crestfallen.

They crossed a narrow set of stairs and went through an arched doorway. It opened up into a dimly lit cavern with large pillars, each one shining a fluorescent greenish-blue glow from the imbedded sea glass. "Impressive." Mozenrath said non chalant and touched along the pillar. It gave the room an eerie beauty that he was accustomed to.

However the giant archway on the other side made him more than a little nervous. _Nobody makes an archway that big if they don't want something equally big to come through it. _He mused.

As if on cue the floor vibrated with the falling of heavy footsteps. A guttural sound echoed from the arch. Mozenrath was suddenly reminded of just how helpless he was at the moment. "You've…done this before right?" he said to Aladdin, trying to keep all the nervousness out of his voice.

It was something of a comfort to know that Mozenrath was just as nervous. "Yeah. Genie had a cold and we needed the orb to cure him. I'm hoping Machana will remember us…fondly." He added.

Mozenrath jerked around like he was about to punch the street rat. "You **hope** he remembers you fondly? I swear for one of the supposed good guys you have more enemies than I do!"

"It's an occupational hazard." Aladdin said as the voice called out into the room.

"Who dares disturb the slumber of the great Machana?" A shadow appeared as the footsteps continued to come closer. The group looked up as a crocodile headed figure, easily as tall as the walls around Agrabah, stepped into the cavern. It roared threateningly, it's blue eyes landing on the intruders. "Who are you who seeks the orb of Machana?"

"I'm Aladdin and this is…" he made to gesture to Mozenrath.

"Wait…wait a minuet hold on here!" the voice turned irate and a hand reached down, plucking up the hero from the ground like an ant. The blue eyes narrowed as they looked at him cautiously. "I know you! You're that kid! That that that street rat who turned up and answered the riddle!"

"Somehow I don't think he remembers you fondly!" Mozenrath couldn't help but shout out mockingly. "I'm just saying…" he shrugged as the Genie punched a fist into his palm meaningfully.

Machana ignored him however. "Whadaya think this is a two for one sale? You pass all the obstacles and now you can just waltz in here whenever you please?" He dropped Aladdin back on the ground and pointed to where they'd come from. "No no. It doesn't work like that! One orb per customer. Go on! Shoo! Out ya go!"

"Hold on a moment!" Aladdin protested. "This orb isn't for me! I needed the last one to curse my friend from a cold!" he indicated Genie and then pointed to Mozenrath. "This time I need one for him."

The alligator head arched and came down, looking at Mozenrath an uncomfortably long time. "He looks healthy to me. What's wrong with him…besides being scrawny?"

Aladdin nudged Mozenrath and the sorcerer gave him a look of loathing. He jerked his head towards Machana and gestured as if to say 'go on, show him.'

Mozenrath took a deep breath and undid the bindings on his arm, lifting the bleached white digits up. The greenish light of the room gave it a sickening quality and Machana made a look of disgust.

"Errrugh. What'd you do to yourself kid? Did get your arm caught in a wheat thresher or what?" He stood back up as Mozenrath fumed hotly. Machana ignored him. "Alright I see your point. But you still can't just stroll in and get one." He accused. "But hey, I'm a fair guy. So here's what we'll do." He nodded to Mozenrath. "You have to pass the obstacles. On your own. With no help from the peanut gallery."

Mozenrath looked over at Aladdin cautiously the hero nodded. "Alright. Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Hold your horses kid." He poked Mozenrath in the chest hard enough to send him sprawling in the dirt. "What's your name?"

"I am Mozenrath, ruler of the land of the black sand." He said proudly as he stood up, brushing dust from his cloths.

"Mozenrath! Quiver in fear before the first great obstacle of Machana!" He roared and the roof of the cavern began to quake, sending a shower of rocks and dust on them all.

"Don't worry." Aladdin said jovially. "Last time he asked me to stick out my tongue and touch my forehead."

"Ahh! You think you've clever don't you?" Machana said and both sorcerer and hero gave him a look of sheepish guilt. "Well the challenges have changed since you're last visit. What? Did you think I'd let you go off and tell everyone how to get through here?" he laughed triumphantly. "Oh no. I should thank you. You made me realize I needed to step up my game for the next gooder."

"One, I'm not a do gooder." Mozenrath said as though he'd been dealt a grave insult. "Two, I hate you." He pointed to Aladdin angrily. "And I blame you for this."

"Me? How was I supposed to know you'd come along and drag me out on this adventure?" Aladdin defended.

"I blame you because one way or another you always manage to make my life more difficult!" Mozenrath shot back. "I swear even when it has nothing to do with you! I could start something a hundred miles away from Agrabah and I'd be willing to bet my other hand you'd show up to make a mess of it!"

"Well maybe this time you should be grateful considering I'm trying to save your life!" Aladdin poked Mozenrath in the chest and crossed his arms.

"Hey break it up break it up!" The alligator faced Machana put a large hand between them with a heavy thud. "Have your little lovers quarrel later."

"WHAT!?"

Machana actually recoiled from the combined force of their outraged yell. "Hey I'm not here to pass judgment I just do the obstacles."

Aladdin turned to chastise his friends (who frankly seemed to find the implication hilarious) while Mozenrath turned about five different shades of red and moved as far away from Aladdin as he could get without being conspicuous. Even Xerxes seemed to be getting a laugh out of it. He stopped at a vile look of impending doom from his master and hid behind the Genie.

"Traitor." Mozenrath muttered and turned back to the immortal being before them. "Alright. Let's get this over with. What is the first obstacle?"

Machana grinned cleverly. "Now pay close attention." He leaned in to the sorcerer. "When I was going to St. Ives I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks. Each sack had seven cats. Each cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sacks and wives. How many were going to St. Ives?"

""A math problem?" Aladdin said suddenly and began stroking his chin.

"Don't strain yourself street rat." Mozenrath said over his shoulder as he began doing the calculations in his head. _Seven and seven is forty nine. Times seven again comes out to three hundred and forty three…_ He didn't realize it but he was moving his finger in the air along with the calculations, mumbling quietly.

"What's the matter? Didn't think Algebra had real world applications?" Machana laughed triumphantly. "Come on come on! I haven't got all day!"

"Hold on a moment!" Mozenrath said without breaking his concentration. _Three hundred and forty three multiplied by seven equals…carry the two over then the three… _He doubled checked his math again and smiled. "Two-thousand four hundred…" he stopped mid-sentence. "Wait. Wait hold on." He changed position.

"Well? What's your answer?" the creature pounded its fists eagerly.

"Just give a man a minuet." Mozenrath said plaintively as he went back over the problem. "Can you say it one more time?" Machana rolled his blue orbs and repeated the question.

_When I was going to St. Ives I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks Each sack had seven cats. Each cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sacks and wives. How many were going to St. Ives_? He repeated the words again, turning it over in his head. "It's not math…it's a riddle." He smiled slyly as Machana began to look worried. "When **I **was going to St. Ives." He said triumphantly. "I was the only one going to St. Ives. Everyone else was walking the opposite direction!" he held up a finger. "Just one."

Machana crossed his arms and grumbled. "That's correct. You think you're so clever. Did yer boyfriend over there teach ya that trick?" Before Mozenrath could do more than bluster Machana directed them through the archway. "Well go on! Next obstacle right through there! Can't miss it!"

"That was clever." Aladdin admitted as they continued down the hall. "How did you figure that one out."

"It wasn't that hard. I used to like riddles all the time when I was a child. It was fun trying to figure out where the trick was." He caught Aladdin's' expression.

"Nothing. It's just hard to think of you as a child that's all."

"Everyone had a childhood Aladdin, including me. I grew up just like everyone else… well…maybe not just like everyone else." He had the candor to admit.

"Awww! I'll bet you were just a little cutie!" Genie poofed forward, dressed now in a polka dot fifties dress. He took out a wallet and letting the train of pictures fall from the air to the ground. "Come on now? Did widdle baby Mozie have pudgy cheeks?" he wrapped a friendly arm around Mozenrath and grinned.

Mozenrath gave a beleaguered sigh. "Gauntlet or not, if you touch me again I swear I will come down on you like the wrath of the gods bellow." His voice so deadpan it actually made the genie shiver. The blue djinn poofed back next to Aladdin and jerked a thumb at the sorcerer.

"What's his problem?"

"Heck if I know. Maybe he's more nervous than he's letting on." Aladdin surmised as they continued into the next cavern. "He certainly doesn't take getting teased very well."

"Yeah, he took that whole jibe about being your boyfriend real personal." Genie observed.

"Well he does hate me." Aladdin reasoned.

The walls opened up as the cavern grew into a new room. It was hung with thick curtains of clinging spider webs as the shadow of a massive arachnid of gold and red dropped down from above them.

"Tremble in fear mortals!" Machana landed before them, the skull like visage of his new form towering. "You have reached the second great obstacle of Machana!" He laughed with mocking effect, his long spider legs lifting in the air as he produced a cube about the size of a pomegranate. He held it down to the sorcerers level. Mozenrath could see that each side was composed of nine smaller cubes, all one color.

"Now Mister Smartie Britches let's see ya figure this one out." He took the cube and began to twist it back and forth. Mozenrath tried to keep up with his movements but with eight legs he was going far too fast. A moment later the cube was entirely disorganized, each side now a collection of all the combined colors. "You have one hour. Either return the cube to its original state, or suffer the consequences."

Mozenrath caught the cube and turned it over in his hands. "You've got to be joking." He said and began trying to see the trick. "It's impossible." He surmised after a few minutes.

"You haven't even tried yet." Machana actually sounded disappointed as Aladdin strode forward.

"Here let me see…"

"Naah!" Machana poked him back with a sharp leg. "No helping."

"But what happens if he fails?" Aladdin started.

"Hey nobody said you had to stay for the show. It isn't your lives on the line here. You can feel free to leave at any time." Machana stated, pointing at the exit.

Aladdin frowned. "No thanks. We'll stick around."

"Aww see now that's nice." Machana said with sincerity. "By the way you two make such a cute couple."

He heard a groan of exasperation from Mozenrath and it was Aladdin's turn to blush. "Look could…could you please stop saying that? You're making everyone uncomfortable."

"Oh no right I get it!" The spider thing said and nudged Aladdin with a wink. "On the down low right? I'm cool."

"That what? No. That's not what I mean." Aladdin tried to explain. "He and I…we aren't…I mean I'm married…to a woman…who I love. A lot" He paused as Machana looked at him with sarcastic disbelief. "She's a princess." He said as though that carried any weight.

"There!" Aladdin and Machana both turned to see Mozenrath holding a completed cube with a wry smile. "Finished." He tossed it back to Machana who almost dropped it in surprise.

"What? That's impossible? Did you peel off the stickers?" He began checking it in earnest.

"No you just didn't count for my intelligence." Mozenrath said smugly. "Well? Are we going to get to the next challenge or not? I'm starting to get bored."

Aladdin looked at him and shook his head. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

"You think you're so smart hmm?" Machana leaned close and Mozenrath became aware of just how sharp the teeth were. "Well I've got news for you buster, the last obstacle is the hardest. And if you fail, I'll crush you till you're nothing more than a greasy smear on the rock."

Mozenrath swallowed hard as the spider disappeared down the next tunnel.

Aladdin waited until Machana was entirely out of shouting distance before he turned to Mozenrath and asked. "Okay, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The puzzle box. How did you solve it? I've never seen anything like that and you did it in like five minuets." Aladdin seemed impressed enough that Mozenrath allowed himself a very small smile directed at the street rat.

"Honestly?" he said and quickly plucked a feather from Iago's tail. The parrot squaked and flew off. He closed his eyes and slowly the feather changed from vivid blue to green, the yellow, the red, then white, orange, and back to blue. "I could have solved it the right way, but it would have taken too long. So…"

"You cheated." Aladdin grinned and took the feather.

"It wasn't technically cheating. All he said was that I had to return the cube to its original state. He didn't say _how_ I had to go about doing that." Mozenrath seemed particularly pleased with himself.

Aladdin chuckled. "Maybe I don't give you enough credit Moze."

"I can be very resourceful when the need drives Aladdin." Mozenrath shrugged. "A trait we seem to share."

"It's so nice when you two are getting along." Iago said with heavy implication in his voice. Mozenrath suddenly seemed to come back to himself and up went the walls. He scowled darkly and walked down the tunnel ahead of the group.

"Iago." Aladdin chastised. "He was actually being semi-normal for a second."

"Hello? Am I the only one who remembers who we're dealing with here? This is Mozenrath! The guy who turned his mentor into a walking cadaver! The guy who made a career outta twisted arcane magic and brooding!" The bright red parrot squawked. "And you're sittin here play patty-cake like a couple of college roomies."

"Birds gotta point Al." Genie agreed. "We gotta remember who and what Mozenrath is. A few minuets of good mood doesn't make up for everything he's done."

"Yeah. I know." Aladdin agreed with a sigh. "I guess it's in my nature to trust people too much."

"Hey don't beat yourself up buddy. It's worked out in your favor before!" Genie tried to lighten the mood. "Remember Amal? Transformed into an immortal creature of darkness for seven years until…" he made a bright blue poof. "…saved! By your friendship."

Abu nodded and chittered out a 'Yeah.'

"And lets not forget Sadira. Witch of the sands, huge obsessive crush on you. Over time you even won her over." Genie said smartly.

"Yeah but Amal just had to reminded who he was already. And Sadira wasn't really evil, just lonely. Besides Mozenrath doesn't have a crush on me." He stopped. "At least I really hope not."

'My point is, you've done a lot of good before just by befriending people.' Genie had. "But I think your tendency to be the nice guy might need to be curbed a bit in this instance."

"Alright I get it. But hey who knows. Maybe when we save his life Mozenrath will take it as an opportunity. A second chance." As they rounded the corner and saw Mozenrath standing there in all his dark angst, eyeing them impatiently and sneering as they entered into the next room. "Maybe not."

This cave was filled with stalactites, each pointing down at them with threatening emphasis. The pillars were more squared and solid, layered back into row after row and giving the room a look of infinite space. The dust about their feet picked up as great wings beat through the corridor.

A majestic gryphon, the color of gold and tawny sands, landed before them, it's bulk blocking any hope of exit. He lowered his head to Mozenrath's level and eyed him with lethal intent. "You must now answer the third and final test of Machana! Fail, and you'll grease my beak with your blood!" he stomped down a paw just in front of the young wizard, making him stumble and fall backwards. "And Aladdin there will be looking for a new beau."

"HE IS NOT…!" Mozenrath stopped mid sentence and put his face to his palm, rubbing his sinuses with his fingers. "Can we please just get on with this?"

"Fine fine." Machana waved it off and gave an official cough. "The last test is a series of questions which you must answer perfectly in order to succeed." Machana chuckled as Mozenrath steadied himself. "The first question: What…is your name?"

Mozenrath's face fell, turned to look at Aladdin who shrugged, confused. "Mozenrath."

"What…is your favorite color?"

His lip curled, feeling as though he was being teased. "Purple."

"What…is the airspeed velocity of an un-ladened swallow?"

The sorcerer opened his mouth, stopped, and closed it again. He didn't want to risk saying anything until he had an answer. Suddenly he smiled. "African or European?"

Machana stared. "What?"

"You heard me. An African or European swallow?"

"Well…well what does that matter?" Machana said irritably.

"Because one's faster than the other. It really isn't fair to give me a question if you don't have the specifics laid out." Mozenrath pointed an accusing finger. "Unless of course…you don't know the answer."

Machana paused and looked quite put out. He growled and tapped his large paw angrily on the ground. "Alright. Okay you win. I give up." He groaned as a small door opened up in the chest. "I tell ya kid you can really pick 'em." He accused as a small blue beetle tossed a rope from the door. "Just gimmie a minuet to go get an orb okay. You wait here."

"A beetle?" Mozenrath rounded on Aladdin. "This whole time I was trying to impress a beetle?"

The hero shrugged. "Some things just aren't what they appear."

"Spare me." Mozenrath turned his back to the group. "At least this is over."

"Oh no sweet Mozenrath." Said a voice entirely devoid of warmth. ""It has barely begun."

"What?" Mozenrath turned slowly, the voice chilling through to his very core. "No." he said in a threadbare whisper.

Standing at the entry was a man taller than any of them by a good two feet. His build was lanky and twisted, his face full of gaunt lines and a sickening smile. His beard and mustache were peppered with black and grey and he wore finery that had gone out of style at least a decade before. There was an air of power to him, threatening but old, as though it was having trouble focusing.

"Who is that?" Aladdin asked curiously, then he recalled the shape of the hat and the shallow, slightly greenish color of the skin. "Is that…?"

Destaine laughed and summoned his magic, making the walls crack and crumble around him. "Tremble pathetic mortals! Tremble at the return of the mighty…"

"It's Destaine!" Iago screeched and ducked behind Aladdin. "Hide me!"

It took all his pride for Mozenrath not to follow the same path. Instead and turned to the Genie. "Give me my gauntlet!" he ordered quickly.

"Pthhhhbut! Not a chance wiz kid!" Genie said as the sorcerer began to charge his power about his hands.

Aladdin and the group ducked as the first volley of rocks soared through the air at the new wizards command. They struck the ground like little bombs, exploding into the ground and sending shrapnel of stalactites everywhere.

Mozenrath turned again. "You have to! It took the gauntlet to defeat him last time. We don't stand a chance like this!" he insisted.

"Yeah well he doesn't exactly look defeated to me." Aladdin answered. "Genie, sword!"

The djinn gladly poofed one into Aladdin's hand and Mozenrath stared agape. "He gets a sword and I'm standing here naked in the breeze? Give me something to defend myself with!" Another poof and Mozenrath stood there holding a wooden handle with a cylindrical tube attached to it. When he touched it squished softly and the entire thing was held together with a greyish silver tape. "What in the…?"

"It's a boffer." Genie said wickedly. "And you'd better get used to it cause it's the closest thing I'm letting you have to a weapon." He sped off before Mozenrath could come up with a scathing retort.

Aladdin was already moving his way past the attacks to get closer to the wizard. "Who are you?"

The man rounded on him, eyes taking in the youth. "A better question would be who are you boy?" he said and sent a wave of radiating power at Aladdin. "I don't recall Mozenrath having any friends like you around."

"We're not friends." Aladdin said pointedly, remembering what Iago and Genie had said. "I'm just here to help him." He dodged the magic meant to take him out and blocked the next shot with his sword, sending it doubling back at the sorcerer.

"I see. Such a pity. I could have had so much fun with the both of you." Destaine commented as he absorbed the returning power. "Perhaps I still can!" he chuckled and the rocks began to raise, imbued with his power. "Now tell me, where is my star pupil. I'd like to have a few words with him before the reunion begins."

"I'm right here you old vulture." Mozenrath said sharply, holding out the wooden core of the boffer and pressing all the power he could into it. The wood was certainly not meant to hold magic for long, but it would be easier to give it a full charge now than attempt to continuously try and rebuild how own. Without further ado he fired on Destaine, the flames landing precariously close to Aladdin's position without actually hitting him.

Destaine flung up his cape with snide inflection. "That is the best you can do? I could have sworn I taught you better than this."

"Well enough to destroy you once old man!" Mozenrath fired another bolt. This one was a little closer to the mark and the old wizards turban flared brilliantly as Mozenrath tried to line up another shot. "And I can do it again!"

"Ah! I think you'll find me a greater challenge without your glove boy." Destaine launched a wave of power through the air and it connected with Mozenrath, sending him spiraling back into a pillar. "So much for the promise of the next generation." He grinned and began to approach his former pupil as Mozenrath struggled to stand. "Now what to do with you first…"

"Now Genie!"

"What?" Destaine turned and his face blanched as a stream of solid water blasted into his torso, slamming his back against the walls.

"Come on!" Aladdin held out his hand to Mozenrath who was just desperate enough to let himself be pulled onto the rug. "We have to figure out a strategy to take him down. If could just…"

"No. Listen to me." Mozenrath said quickly, righting himself. "The only way I did it the first time was with the gauntlets help. He isn't even at half his full strength and we aren't even touching him!" his point was made for him as the rocks around Destaine exploded and the man fired off a bolt at the Genie, sending the blue entity through the air and across the cavern. "We need to get the orb and heal me first. We can decide what to do from there."

" But we can't just run away."

"It's not running away! It's strategic repositioning." Mozenrath argued. "Machana went that way!" he nudged the carpet. "Come on."

Destaine gathered himself up and smiled. "And where do you think you can run to that I can not find you Mozenrath?" He grinned, summoning six of the mamlucks from the black sands. With a single movement they fell to the ground in shambles, mixing with the rocks and stalactites as he shaped their being. Within moments, six hounds stood before him, dead golem like creatures growling and snarling for blood. "Go! Find Mozenrath! Slaughter the others and feed but bring the pup to me!" They howled and obeyed.

The howl echoed and Aladdin half turned. "What was that?"

"Something we don't want to catch up with us." Mozenrath said as they entered a room filled with shelves. "What? He had all of these and he gave us such troubles over just one?"

"It's called a trial. You're supposed to earn 'em you ingrate." Machana said, rolling one over. "And what you couldn't practice a little patience as well?"

Mozenrath ignored the comment and reached to take the orb.

He jerked back his hand just in time as the orb burned furious red and exploded. "What? No!"

Destaine laughed triumphantly as he entered the hall. His magic swarmed out to the nearest shelves, the orbs nearest him turning red and imploding. "Now what sort of trouble have you gone and stirred up here?" he wagged his finger as though disciplining a child. "You will have to be punished for this Mozenrath."

"I've had enough of your punishments to last a life time." Mozenrath said and raised his staff up. Instead of aiming for Destaine he instead aimed for the ceiling. The next bolt of energy brought down several of the sharp stalactites. They missed the old mage by a hair as he dissipated and reappeared in a new place.

"One would never know, seeing the company you chose to keep." Destaine mocked. "Who is your new friend?" he gestured to Aladdin. "Don't be shy Moze. Introduce me."

"I'm Aladdin." The street rat said bravely, brandishing a sword. "And I already know who you are. So why don't we skip the pleasantries?"

A cruel smile. "Fair enough." He raised his arms as the dogs he had conjured leapt from the doorframe, one of them tearing into the djinn with its sharp teeth, the other grasping carpet by the tassels and grounding the group.

Aladdin and Mozenrath both tumbled to the floor, trying to find their footing before Destaine made the next wall of orbs implode, sending a shower of glass and wood everywhere. "We have to get one of those orbs before he destroys them all!" Mozenrath shouted.

"You find an orb!" Aladdin answered back. "Well take care of Destaine. GO!"

Mozenrath didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the staff and grimaced. There were only a few charges left and he wouldn't be able to fill it again without time to recuperate his own magic stores. He would have to take his shots carefully. He headed off down the aisles.

'Hey! Hey! HEY!" He lifted his foot, realizing he had almost stepped on the blue beetle. "What in the world is going on here?" Machana stood up, shocked as he looked around at his stored orbs being destroyed. "You! You little malcontent! You're responsible for this!"

Mozenrath rolled his eyes, not particularly caring what the creature though. He moved, looking and shoving aside the destroyed orbs as he tried to find one intact. Another explosion told him that the likelihood of this was getting less and less by the moment. A blood curdling howl followed by a masculine scream roused his attention. It sounded like Aladdin was finding out just how difficult it could be to face a wizard like Destaine. A part of his wanted to say it served the street rat right…

But mostly he was sincerely hoping that the hero's good fortune would hold out.

"Yes!" he cried out as a smooth, round orb touched his hand and he pulled it from the wreckage. He could feel the power within it swirling and warming his skin happily. It was a comforting sort of warmth that gave one peace in their deepest center. A clear mark of healing magic at it's highest. Mozenrath held the orb close and closed his eyes to absorb the power…

He sensed the sudden magical current just in time to turn. Destaine's power hit the orb at full speed and Mozenrath felt everything scream with hard, violent energy as the orb exploded against his chest. He could not even yell in pain as the backlash of power sent him flying back through the aisles and into a wall. There was a sickening sound of bone cracking and his head swam.

There was a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to stand and fell back to the ground. He supported himself on his hands and knees as he raised up and tried to spot Aladdin. The hero was unconscious only ten feet away, surrounded by burning wreckage and his Genie was still contending with two of those hounds. Mozenrath took a breath and looked instead for Destaine.

"Right here Mozenrath." A hand tangled in his hair and yanked him up from the ground as it had when he was a child. He struggled against it and a hard strike caught him full in the face. Another. Another. Another, until his nose began to drip blood. The Destaine hit him hard enough to send Mozenrath to the ground, his entire body hurting. "Now my sweet little Mozenrath, what have you managed to get yourself into?"

He looked down and realized that the explosion and burned away his top and bandage, revealing the full extent of damage. He clasped his hand to the bone and began trying to scoot away.

"Poor poor Mozenrath. You always were so prone to injury." As if to emphasize his point he lashed at the young man with the heat of his powers, entrapping him in a torrent of angry energy. Mozenrath gasped and bit down hard, wave after wave of pain hitting him until he bowed. "Now don't be like that." Destaine said in a voice full of false pity. "Come to your master. I'll make it all better." His grin was positively disturbing. "Didn't I always?"

There was a movement and a glint of steel so fast that Mozenrath jumped as he heard Destaine scream in agony. He was surprised more than he could say when he saw Aladdin, baring his teeth right next to him, his sword thrust up into Destaine's shoulder blade. "I'd worry about yourself first!" he shouted and grabbed Mozenrath's arm. "Come on! This whole place is going to collapse!"

The raced past, the carpet swooping down the grab ahold of their group as the last of the orbs fell from their shelves and smashed on the ground. The djinn disappeared from the jaws of one of the hounds and reappeared net to Aladdin as they moved through the tunnels and back out from the caves skeletal maw. It collapsed behind them, the tall towering spire upon which it had rested crumbling down.

"Well that should keep Destaine busy for a while." Aladdin said with a jovial smirk and looked at Mozenrath. It surprised him to see the sorcerer staring silently at the rubble, his face drawn with a strange emotion.

"Not long enough." He said after a while. "Besides, what does it matter? We lost the orbs."

"Yeah but their not the only thing with healing powers." Genie chipped up, always able to find some shred of good news. "Al, do you remember the golden thread of Mothias?"

Aladdin snapped his fingers. "Of course! We used it before when Nefir put that sleep spell on me. We could use the string to…"

"No we can't." Mozenrath said hollowly. "The thread only works on minor ailments. It's not a spell component or a healing reagent. It's an alchemic ingredient. It wouldn't be enough…not by a long shot." He clenched his bone fist and it did not miss him how Aladdin grimaced at the sound it made. "If you don't like it then look away." He snapped shortly.

Aladdin chose not to respond as they flew out over the bay. There was a small town near by where they could resupply before heading off again. If Mozenrath was right and Destaine was powerful enough to get out of there alive, it wouldn't be wise to stay in the same area.

He had surprised himself with his actions in the cavern. It wasn't like him to take such definitive action like that. And certainly not outright stabbing someone! That wasn't like him at all! He hadn't thought about it at the time, and he wasn't going to say anything at this point, but he had been conscious when Destaine had been talking to Mozenrath, waiting for the two of them to get close enough for him to do something heroic.

Something in the way the old wizard had spoken to Mozenrath set him on edge. It wasn't just the words…it was the tone. The sweet, cajoling, almost sickeningly affectionate way Destaine had talked to his former pupil. Like he was pulling at some invisible string tying them both together. He could almost feel how it had disgusted the sorcerer now at his side to be spoken to like this again. But why?

_Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded Destaine had control over him? _That would make sense with an ego like his. Aladdin put it to the back of his mind as they approached the town. It wasn't like Mozenrath would answer any questions he might have anyhow.


	8. Chapter 7

_As a child he had cried as all children will  
Then at some point his tear ducts ran dry  
He grew to be a man, the shit hit the fan  
Things got bad, but he couldn't cry_  
_

The sea foam washed over the broken and battered rock, crashing against them as waves will. Slowly the once great cavern of Machana was sinking into the ocean. Within hours it would be entirely wiped from the island.

Beneath the rubble something stirred. There was a quaking and a build-up of energy as a pile of rubble burst, slinging hot rocks all over the place. A hand rose like a dead thing from it's grave and grappled for a handle on the surface, pulling itself up little bit little. Breathing heavily, Destaine drug himself up from the underground, growling to himself angrily. His shoulder was bleeding profusely and he grimaced, using his magic to stem the blood flow.

"Clever little Mozenrath." He said through gritted teeth as he cleaned the dust from his robes. "You always were good at getting yourself into more than you could handle." He flared his magic, blowing off steam by wrecking a little of his surroundings. "But then you never had such loyal compatriots before either." He mused. Who had the handsome youth astride the carpet been? He didn't look familiar.

"Didn't seem much like your type either." Destaine said as he looked towards the far shore. He shook his head, he would have to remind his little pupil of what it was like to be around someone with more quality.

But that might have to wait. With the chaos and destruction, he had lost hold of the crystal he had been using to track the young necromancer. It would be increasingly difficult to track him without it. Destaine summoned his will and could detect the faintest trail of Mozenrath's magical signature, but it was hours old, and he was no mukhtar. Mozenrath was sure to have gotten far away by now.

"Damn and hellfire." He growled out and kicked at one of the broken orbs. It sparked and sputtered in irritation for a moment and Destaine's eyes glinted. He hefted the pearlescent case and let his undersenses tap into it cautiously. His experience with healing magic was limited, being an evil sorcerer and all, but this was strong. The orb itself was no more than a case for the swirling, dormant powers housed inside of them.

"Of course." It seemed so obvious now a neophyte should have figured it out. He blamed himself for being so out of practice. Destaine extended his senses and was thrilled to find the air heavy with vibrant power. Such power would be an absolute shame to waste. Of course it would take him a little work to gather it properly.

Using his magic he began to locate many of the shards that littered the island. Destaine gathered them up on a rock and sat down calmly to begin his work. Slowly, patiently, he took several deep breaths and focused his will, feeling a quiver of pleasure as it responded eagerly.

With one hand extended he began to slowly gather enough of the wafting power to create a sphere before him. One could not perceive it without being a sorcerer themselves, thought they would have felt it. Destaine could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge as the power fought him briefly and lost. He made it conform until he had stabilized the magic momentarily.

With his other hand he began to fit the shards of glass to the sphere as though putting together a particularly complicated puzzle. He had to be careful. If he failed and missed even the smallest gap between the pieces, the magic would leak over time. However he still had to make it possible to force power into it. As he built the container up bit by bit he continued his work of condensing the magic in the air.

Hours passed and he did not move more than his hands and brow. As the final few shards set into the sphere his hands reached up to grasp the orb. Fire flew from his fingertips and he began to melt the glass into a perfect sphere, twisting them from side to side with all the delicacy of a professional glassblower. Sweat beaded and dripped along the lines of his face as he worked. Even now he controlled himself, slowly working more of the effervescent mana here into the structure.

When it was done, Destaine exhaled heavily, exhausted from his labor. He was pleased with his labors as the power began to flicker and then hum within its new shell. It was almost dusk and the light made his face a tapestry of fearsome shadows.

He waited until dawn before continuing his intentions. Drawing from the newly captured power of the orb, he now felt stronger than he had in ages. It was making his own powers a great deal easier to use. The responded instantly now.

He again sent out his undersenses and was pleased to find that Mozenrath's trail had not gone entirely cold. If he could get within a few miles of the boy he should be able to find him easily. Of course there was still more magic here, but he could not risk entrapping it all within this one vessel. It would implode from internal pressure. Already he could feel the magical pressure dissipating into the atmosphere. He debated his options and frowned. He would have to let the rest go.

_Besides…_ Destaine reasoned with a smile. _…I'll have plenty to play with one I find my dear pupil._

They resupplied at the town, making sure they had enough to hold out for a few weeks travel. Mozenrath had said nothing while they wandered the town and projected such an aura of displeasure that no one dared speak to him. Perhaps it had something to do with the hastily applied bandages that now made him look like a burn victim. He continued his silence as they took to the forest, looking to camp somewhere out of the way.

He seemed to be entirely insular as they set up camp and ate their dinner until he actually moved to feed his portion to Xerxes. He ate nothing himself but drank copious amounts of water.

Tired of the moping, Aladdin spoke up. "You've got to eat something sooner or later Mozenrath." He tried to keep his tone gentle but firm, not wanting to upset the man further.

"I can't." Mozenrath said simply.

"Why not?" Aladdin said out of curiosity.

"Why do you think? My body is deteriorating Aladdin. I can't digest normally anymore. There's no guarantee what I put in my mouth won't just slip out through the rib cage." He indicated his chest with a hand. "I'm taking enough of a risk just drinking."

"Oh." Aladdin decided not to comment further.

Silence settled back in for a time until suddenly Mozenrath stood up. Everyone jumped as though they were about to be attacked and the sorcerer rolled his eyes. "I have to go."

"Go?" Aladdin started. "What do you mean go? You're just going to leave?"

"What? No." Mozenrath jerked a thumb at the trees. "Go."

Aladdin winced as he realized what he meant. "Oh. Okay just don't go too far."

"Yes mother." Mozenrath snipped sarcastically as he moved into the forest, Xerxes floating after him. "You'd think a man could take a piss without twenty questions"

Aladdin waited until the lean figure was out of sight before looking at his friends. "Does that strike anyone else as odd?"

"You mean the fact that he took the eel with him for a bathroom break?" Genie offered.

"Exactly." Aladdin took the sword and stuck it in his belt. "I'm going to follow him. You guys stay here just in case." He headed off in the same general direction Mozenrath had gone, stay low and quiet as he got into the woods. He was well aware that he was likely being paranoid, but his distrust of the sorcerer went far enough to be wary of any schemes the man might be concocting. Beyond that, there was always the potential that Destaine was closer than they thought.

If the worst that came of this was that he caught Mozenrath relieving himself he could live with that.

His suspicions seemed confirmed when he caught up with the sorcerer five minutes later. He was sitting by the lake side on a rock, head down as Xerxes swam worriedly around the crouched figure.

"Master alright?" the little eel croaked out.

"What do you think?" Mozenrath raised his head enough to shoot an angry glare at his familiar.

And enough for Aladdin to see the tears streaking his face.

"Master cry…" Xerxes said carefully. "Xerxes not see master cry for long time."

Mozenrath blanched and hurriedly wiped the water from his face, holding his sleeve to his eyes a moment longer. His chest rose and fell raggedly as he sobbed once more.

The little eel swam back and forth in the air with extreme agitation. "Not cry since master Destaine hurt him…" the eel seemed to be thinking to itself, an act which surely strained the creature. In a display of touching affection, the grey eel nuzzled his master's black curls gently. In an even more amazing display, Mozenrath did not wave him off, instead pulled the strange thing into his lap softly.

"Xerxes…" he said in a soft, level voice. "I-I cannot afford to be without power when Destaine next finds me." There was a purposeful tone to his voice that kept Aladdin listening closely. "I can't let him catch me defenseless like this." He stroked the eels spinal fin with a tender touch. "Do you understand?"

Xerxes looked up through mismatched, trusting eyes. "Xerxes not understand." If the eel felt any fear he did not betray it.

Mozenrath's expression was blank. His eyes were like two dark coals in the night as he looked at the loyal familiar. "Xerxes, you're going to have to go away for a while." He placed his bandaged hand on Xerxes back, a soft bluish red glow covering the eel like a blanket. "I'll bring you back…when things are safe." He promised.

"Xerxes go away." The familiar responded sleepily, his eyes closing as his figure began to dissipate.

Aladdin watched as Mozenrath absorbed the power, flexing his skeletal digits. A few seconds more and the eel was gone, Mozenrath's hands still holding the place where he had been. When it was done he saw Mozenrath's lips move and could have sworn he heard the softest of words.

_I'm sorry._

He swallowed hard and suddenly became aware of what he had intruded upon. Feeling more guilty than words could explain, Aladdin began to slowly back away from the scene.

_Snap!_

Mozenrath's head shot up and Aladdin froze. He was back among the trees, but he didn't know how well hidden when the sorcerer stood and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was a moment where he was certain he'd been spotted, but Mozenrath must have decided it was nothing as he began to wander off.

Aladdin held his position a moment longer until he heard the footsteps fade away. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned to head back to camp. That had been…disturbing on a lot of levels. Despite his constant abuse of the eel, Aladdin had always suspected a lingering affection for the creature. It was the only thing Mozenrath had ever displayed any tolerance to. Obviously there was a backstory there, but getting Mozenrath to elaborate on it (especially now) would be pointless.

But that wasn't' all of it. It had been bad enough watching the sorcerer destroy the only thing outside of himself and his gauntlet that held any meaning to him, but to see such a torrent of emotions in such a short amount of time.

_He's afraid._ Aladdin realized. _He's afraid of dying. He's afraid of losing everything he's fought for. He's afraid of Destaine finding him and…_

And what? That question had been lingering in his mind since the start. Was Mozenrath simply afraid of losing his free will again? Did he fear being under someone else's power so badly?

_Then again if Destaine was anything like the other evil sorcerers I've met. _Aladdin considered. Evil men tended to do evil things. And he didn't want to think about what it might have been like being raised by someone like Destaine. Completely alone in that dark, depressing Citadel. Surrounded by death and arcane powers since…

Aladdin realized he had no idea how long Mozenrath had been under Destaine's influence. If the man was half as bad as Iago he'd once suggested it would go a long way to explaining why Mozenrath was the way he was. If he had never known anything else…

Not that he was making excuses for the man. Aladdin hadn't exactly had an easy life growing up alone in the streets of Agrabah. It would have been all too easy to become a cutthroat or join up with a group of bandits. But he'd always worked hard to make the right decisions. To be a good person despite what he'd had to do for survival.

_But then again I had a family…at least for a little while. _He could still clearly remember his mother's face. Her kindness and love. She had taught him that it was okay to be clever and how not to get caught. She had taught him how to pick locks and pockets but it hadn't changed who she was as a person. Other women had called her names and talked behind her back about how she was raising her son wrong.

_She wasn't raising me wrong. She was raising me to survive._ Aladdin knew now. But she had still raised him herself until the day she died. Had Mozenrath ever been given that privilege? Who had been there for him before Destaine? Did he have a mother? A father? Anyone?

Had he been an orphan?

Aladdin sighed and wondered why he was questioning this. It wasn't like Mozenrath was going to spill his life story to anyone. That brief moment in the cave where he had given the hint of a smile was the closest he had ever seen the sorcerer to looking normal. And just now, the way he had handled Xerxes with a sort of tenderness. It was awkward enough just knowing that the sorcerer was capable of anything other than the contempt he showed others.

Besides, Aladdin wasn't sure he wanted his questions answered.

The camp fire met his eyes and Aladdin smiled as he came out of the forest. His friends looked at him a little awkwardly and Aladdin turned to see Mozenrath watching him with a ferocious gaze.

"You should be careful wandering the woods at night Aladdin." His voice was deadly calm. "You never know what trouble you might get into."

Instead of trepidation, Aladdin felt a burning anger in his gut. "I'll keep that in mind." He said with equal calm.

Genie picked that exact moment to interrupt. "Say, has anybody seen Xerxes?"

_So it has begun. _

_ Oh yes. The boy has been shown beneath the mask our Mozenrath holds so dear._

_ Ah but it will it have any effect on him? Or has the sorcerer pushed too far for too long?_

_ Only time will tell. Fell powers are at work here. And we may only interfere so far in these affairs. _

_ But we promised Mirage we would help. It has been eons since one of the Incarnations came to us for a favor. Our kind and theirs do not mix._

_ And we shall help. We have already sent Fasir to aid them in their quest. _

_ That may have been a mistake. His presence alerted the Others to our work. He might have avoided their notice a while longer had we not taken such bold action._

_ But not long enough. Fasir was a necessary risk. There are things they must begin to question if all is to end well. _

_ And actions they must take if they are to be proven worthy. *a sense of pity* I fell sorrow for the sorcerer. For how he has suffered…_

_ And how he will suffer still. But the scales must be made even. He must be made to pay for his actions. If it is not in this life, then it will be in the next. And all is for naught. _

_ And Aladdin? How will he react when the inevitable occurs?_

_ That is a different matter altogether. We are here to salvage the wizard, if we can. If Aladdin's actions are not favorable… *a pregnant pause* We shall think of something else. We always do._

_ Yes. But we do not always succeed either. _


	9. Chapter 8

_It's you I blame for all the shame  
This anguish and this aching  
The mirror turned against the wall  
Myself despised, forsaken _  
_

Mozenrath's eyes shot open as he felt the change in their surroundings. "Aladdin!" he called out just before a firebomb shook the ground, sending the tents up in flames as the group hurried into the chaos.

The first thing he saw was his own mamlucks standing at the ready, their swords pointed at him viciously. His anger flared. "How dare you! I am your master!" his gathered his magic in threat and heard a cold, cruel laughter ring out.

"Not anymore Mozenrath. I have assumed…or shall I say, reassumed control of my lands." Destaine strode forward, the last vestiges of his undead self gone from his face. He looked as he had so many years ago. Older, but still a wizard to be contended with. The orb of power he had collected was hovering above his head, glowing fiercely. It no longer held the soft, pinkish glow but rather a violent, dark one that reflected it's owner. "And now the time has come to reassume control of you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mozenrath flung his powers out, connecting with the two mamlucks closest to him and sending them into piles of awkwardly twitching bones. "I'm not the same little boy you used to have authority over! And I'll be damned if I let you have it again!" he took aim and launched his magic through the chaos, Destaine blocking it just in time.

"Ahhh. So you do have something left, even without your accursed glove. So nice to know you kept in practice." Destaine gave a lewd grin. "Any other new trick's you'd care to show me?"

"How about this one!" Aladdin flew in overhead, having gotten a foothold on carpet while the antagonist was distracted. He grabbed hold of the man's flowing turban and jerked it undone, tying it instead around the man's face.

"Upstart brat!" Destaine snarled and fired at the carpet, catching the tassels aflame. "Kill the others! Bring me Mozenrath!" he ordered to the assembled mamlucks. The lumbered forward, spurred on by the obsessive will of their new master.

Aladdin landed besides Mozenrath, quickly putting out his friends fire and rolling him up onto his back. "We never had much trouble with the mamlucks when they were yours." He said offhanded to Mozenrath. "How much worse can they be when their Destaine's?"

Mozenrath nodded absently and hoped the hero was right. But he was worried. Last time Destaine had only been able to bring a few mamlucks across, and even then he'd had to pair them with something else in order to keep them stable. Now there were dozens surrounding them. How had he transported so many and managed to keep them together this long? Where we he getting magic from?

Destaine had righted himself and was now advancing with his new troops, flush with power. He raised his hands and the fire on the tents burned with rapacious intensity, blocking off any exit. "You won't escape me this time Mozenrath! We have much to discuss you and I!"

Mozenrath saw a flash of bright blue behind his old master and dedicated himself to keeping the man's attention focused on them. "What would you like to talk about? Perhaps how I defeated you and humiliated you? How I ruined your name in the world of sorcery?" he couldn't help but smirk a little. "Or how you begged me not to when I began to steal your life force away?"

Destaine's eye twitched, but he kept composure. "It used to be you who pleaded with me not to do so many things Mozenrath. Does your friend there know all the sweet games we used to play?"

Fear shot through him but he kept it down. Aladdin, for his part, didn't seem to note the inflection. "It doesn't matter what you did Destaine! You won't be doing it again!" he promised and swung his sword at the approaching mamluck, crashing it into the ribs. He grabbed hold of one of the tent sides and swung it up, trapping two more in the fabric and using his body to knock them into a tree. Mozenrath brought forth his charge of power and let it out in a wave, slamming four of the approaching mamlucks back into the lake.

Back to back they fought as more mamlucks came from out of the trees.

"Where is he getting them from?" Aladdin shouted over his shoulder.

"I don't know! He shouldn't be able to transport this many!" Mozenrath yelled back as his hands flared and he struck carefully. He couldn't afford to waste power in lavish displays. So instead he relied on knowing where to strike his own creatures. They were weakest at the joints, neck, knee, elbow, hips. A well timed, firm hit could crumble a mamluck. He noted that Aladdin had figured this out as well and had changed tactics.

"You underestimate me Mozenrath. You always have!" Another volley of magic flung itself between them and the sorcerer was separated from Aladdin by a climbing wall of flame.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin shouted and turned, realizing that he would not be able to get through. But he held out as Genie appeared behind the wizard. He was still in basically the same shape, but instead one hand was now changed into a red chainsaw while the other held a double barrel shot gun. He was dressed in a jeans shirt with the arms torn off and a pair of dark khaki pants. The Genie winked at his friend and shouted out "This! Is my BOOMSTICK!"

The look of complete and utter confusion on Destaine's face was priceless as the Genie began firing off his "boomstick", taking out mamlucks as their heads went flying too and fro.

"Way to go Genie!" Aladdin cheered and noted that even Iago and Abu were doing their part. Swooping down among the chaos to grab the undead minions and swing their heads off. He turned and could see bursts of Mozenrath's power through the flame but nothing else. He would have to assume the sorcerer was doing alright for now. He headed into the fray, using his agility to dodge in between the attackers.

Mozenrath, for his part, was holding out rather well. His power wasn't anywhere near what he was used to, but he was standing in a pile of bones and mamluck pieces up to his calves and that satisfied him. If it had been even remotely possible for the undead creatures to feel pain, he might have gotten a bit more satisfaction out of the situation. But for now he was just going to have to save that for Destaine.

Another mamluck charged, bringing its sword down as Mozenrath slipped to one side and snapped his hand forward, delivering a precise measure of power to the spinal cord. The mamluck went down like a leaf in the wind. Mozenrath turned, looking to see if there were any more.

It galled him to see at least eight more mamlucks specifically focused on him. He began to retreat, already feeling as though his reserves were running dry. He could, after the battle perhaps, see if there were any vestiges of power left in the shambling corpses, but there wasn't time for that now. And as fond as he was of self-preservation, he had never been accused of being a coward. Besides, the fire was flanking him on three sides, giving him a choice of running either directly towards Destaine or into the approaching mamlucks.

So he chose the third option and reached up, grabbing ahold of a limb jutting out from a tree and hauling himself up. The mamlucks rushed in, waving their swords at him as he climbed out of the fire pit and back onto solid ground. He turned to see he had gained some distance and the mamlucks limited thinking capacity kept them from following suit.

There was a cracking sound like thunder and Mozenrath's eyes widened in surprise as a smoking mamluck head went flying past him. He turned and had to smile just a twitch at seeing Aladdin and company go to town on Destaine's forces. "Now you see what I have to put up with." He muttered under his breath.

Still this was turning out better than he could have hoped. If Aladdin's annoying heroic tendencies prevailed they might just be able to beat Destaine back. Of course it might be a little difficult to convince Aladdin that Destaine would need to be permanently exterminated…but then again he wasn't intending to ask permission.

A sound caught his attention and Mozenrath grimaced to see the mamlucks had figured out to walk around the fire. His magic flared and he prepared to fight again…

Aladdin swung his sword down and it was blocked by one of the undead, placing itself between Destaine and the hero. The mage laughed wickedly as his power slung forward and caught Aladdin in the chest, sending him reeling backwards until Genie caught him. Aladdin grit his teeth and start to rise only to realize that he was actually hurt!

"Al!" Genie looked down. The slice was not deep but you wouldn't have known from how much blood was coming out.

"I'm okay!" Aladdin insisted and got back up. "Just patch me for now." A zap later and he was bandaged around his chest. 'Come on! We can't let him escape."

"Does he look like he's trying to go anywhere?" Iago screamed, zooming in and landing against Aladdin's arms. "Destaine followed us for something, and I'm willing to bet the wizkid is it!"

"Okay, so how do we stop him?"

"You're askin me? How should I know?"

"I don't know! You always seem to know something!" Aladdin defended as they ducked behind an outcropping rock and tried to form a plan.

"Destaine is on a different level! How many sorcerers do you know who actually conquered a kingdom? Our current list is 2! The headless guy, and mister magic out there!" Iago pointed out with his usual crass observation. "None of the others even came close. I'm with Mozenrath. Give him back the gauntlet and see what he can do. It worked once, it might just work again!"

"No! We can't take that risk." Aladdin argued. "Besides we'd have to find him first and…"

"Wait a minuet…" Genie said suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone went silent and they realized there was nothing. No flashes of magical power. No sounds of encroaching mamluck groans. Nothing.

Cautiously Aladdin took the initiative and peeked over the rock. "Their…their gone." He said as the rest of the group came out. The campsite and much of the surrounding forest had been decimated into a war zone of burnt vegetation and mamlucks parts still hobbling around aimlessly. There was no sign of Destaine…

…or Mozenrath.

He was being carried limply by his arms between two of the undead as they were taking him somewhere. He couldn't raise enough to look and see where they were going without alerting them to his awareness.

The eight that had approached him straight on had been little more than a distraction for the one who got round behind him and delivered a forceful blow from the pommel of the sword into his head. He could feel a welt rising there, throbbing into his brain. There was likely a concussion if the nausea in his gut was any indication. But he held on. Staying limp and lifeless as he took in the details around him. Anything that might be useful.

Suddenly the forest floor changed to old stone roads and Mozenrath risked raising his head enough to peek. He could see the towers of an old, dilapidated fortress ahead. Obviously Destaine had set himself up there. He could see a light through the gates and knew his old master was there waiting for him.

_Enough of this._ He grit his teeth and twisted, firing off a bolt of glaring energy and getting to his feet. He was woozy and off balance, but he took off as fast as he could, jackknifing between the trees to gain distance. He didn't care where he was headed. Anything would be better than…

He felt the power before the light encroached on him, encasing his body and slamming him to the ground. "No!" he shouted and fought against it, struggling with everything he had, clawing at the ground as it began to drag him back.

"Oh yes." Destaine whispered, pulling Mozenrath towards him until the younger man was on his stomach before his old masters boots. "My sweet little pupil…welcome back."

"What happened? When did we lose him?" Aladdin said, searching through the wreckage.

"I don't know Al. he must have gotten captured at some point during the battle." Genie said.

Aladdin chewed his lower lip. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had a gut twistingly bad feeling about this. "Iago was right. He came here just to capture Mozenrath. We shouldn't have let this happen."

"Who says? Destaine got what he wanted and now he'll leave us alone. I say let him have the kid and cut our losses." Iago commented heartlessly.

"No. We promised to help save him if we could. We can't just leave him." Aladdin said firmly. "Besides…" he added on a practical note. "Whatever he wants Mozenrath for, I doubt it will be good for Agrabah. Who knows what he'd be capable of if he convinced Mozenrath to tell him everything he's learned in the past years."

"Yeah but we don't know where they took him. They could be all the way back to the Citadel by now." Genie pointed out.

"Then we need to start searching. "If they took him off it wouldn't have been without a fight." Aladdin said. "Look for signs of a struggle."

It was hours, nearly dawn before there was enough light to see where two sets of foot prints had dragged someone away through the dirt. "There. We need to go fast."

"We can't." Genie said, pointing to the rug. "Carpet got burned bad and it's going to take time for me to fix him." He unrolled their friend, showing where the single marks had torn into the fabric.

"Alright. You guys stay here and help carpet. I'll go after Mozenrath." He lifted the lamp. "I'll take this in case I need extra help. But it might be easier to get him out of there without causing a big ruckas."

"I'll keep an ear out for ya buddy!" Genie said light heartedly as he poofed the surroundings into an mechanics shop and began working on Carpet.

"Ahh, my dear student." Destaine said, twirling one of the ebony curls between his thumb and forefinger. He had always loved the long, gently curling tresses. "You've learned so much since we last saw one another. I have to admit I'm impressed with how far you've come." He let the tips of his fingers touches down the fine cheekbones and onto the jaw. Mozenrath's nostrils flared but he did not belittle himself by struggling against it. He stared Destaine down, the fury in his cold black eyes desperately trying to mask a terror only the old wizard would ever fully know.

"Well you know how I always hated to disappoint you." Mozenrath said smoothly as he was touched. "You were such an exacting teacher."

"I may have taught you everything you know, but I have yet to teach you everything I know. Destaine gave him a ruthless kick and turned his magic on the young sorcerer. "Still, you shame me Mozenrath. You really let yourself go." he touched the bandages as though fondling silk.

Mozenrath winced at the kick but strained to remain emotionless. "Well these things do happen. Being a sorcerer and all makes you prone to damaging magical acts." He kept himself tightly controlled, determined not to flinch as those fingers touched under his chin with calculated cruelty. "You'd know the most about that wouldn't you."

"Still such an impudent…little…shit!" Destaine hissed out the last syllables as he slapped Mozenrath with the back of his hand. "One might have hoped you'd learn manners by now."

"Yes because you were always so polite." Mozenrath sneered and his head spun as he was cracked back against the wall.

Destaine gave a dry chuckle, his hand stroking down to the throat. Mozenrath jerked back as the fingers began to tighten, his masters hand horribly strong. It was becoming difficult to breath and Destaine's face seemed consumed in watching Mozenrath begin to struggle against the attentions. Harder and harder he kept the pressure on until he heard a satisfying choking noise.

"Beg me you little fool!" he snarled, grabbing down hard. "Beg me to be merciful and perhaps you'll be surprised!"

Mozenrath felt his lungs ache for air as he struggled to breath. "I…I will never beg. Not to anyone. And never again to you!" he spat in his former masters face and considered it well worth it even when a fist landed upside his head. It was followed with a callous backhand and another as Mozenrath coughed, blood tricking down his chin.

To Destaine' surprise he heard a cold, gasping laughter. "You find this amusing Mozenrath?"

The young necromancer forced himself to smile. "Oh infinitely so. It's pathetic really. An old man trying so hard to recapture his glory. But no matter what you do to me Destaine you can't erase one simple fact." Mozenrath let his smile widen until he resembled a wolf about to pounce. "I won. I took everything from you once. I overpowered you and turned you into the laughing stock of the seven deserts. Your own young pup of a student beating you!" Mozenrath laughed even though it hurt in his lungs to do so. "You would have been humiliated if you'd have had a brain left to comprehend it." He knew he was asking for it, but he just could not let himself go without twisting the knife in deeper. "No matter what you do to me now, you cannot erase that fact."

The man's nose twitched with fury for a moment, but it was all the more terrifying when this subsided into a cold, cruel smile. "Perhaps not young Mozenrath." He said and lifted his orb into the air, letting the energy swarm from it around Mozenrath's lean frame. "But I've never been one to let a theory go untested."

He could feel something being drained from him with painful inflection. A hollowness was growing within his body. A horrible, withering lack of something. Mozenrath held out until he passed into the comforting blackness, refusing to let Destaine hear him scream.

_This is becoming dire. We can not permit this to happen._

_ What choice is there? He has endured before. And so he shall again._

_ But it is cruel! It is horrible. How can we stomach it and do nothing?_

_ We have not done nothing. Be patient but a while longer. Aladdin is on his way and he has yet to fail us._

_ But he is not quick enough! Much longer and Destaine shall…_

_ If it comes to that then so be it. We are here to save his life. All else is secondary._

_ *gasp* For a being of the light you are a cruel thing._

_ Call it cruelty…if you must. And perhaps there is merit in your judgments. But even cruelty can have a purpose. _

_ As you say. But we must do something. They are running out of time._

_ So be it. We shall send the blind man again. He has done much good to them before. Perhaps he can help._

Aladdin knelt close to the ground and picked up the dirty shred of bandage. He smiled, at least he knew he was headed in the right direction. He had a good bet where he was headed. Off in the distance he could see an old castle, probably fallen to ruin. It seemed a likely place for Destaine to have taken Mozenrath.

He headed through the forest cautiously. There could be mamlucks anywhere along the trail, guarding against him. He was partially glad he'd left Genie and the others behind. Sneaking was a lot easier without a big blue djinn and obnoxiously loud parrot. He was making good time. If he hurried he would be there by noon, though he would have to wait until nightfall if he wanted to go undetected.

The thought didn't please him. Not that he was afraid of Destaine, but he had no doubt that whatever the old sorcerer wanted with his pupil, it wasn't something one should have to endure a moment longer than necessary. And Aladdin had no intention of leaving Mozenrath in the man's clutches longer than he had to.

But he still had to be cautious. He didn't stand a chance against the man on his own. And if he wanted to get Mozenrath out without rousing Destaine' attentions he couldn't risk calling Genie in.

When he got close enough to the outer walls of the fortress, Aladdin headed off the beaten path and around to the side. There hadn't been many supplies left after the attack but he'd managed to find a rope and some other items that might be useful. He walked around one of the towers and made a noose in the rope, spinning it around and tossing it up until he caught it on one of the outcropping rocks. He began to make his way up. If he was lucky, Destaine wouldn't have the area fully patrolled yet. He could secure himself up in the tower and keep an eye out to see if he could figure out where he'd put Mozenrath. It would make it easier later on.

He was wrong, there was one mamluck in the tower. But even without a sword he dispatched it quietly, cracking the thing apart with one hard slam into the wall. He couldn't risk tossing it out of the window for someone to raise the alarm about so he took a sack and tossed the fidgeting mamluck parts inside. Aladdin peered out of the doorway into the courtyard.

The fortress was not large. There was one other tower off to the west and a central building that looked as though it had once been a court. He could see lights flickering in the window and placed money on Destaine being in there. But the question of the moment was if Mozenrath was in there too.

Aladdin hesitated. If he got any closer he would risk getting seen. It would just have to wait till dark. He kept watch closely, trying to discern any hints that the sorcerer might be in any of the buildings. He began to wonder if he'd come to the wrong place when at dusk, the door to the central building opened, and Destaine walked out. The wizard straightened his robes, looking to be in a good mood, and crossed the courtyard, heading for one of the other towers.

Aladdin waited patiently until everything went quiet and then slowly began sneaking down over the walls. He crept from roof top to roof top, being careful not to dislodge the shingles. As he approached the main hall he peeked around. It was likely that Mozenrath had been hurt, so they needed a safe route out of there. He gauged the distance between the doors to the main hall and the gate and frowned. Plenty of mamlucks over a large distance. He wondered if he could get Mozenrath up and out of the roof the way he'd gotten in. Probably not.

He sighed. _Ah well. Back to improvising. _He looked around until he found a series of shingles loose and pried them back one at a time, eyeing the drop to the floor. He made it down and ducked behind a wall to avoid a mamluck patrol. He stopped, then pressed his ear to the wall. From the other side he could hear a very soft moan.

_Ten dinar says that's him. _Aladdin risked look down the hall and saw the way was clear. He was not surprised to find that the door was locked and pulled out his pick set. It was not terribly complex. Destaine likely had done nothing to change it. It took him only minutes to get through and open the door into the dimly lit room.

"Mozenrath?" he whispered quietly. Nothing responded and he went inside, closing the door behind him. "Moze are you…?" he could see a shape chained to the wall, hanging there limply. He approached cautiously, aware that this could be a trap. "Moze if that's you come on and say…something."

For a moment he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even talk. It was Mozenrath alright. There was no mistaking that skeletal deformity. But Aladdin felt his stomach churn at the sight. "What…did he do to you?" he whispered as he took off his cloak and covered the unconscious man's vulnerability. The cloak quickly gained large dark spots as it soaked up the blood. Mozenrath gave a sharp groan of pain but did not rouse. "Oh geez…" Aladdin grimaced as he reached to undo the manacles keeping Mozenrath to the wall. He reached out his arms and caught him as he fell forward, cradling the sorcerer gently in the darkness.

In only a few moments, so much was made uncomfortably clear to him. The state Mozenrath had been left in, and the stains left on him. It was so wrenchingly wrong. Aladdin grit his teeth and felt a rage he was unfamiliar with rise up in his throat like bile. _Son of a bitch._ Aladdin closed his eyes and covered Mozenrath as best he could, being terribly careful with where he touched. He purposefully diverted his mind to how to get them both out safely.

_It's my fault. I should have gotten here sooner. Maybe if I had he wouldn't have time to…_ But there wasn't time to think on that now. They had to leave. There was no telling when Destaine would return.

Going out the front door was not an option. And he wasn't strong enough to carry Mozenrath up the rope like this. He wouldn't be able to get him out safely while he was unconscious. He shook the sorcerer gently. "Moze come on. Come on you need to wake up." He whispered hurriedly. "Come on!"

The sorcerer groaned and his eyes fluttered. Slowly his head rolled and he opened his eyes.

_This isn't good._ Aladdin thought. Mozenrath's eyes were hazy and unfocused. He could feel a large knot on the back of the man's head. If he had a concussion then being unconscious was the worst thing. He brace himself and slapped Mozenrath's cheek firmly. "Moze wake up!" He ordered and the eyes went wide, trying to focus on him. "Can you walk?"

Mozenrath smacked his lips as though they were dry and seem to realize who was supporting his beaten frame. A flash of shame overcame his bruised face and he refused to look Aladdin in the eyes as they started to stand up. He shook his head in answer.

"Well you're going to have to try." Aladdin insisted, standing and pulling Mozenrath with him. He managed to get the man on his feet, supporting him as best he could. "Come on." He pushed the door open, checking the hallway and pulling him back down the hall to the rope. "Look Moze…I know you're in pain, but Destaine could be back any minuet. You have got to climb the rope so we can get out of here."

Mozenrath took several deep breaths and nodded. He stood up as best he could and retied the cloak around his lower half. He winced as he grabbed hold of the rope and hitched up his legs, making progress as Aladdin kept a look out. He had to stop twice along the way, feeling the strength of his body start to give, but he looked at the hole in the roof and kept going. He was too close now to fail.

Aladdin came up after him within minuets as Mozenrath took a moment to catch his breath. The hero checked him visually, fully aware that the sorcerer would not want to be touched. He could see much better in the moonlight than he wanted to. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of cuts, each deep enough to still be bleeding. Lashes marked across his back and the fleshed parts of his stomach. And the disturbing pattern of human teeth all over his body, the bruising laid out in blotches of purple and blue.

And the dried whiteness clinging to the back of his thighs…

He looked away as Mozenrath's head lifted to catch his eyes and he knew the sorcerer was watching him hatefully. "Come on." Was all he said as they made it safely to the tower.

"More ropes?" Mozenrath managed as he saw the way out.

"Unless you've got a better idea." Aladdin said and the sorcerer shrugged as though it was no concern of his. It surprised the both that they made it off into the forest without being caught, and even more as they began to near the campsite. There was no time to ask any questions or discuss anything. Carpet had been repaired and with no supplies left to pack up they boarded and took off, heading anywhere they could to get far away before Destaine realized his prize was missing.

They headed off across the ocean, not stopping until they reached the far sandy shores on the other side. "There." Aladdin said as they landed. "That should put some distance between us." He turned and saw Mozenrath gingerly trying to step off the carpet without help. He held out his hand instinctively, but the sorcerer refused to even acknowledge him. He would rather fall on his own face than let himself be helped any further. "Okay." Aladdin nodded. "Let's see if we can scout out some food. We need to figure out what we're doing from here and…"

A scream brought everyone's attention around as Mozenrath collapsed, his skin beginning to bubble. Steam rose from his stomach and hips. It was taking more now, the blight spreading quickly as blood turned the sands dark.

_Does he never catch a break? _Aladdin wondered grimly. "Genie! I need towels! Find me some cold water!" It had caught him off guard the first time it happened. But knowing what he knew now, Aladdin had no intention of standing by and doing nothing. He didn't let Mozenrath shove him away, not that the man could do more than coil and scream as the pain took him over entirely. When Genie brought towels and ice cold water he dunked the towels in generously and began wrapping them around Mozenrath's boiling flesh.

Mozenrath gave out a strange kneeling noise as moaned as a wave of relief passed over his face. He stopped moving, laying still as Aladdin continued to apply the cold cloths as the disturbing cleaning of flesh from bone continued. It was a filthy business. Covering them both in sand and mud and blood and congealed flesh. The smell was worse but Aladdin said nothing. He just kept about the work, feeling assured that it was doing something just by the fact that Mozenrath was no longer screaming. He was still in pain, his eyes closed as he cringed and dealt with it as best he could.

When it was all over Mozenrath sat up slowly and carefully began to remove the cloths.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" Aladdin started, but it was no use.

Anyone else might have broken down then and there. Any man with a heart still left might have wept or lost all hope. There was a horrible moment in which Aladdin was afraid Mozenrath might do both. But it never came. Mozenrath stared down at his hips, thigh and knee, the flesh entirely torn from them. He gulped and his face scrunched for a moment as he willed himself under control. "I…" he took a breath, his voice sounding like a frightened child's. He tried again. "I need…clothes." He said shakily as he thumbed the cloak that had been covering him. "Please just get me clothes."

Aladdin looked up at the genie who obligingly poofed Mozenrath into his traditional attire. Out of a sincere willingness to provide some shred of comfort, Aladdin reached out a hand to Mozenrath shoulder.

Mozenrath jerked to his feet. "Don't." he said in a voice full of forced strength. "Just…don't." he ordered and walked away from the group.

_***a dark growl* He escaped! We practically gave the little fool to him and he let him escape!**_

___Patience! He did well with the time he was given. Look! The boy is in shambles. His pride is broken._

_** It's torn, but he hardly seems broken to me. Look at him! He should be crouched in a fetal position whimpering like a child by now! He should have given up all hope! **_

___I blame the street rat. He's providing far too much support for my comfort. Perhaps if he could be removed from the table…_

_** Good luck with that. Better than us has tried to remove him from the game and he's persisted. No. Better to focus our efforts on eliminating the sorcerer. **_

_Take some comfort from this. The blight is progressing quicker now. And they are out of options. _

_**That's always when something happens. It's annoying the tropes these heroic types have stacked in their favor.**_

_When was the last time Mozenrath was counted as a hero?_


	10. Chapter 9

_Etch-a-sketch in reverse  
You come into focus when I'm shaken up worse  
My unknown creation  
I couldn't find you, so you came to me first_  
_

Mirage snarled with rage as the green portal closed. He turned her head to the heavens and shouted out. "What have you done! You fools!"

In the abyss of her world there was an answer. _We are not answerable to the likes of you Evil Incarnate. We assist because of a higher purpose. Do not presume too much. _

"You said you would protect him! You said you would keep him safe!"

_*a curious silence* We are surprised. You did not show such concern when you gave your son to him as a child. Why now? Why such maternal affection?_

Mirage balked a little, as though she had let the cat out of the bag. "Don't jump to conclusions. The boy has far too much magical potential for his life to be wasted. Destaine was under my thrall when I made him train the boy. His trials were needed to fuel his hatred and darkness." She coiled her hands, the green flow of her power igniting. "But it is pointless now if his life is ended. Destaine belongs to no one now. If Mozenrath ends up in his clutches once more there will be nothing I can do to stay his hands…or anything else."

_You ensured Aladdin would enter into this tale. You have given your son some protection at least._

"Fat lot of good it did me! Aladdin let him get captured again."

_And the boy rescued him in turn. Perhaps Mozenrath's suffering has once again proven useful._

Mirage snapped around viciously. "How dare you try to use my son for your own machinations! He is mine! I will not let his potential go to waste!"

There was a flash of blinding light and a heat that surpassed even that of Mirage's firecats.

_DO NOT PRESUME TO SHOW YOUR CLAWS TO US MIRAGE!_

The booming force of the voice sent her to her knees.

_EVEN YOU SHOULD BE WISE ENOUGH TO KNOW YOUR BETTERS! _

Mirage shielded her eyes but kept her mouth shut. She could not afford their ire.

_But We are generous. We know the meaning of fate far better than you. We shall make an effort once more to extend Mozenrath's life. _

And just like that they were gone, leaving Mirage once more alone in Morbia.

_A young boy ran down the street, laughing a little as the guards lost sight of him. He had always been quick on his feet. An ability that had gotten him praised once by his mother and again with his new found friends. _

_There were seven of them. All street rats, all orphans. They banded together to help get by in a world that seemed to have forgotten them. There was never much, but when they worked together it was enough to go around. _

_Aladdin double checked to make sure he'd lost the guards entirely and then moved the old wooden debris to the side. It had been tied together to look like a pile of rubble, but in fact behind it was the hole they snuck through to keep their little hovel safe. The guards would raid it if they knew there were squatters. The thieves guild members would chase them out if they knew that there were a bunch of street rats moving in on their territory. And the usual good people of Agrabah didn't want to see them sleeping in the streets at any rate. _

_He took his prize inside, satisfied with himself for what he'd gotten ahold of today. Some bread, pomegranates and even a small meat pie. Combined with whatever the rest of the group was bringing in they might actually go to sleep with full bellies tonight._

_Most of the others had already gotten back. Tarhid had managed to get his hands on some apples and kabobs. Korenth was carting in some wine he'd snagged from the merchants guild. Sure they were all only about eleven to fourteen years old, but that hadn't stopped them before. Everyone was piling up the loot on the makeshift table and Aladdin looked around. _

"_Hey where's Finri?" _

"_He said he was going to go pay off those thugs from the thieves guild again so they'd leave us alone for a few more months." Nonri said, grabbing the plates. _

"_Again? I thought we agreed we weren't going to do that any more? We barely have enough between us." Aladdin eyed the savings jug. They usually kept a few coppers around to pay off the guards in case one of them got caught. Bribes weren't cheap, but the guards cared less about a couple unruly children and more about catching real cutthroats. He opened the lid and arched an eyebrow. "Hey…he didn't take any money." Aladdin looked around._

"_He said he had something else to offer Hamar." Korenth said cryptically, talking about the big leader of the thieves guild. _

"_Well…I'm gonna go check and make sure he's okay.' Aladdin headed for the hole._

"_Be careful." _

_He hurried through the streets. It was close to dusk and being out on the streets this late was always a risk in this part of town. But he knew the way well enough and managed to keep out of sight of any of the dangers. He approached the thieves guild doors, looking up at the burly guard that marked the Skull and Dagger. _

"_Thieves only street rat." The guard spat without looking up from his blade._

"_I'm looking for my friend."_

_The guard looked him up and down. "Brat about your age? Brown hair?"_

_Aladdin nodded. _

_He jerked his thumb around the corner. "He's talking to Hamar and Porcin."_

_Aladdin walked forward. He'd gotten lucky. Most of the guards there aimed a kick as your head as soon as talk to you. He turned the corner around the guild and saw three people in the shadows. "Finri?" he asked softly._

_The two large men turned. "Friend of yours kid?" Hamar said in his strong accent. "Or is he part of the bargain?" They looked at the interloper with an ugly smile on their faces. _

_Finri stood up from where he'd been kneeling, pulling his shirt back on and quickly tying his belt. He was a few years older than the young street rat who'd come seeking him, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. "Aladdin? What are you doing here?" he shook his head. "You need to go back to the house."_

"_I…I just came to see if you were okay…we're waiting for you." Aladdin looked at the two men, their clothes wrinkled as if they'd been in a struggle. _

"_I'll be home soon. I promise. Hamar and me are just having a talk." He swore and gave a lopsided grin. _

"_Oh yes. A nice long talk." Hamar put a hand possessively on Finri._

"_You want to join the conversation boy?" The other man asked in a tone that did not bode well._

"_No!" Finri said, standing in front of the men. "Not him. He's just a kid."_

"_Didn't ask you boy." Hamar insisted and took a step forward._

"_Look I can come back." Finri said. "I can come back tomorrow…and the next day." He caught their attention. "Just…he's a kid. He's not ready for this." _

_Hamar and his partner looked at Finri and nodded. "Alright. Scram brat!" they threw a shoe at Aladdin and the boy dodged it, looking to the leader of their little group._

"_It's okay Aladdin. Just tell Korenth I'll be back later. He'll know what that means." He promised and smiled convincingly. _

_Aladdin nodded and went running. He made it back to the hovel and told Korenth what he'd seen. The older boy frowned a little but said nothing. "Don't worry about it Al. And don't go back there again. You're the youngest here, but that might not save you next time." He warned. He was almost like surrogate mother to the group, the only one of them who seemed to know all those little things like cooking and sewing. Just like Finri was their leader by default of being the oldest. _

_Anyone could tell the two of them were close. But there was something very cautious about the way he treated Finri when he got back an hour later. Something strange and sad in the smile he saved just for his friend. But whatever it was, it never stopped the two of them from being together. _

_The group didn't last. Ones like theirs never did. Nori got caught by the guards and they didn't see her again. Tarhid just left one night. Marhus, one of the thirteen year olds joined a brothel. Aladdin saw her years later, covered in satin and hiding a broken toothed grin behind veils and make-up. Sameul they found dead in an alley, his throat slit and his body robbed. _

_But Finri and Korenth stayed with each other. They left too, headed out on a caravan. Finri was apprenticed to a merchant and Korenth learning how to do blacksmithing. Of course by then Aladdin had figured out why there had been a sorrow in their smiles and a silence when they talked. He'd also figured out exactly how close his two male friend were to one another. But it didn't seem to matter. Not anymore. Finri had held his friend with a closeness and devotion as they rode out. And he had never seen two people look more contented. _

Aladdin sat up and looked around the circle. He hadn't been sleeping, just passing the time while the others found some rest. He looked into the firepit and sat with his knees up to his chin. Everyone else was asleep and he could have some time with his thoughts.

It had been years since he'd thought about his old group. Years longer since he really had considered what he'd learned from them. It was not a perfect family. But they'd had one another. Even when times got really bad they'd never abandoned their friends. Maybe he'd been naive as a child, especially for one bred in the streets and raised as a thief. But when he'd learned the truth he'd never blamed Finri for what had happened. How could he. The young man had protected them. Sheltered them. Taken them on like a group of unruly siblings and kept them safe until they were old enough to take care of themselves. And Korenth had always made sure that they were fed as well as they could be and kept their cloths from being too ripped and torn.

They had been good friends in a place where decent human beings were few and far between. And he looked back on them fondly, a small part of him wondering where they might be now. If they were still together, and happy. He hoped they were.

He looked across the fire at Mozenrath. The man was like an entirely different person when he slept. His face was at peace, the hard, angry lines softened. His thick black curls wafted softly in the night breeze against his face. He seemed so untroubled. Maybe in sleep he found some measure of serenity.

The sorcerer tossed and his face scrunched in displeasure.

_Maybe not. _Aladdin frowned. He'd been avoiding saying or doing anything since he'd rescued Mozenrath from Destaine's outpost. It was just too…awkward. Every time he'd approached it was like having a tiger snarl at you. Not that this wasn't par the course for Mozenrath. But there was something deeper about it now. Something far more insidious to their natural antagonism towards one another.

It was clear Mozenrath didn't want to talk about it…at least not with Aladdin. But that didn't stop the hero from swirling it around in his mind. And Mozenrath wasn't like Finri. He didn't have someone to turn to in this. Even Xerxes was…dead…gone…what was the proper term? He knew the eel held a sentimental value for Mozenrath. But without the familiar the necromancer seemed entirely unwilling to converse with anyone else.

_And what would you do if he did? _Aladdin asked himself realistically. What was he expecting anyhow? For Mozenrath to suddenly pour his heart out and come to realize the error of his ways? For some friendship to be formed between them? He couldn't help but laugh at himself at the ludicrous nature of the idea.

"Are you determined not to let me get any sleep Aladdin?"

He lifted his head. Mozenrath was now sitting up from his sleeping bag, watching Aladdin through annoyed eyes. "You're keeping me awake with your damn fidgeting."

"I'm sorry." Aladdin said softly and Mozenrath looked at him with exhausted eyes.

"Just keep it down damn it."

Aladdin gave him a look of mixed derision and sympathy. "Not for that. I-I'm sorry for…" he paused. Would he give away just how much he knew if he said it? Everyone else was sleeping peacefully. If he was going to say anything, now was the only time. "For whatever happened to make you this way."

Mozenrath looked at him under a dark brow, his face reflecting a dire calmness. Aladdin was not deterred. "Look nobody is the way you are for no reason. Sometimes bad things happen and we never really get over it. No matter how far we think we've come or how powerful we get…you just never get over something." He licked his lips, not entirely sure how to read that deadpan expression. "And…whatever it was…that happened to you…I'm sorry for it. And I'm sorry it happened to you."

There was…no more than an instant…less than a millisecond really. Aladdin knew it was something he would only see once.

Regret.

"Aladdin." Mozenrath said, for once the name held no hateful inflection.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Aladdin watched as the sorcerer turned over on his bag and closed his eyes. He sighed. What else had he expected? He stood up and walked away from the camp. He didn't mean to go far, he just couldn't be there right now.

He didn't see Mozenrath laying there, eyes opened as a single tear streaked down his face.

"Your heart exceeds the limits of your ability young Aladdin."

He gasped and turned, surprised to see Fasir standing there in front of him. He quickly turned to the camp only to see that everyone else was still within a blue haze. Fasir answered his internal question. "I have halted time so that you may be able to perceive me. It is rare that I am permitted to interfere once, but twice is unheard of."

"Then…why are you here?" Aladdin asked respectfully.

Fasir placed his palms together. "I have come to again ask you to consider yourself Aladdin. Why do you persist in helping the sorcerer? He has caused so much harm to those you love. Your nobility is endearing, but this has gone far beyond the calling of a hero."

Aladdin gulped. Was he being warned to back off? "I…I don't know. At first it was because we saw a chance to get Mozenrath away from the seven deserts permanently…but now…" he looked back at the sleeping man. "Now…"

"Ah. You have begun to perceive the heart of his torment." Fasir laid a friendly hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"I'm not stupid. I know it doesn't change who he is or what he's done…but…" He shook his head. "It's not right. It's not fair. Maybe things could have been different for him if…I don't know."

"If he had not been raised by an evil sorcerer? If he had not been hurt and made to know only distrust and hatefulness?" Fasir asked incredulously.

"If he'd have had a friend. If he'd had someone to rely on. Someone just to be there when he needed them." Aladdin hung his head. "He never got to have that…did he?"

"He attempted it. Only once. The familiar Xerxes was a creation of his youth, a figment of his power and imagination trying to grasp hold of a concept he had no true knowledge of how to pursue." Fasir explained. "But I see this is not what you mean by…friendship."

Aladdin blushed. "I knew someone like him when I was younger. They were close…they made each other happy. They went through some pretty bad things together, we all did back then. But the last time I saw them they looked like everything was going to be okay. Because they had one another to rely on." He looked at Fasir. "I think…it would do Mozenrath a lot of good to have someone like that." Almost without thinking his eyes wandered to the lean, pale frame. The soft features and almost feminine way he posed as he slept.

A firm, but kind hand touched him reproachfully. "Aladdin…it would be well intentioned. But Mozenrath is not in a state where he would receive it as it was meant. You would only make him afraid of you."

Aladdin turned bright red and flustered. "W-what? No! I didn't mean me I just meant that…"

Fasir waved away the explanation as though it were no concern of his. "Perhaps." The blind man nodded. "But now is neither the time nor the place for such interludes. You can not fix his past Aladdin. But do you care enough for him to save his future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think carefully Aladdin. Does the torment of Mozenrath's past, both far and recent, excuse his torment of others? Does it make him any less the evil and dark necromancer you have come to know?" Fasir said cryptically. "And can you care enough for someone like that to save his life?"

Aladdin said in a dejected tone. "Maybe it doesn't make him any less of an evil person." He turned to Fasir. "But that doesn't make me evil." He jerked a thumb at himself. "I'll save him if I can. And anything after that well…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He chewed the inside of his lip and shrugged. "I just…I don't want to see him suffer any longer."

Fasir smiled as though Aladdin had just circled the right answer. "It was wise to have chosen you to see this trough till the end young hero. Hear me." He lifted his hand and a bright light flared, through it a door could be seen. It was ornately carved with flowers and sprung up in the middle was a great bloom, cascading with a filigreed golden energy. It poured down onto others, transforming men who were carved to be weak and frail into strength and the prime of their life. "In a temple many miles to the east there lays the Blossom of Mithra. This flowers ability to heal is so powerful that it has been named the Blightsbane. It is the only thing which will renew Mozenrath's flesh and life." He said gravely. "But beware young Aladdin. No magic such as this comes without a price. When the time comes, who shall pay for this blessing?"

Aladdin stared at the doors a moment longer. "A price. What sort of price?"

There was another flash and Fasir was gone. Aladdin was left alone as the dawn's pinkish-grey light was still far off on the horizon. The group was starting to stir and he noted how slow and painful it was for Mozenrath to rise on his own. A voice echoed in the hazy darkness that he knew only he could hear.

"You must hurry Aladdin. For should you fail, Mozenrath will not live out the week."

Aladdin looked at the sorcerer, biting his lip and weighing the options in his head. "Okay." He whispered softly and walked over to his friend. "Alright…we need to get packed up and get going."

"Go where?" Mozenrath said sullenly. "Unless you have some idea you haven't told us about…"

"Just got one in fact. We're headed for the Blossom of Mithra." Aladdin said as Abu climbed up on his shoulders.

"The what? Never heard of it." Iago argued, crossing his wings like arms doubtfully.

"Yeah Al. Are you just making stuff up now?" The Genie hid his mouth behind his hand. "Cause ya know false hope is kinda cruel."

"No." Mozenrath said softly. "It's real."

"You know of it then?" Aladdin turned to the sorcerer and saw the worry on his face.

"I have. But getting to it is harder than it sounds. It's an ancient reliquary, supposedly guarded by barriers which keep out anyone…unworthy to receive the blossoms healing powers." Mozenrath stood up.

"And I'm guessing evil sorcerers count among the unworthy." Genie couldn't help and then looked a little embarrassed to realize he'd said it out loud.

"I know, but I didn't just pull this out of thin air. Fasir paid us another visit." Aladdin admitted. "He said that the blossom is the only hope you've got and…" he paused, not sure how the sorcerer would react to the rest of what Fasir had predicted for him.

But Mozenrath was far too observant. "What?" When Aladdin showed a reluctance to say anything more the sorcerer moved like a cobra, grabbing Aladdin's arm and jerking him around. "What else did he say?"

Aladdin swallowed hard and met Mozenrath's cold grey eyes with his warm brown ones. "He said if we don't find the flower within a week…it isn't going to matter." Mozenrath's face went white. It took him a moment to realize he was still holding Aladdin's arm as he trembled. He released the street rat with a jerk and turned away, moving to gather up the few items left as a camp.

The hero looked from the sorcerer to the blue djinn. "Genie…give it to him."

Every looked at him as though reality had slipped from the world.

"Genie give him back his gauntlet." Aladdin repeated.

"WHAT!?" Iago blurted out. "Are you out of your frigging hmmmph!"

Aladdin held tight on the parrots mouth. "We can't afford to waste any more time. If Destaine comes back he needs to be able to defend himself." He looked at Mozenrath who reflected the same amount of shock as everyone else. "Besides, the gauntlet is part of what's causing all this right…" he thought back on what Mozenrath had told them about the way the glove worked. "I'm willing to bet at this juncture…the more you use it…the more it's going to demand."

Mozenrath opened his mouth to say something, and instead nodded reluctantly.

"Which means you aren't going to risk using it unless you absolutely have to." Aladdin held out his hand to his friend.

"Al are you sure about this?" Genie said, and the hero shook his head.

"Yeah." He felt the sudden press of leather into his hand and looked down at the object of power. He lifted it to Mozenrath, and was genuinely aghast when the necromancer hesitated to take it. "Moze…"

There was a long silence as those dark, expressive eyes stared down at the glove, his hand clenching involuntarily, like a twitch. With a hesitancy bordering on unwillingness, he finally lifted his hand and took the glove from Aladdin.

He felt the void in him filling instantly as the leather encased his fingers. He winced hard and let out a gasp of pain as the burn in his chest came back. Aladdin reached forward and Mozenrath flung out his other hand. "No!" he insisted. "No…it's…it's adjusting…" he explained and made himself stand firm as the gauntlet resettled. "Alright." Mozenrath took a deep breath. "Alright…let's go."


	11. Chapter 10

_There no time for love  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_yet tips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?_  
_

Destaine frowned as the squirming bag was deposited at his feet, mamluck parts falling out all over the floor. "Where did you find this?" he snarled and the undead minions pointed to the tower. 'I don't believe this." He growled out in exasperation. _How in the seven hells did he escape?_ Destaine felt rankled. Mozenrath was powerless, half dead. He could feel how decimated the young man was. He was on his last vestige of energy. He never would have been able to escape if someone hadn't come for him.

This was becoming exhausted. True it had been…fun…having his pupil back for a time. He had done a great deal to remind Mozenrath of just what awaited them once they returned to the Citadel. But he had proven more resilient than he had in the past. No matter what he did, Mozenrath raised no more than a haggard breath of stubborn strength.

He'd even found the gall to spit blood into Destaine's face.

_He would never have DARED before. Little upstart. He has been granted too much time to be allowed such a sense of importance. _He stood from his seat and looked at the bare manacles on the wall. This was a real problem, or it would be if he'd not had the forethought to use his newly created orb. He flexed his power and the circle responded beautifully. It began to hum with power. "There we are. You can run but you can't hide Mozenrath."

Mozenrath was being decidedly silent now as the carpet flew quickly on their new quest. He had little enough reason to talk to anyone. With his gauntlet returned, his body was humming to itself with the renewed flush of power within him. But as good as it felt to have that hollowness in his gut filled, there were too many others still gnawing at him.

He was used to going hungry. Destaine had never been one to keep a heavily stocked cupboard, so he had learned early how to fast and go without. But this was nearly the second week without food. Even a half elemental like him could eventually starve if he didn't eat for long enough.

On top of that, along with the return of his gauntlet had come a pressure he had not been aware of before. It was creeping along his bones, as though feeling out for what it would take next. All throughout his body he felt a constant soreness, an ache that would not depart no matter how he tried to ignore it. That was made only worse by the awareness of just how badly Destaine had hurt him. The djinn had done as much as he could to heal the bloody injuries, but they were still there. And there were gouges in his skin from where the teeth had broken through, almost as if trying to tear his flesh off.

Aladdin had given him a healing salve for cuts and bruises and…as he had put it so annoyingly… "Anything else that hurts."

_No. Not right now. _Mozenrath shut it down. He could not afford to be in that head space right now. He had to stay focused. According to Aladdin's directions they were nearing the temple. He had to be prepared for whatever lay ahead.

_Or behind._ Destaine would likely know he was gone within the first few hours, but it had been five days of flight with nary a sigh of the old vulture. Mozenrath had no intention of being caught unawares again. One night back under his old masters thrall had been enough of a reminder. When next he faced Destaine, it would be as a fully restored man, his gauntlet returned to him. _And this time no more games. I will kill him. _By now even Aladdin had to see the necessity of it. Destaine represented a very real threat to the seven deserts. Though he had never really attempted to conquer them the way his pupil had, once he knew who Aladdin was there would likely come retribution against Agrabah.

_And Destaine only liked playing with intrigues where I was concerned. He won't have the same subtlety. He'll just come in and raze everything to the ground. _Of course he might have to explain this to the hero.

"I think we're here." Aladdin said as they came over the side of the cliff.

Even now Mozenrath let out a low sound of awe. There before them stood a huge temple wall carved into the face of the cliff. The carpet slowly lowered itself down the massive pillars and painstakingly detailed statuary. All in the cool white glow of alabaster stone, the place had once been a center of worship before the cult of Mithra fell out of power. The great fires that had once sent rich offerings to the heavens had long gone cold. As they landed in front of the doors the group stared at the unique carving and the story it told.

"I can't read this." Aladdin said as he looked at the inscription. "Can you?"

"Of course I can." Mozenrath shrugged as pushed Aladdin aside. Sheltered by the golden tendrils of the blossoms carving, there was a passage on the door. "_A passage lies at pious feet, upon the ground the blighted weeps. When proven worthy and upheld, the barriers three are all but felled. Trials surpassed, blessings given, the torn and broken thus are shriven. Yet a price must still be paid, against your sins you shall be weighed._"

"Why does this sacred stuff always have to be in verse!" Iago squawked out. "Nobody ever just tells you what to do no! They cover it up with poetry."

"It sounds simple enough." Aladdin said as he stood next to Genie. "We have to prove ourselves worthy in order to get through the barriers. Once we do the Blossom will heal Mozenrath."

"But what about the price?" Mozenrath crossed his arms. "It said 'against your sins you shall be weighed', well you might be peachy but I doubt it's going to see me as the pure and virtuous sort."

"Do we have any other options?" The hero put his hands to the door and traced the carvings with his fingers. "Besides, Fasir said the Blossom would do the trick. He's never steered us wrong before." He pushed and the doors swung open, the sound of a gong sounding somewhere high above. A flood of light showed through the temple, cascading in from a great glass dome above them and lighting a massive statue against the far wall. "Do you think it's safe?" Aladdin said offhandedly.

"In general no. But this is the main section. Likely just for worshipers and priests to hold public rituals in. The inner sanctum would be where the blossom is kept." Mozenrath walked in, the sound of his boots clicking on the marble tiles. It was truly a beautiful sight, the air inside full of the smell of jasmine and peach blossoms. Patterns of green and blue swam across the pools on either side of the pulpit as they approached the statue in the middle.

It was at least as tall as the temple itself. A man, dressed in ancient Roman robes, his face serene and full of powerful symbolism. At his feet there was a door carved from the same marble as the rest of him. It slid open easily when Aladdin touched it. "I guess this is the way we go." He strode forward.

"Wait!" Mozenrath reached forward and jerked Aladdin back just in time for them to see a brilliant wave of golden orange light coat the doorframe like a curtain. Mozenrath reeled back from the lash of power, stumbling as it invaded his undersenses. He groaned and pinched his sinuses irritably. "Ow."

"What the…?" Aladdin backed up. But the barrier did not seem to cause a reaction in him as it had in the sorcerer.

"It's a protective seal…" Iago said as he inspected the doorway. "Something the priests must have set up in order to keep the un-ordained from getting through." The bird stuck out a feather and touched it. The barrier ripples, but did not give. "See…it won't allow me through."

"So how do we get past?" Aladdin questioned.

"A vow." Mozenrath said, righting himself firmly. "Priests of Mithra had to recite an admission to the god in order to wear the robes of his cult. I'd bet that the seal requires a recitation in order to be lifted."

"And you know the vow?" Aladdin sounded doubtful.

"As a matter of fact I do." The necromancer answered.

"Do I want to know how an evil sorcerer knows the vows of a holy order?"

"No. What you don't want to know is why." Mozenrath grinned, feeling a bit more like himself at that suggestion. He didn't want to say anything to the hero, but the intense throbbing of power in the air gave him a sense of promise. Anything this vibrant was bound to hold some useful properties. His natural avarice for magical objects crept forward until he reminded himself that he had a far more desperate need for the blossom. He clenched his skeletal fist and looked at the street rat. "There's one problem, the vow can only be recited by humans."

"What? Why?"

Mozenrath rolled his eyes. "Do you ever bother to read any of those books in your wife's library? The cult of Mithra was about purification, cleansing the soul for the next life so that one could enter the presence of their god with a pure soul. They didn't believe that animals had souls, so the ritual quite simply wasn't made for them." He gestured airily. "The same goes for your djinn."

"Hey! I'm standing right here ya know!" Genie said, obviously greatly offended.

Not that Mozenrath cared one way or the other. "Immortal beings, efreets, elementals, djinn and the like don't really have much need of a soul. So once again, the ritual won't work. You can try, but it looks like it's just the two of us from here on out."

"You expect us to just entrust Al to your protection?" Genie snapped as Abu chittered in agreement.

"No." Aladdin interrupted. "He's entrusted to mine." The hero came forward and touched the barrier again. "Look no matter how to shake it we have to get through this thing. And we're running out of time. You want to live more than you want me dead." He pointed at the sorcerer who, true to form, shrugged acceptingly. "Well we just have to trust in that for the moment."

"Fine, but at least let me take the gauntlet back." Genie insisted and approached.

Mozenrath's magic flared as he snarled at the blue creature. "Not a chance you comedic oaf!" Just as the power began to climb, he gasped and clutched his palm, the creeping sensation of his bones causing too much pain to continue. "Besides, I know Destaine is still out there. He used that new little toy of his to drain some of my power. All bets on the table, he's using it to track me."

"Leave it Genie. He's right." Aladdin said softly. "Destaine could still show up. And we don't know what we'll be facing through that seal." He turned back to the sorcerer, who was flushed but quickly righting himself. "Alright, what do we need to say?"

Mozenrath stood up to the seal and held his good hand against it. "Repeat after me: _I the son of man, named by my forefathers as Mozenrath, do tithe my life to the service of Mithra, god of all gods._" Aladdin repeated, watching in wonder as the translucent curtain began to shimmer, turning green. "_I offer my humble services to his word, that my unworthy self might be made sacrosanct so as to enter his presence in the life beyond._" The barrier changed from green to blue, opening to allow them through.

Aladdin turned to his friends. "Keep an eye out for any trouble." He followed after Mozenrath, watching the blue curtain transform again to gold, sealing up behind them.

A sent of stairs met them beyond the barrier, leading down further than either man could see. The tiles clicked under their boot heels as the men walked down.

"This is so surreal." Aladdin commented to himself. "This place is obviously ancient, but everything is so clean…like it's never been touched."

"The temple may be thousands of years old, but it was sealed up perfectly." Mozenrath answered. "My guess is with the priests inside."

"What? They left them in here?" Aladdin sounded so shocked and affronted that Mozenrath couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"When the cult of Mithra fell out of favor, that doesn't mean the priests abandoned it. Rather than be subjected to the whims of the mob, they likely sealed themselves in so that they could continue serving Mithra until death."

"That's…horrible."

The sorcerer shrugged. "Stupidly single minded perhaps. But I've heard worse."

"I'm sure you have." Aladdin grimaced distastefully.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a hall, shimmering at the end lay another golden curtain. As the two men approached, a voice resounded, vibrating into their heads. Neither male nor female, it radiated affirmation.

"The Barrier of Confession may only be released when one has divulged a deep & profound truth of the soul." The resonant voice spoke to them. The wavering shield of energy warbled slightly as Aladdin approached it, reflecting his image.

"Truth of the soul?" Aladdin thought as he gently touched the field. It did not strike him back but followed his hand like water. "What does that mean?"

"It's a purge." Mozenrath surmised. "You tell it something you've done, something that weighs on your conscience and it allows you to pass. It's meant to be a means of purifying you before you approach the Blightsbane." He reached up to touch the field of energy as well. His lip curled as the magic bowed from his fingers, refusing to allow him. "And I'm guessing the greater your sins the greater your confession must be in order to lift the barrier."

"Sins?"

"Something more than stealing bread and fruit street rat." Mozenrath muttered from the corner of his mouth. "It has to be something you regret…"

Aladdin went silent for a few moments. _Something I regret._ He'd done some stupid things in his life. Mostly honest mistakes or just little fibs. He regretted the lies he told his wife in the beginning, but they were past that. It didn't weigh on him like it used to. He looked over at the sorcerer and was intrigued by the distant look in his eyes. Whatever he was thinking, he wasn't going to go first.

Suddenly it hit him. Aladdin walked forward to the barrier and coughed, grabbing Mozenrath's attention. "When I was a kid…I had this friend. He was older than me and he kinda took care of our group. I knew he made deals with the Thieves Guild so they'd leave us alone, but I never knew exactly what sort. Until one day…I followed him." He took a deep breath, aware that the sorcerer was looking at him curiously. "I…I didn't get it at the time. I didn't understand what was going on. But later I started to get the point. He'd been letting the heads of the guild use his body, in exchange for not giving us any trouble." Aladdin put a hand to his chest, surprised by the ragged feeling there. "I was just a kid…I couldn't have done anything. But I was afraid. I was afraid that if I interfered they'd do the same things to me." Aladdin felt like his throat was raw as he choked out the last bit. "I was afraid to come back bruised and limping and bleeding and…" He could feel the pressure behind his eyes, as though the words could pour from them and release some inner pain. "I was afraid to put myself at risk and I let someone else suffer in my stead."

The barrier contemplated, and then rippled from the center, opening outward to allow Aladdin through. He swallowed and passed into the next cavern, turning to see Mozenrath looking at him with an unreadable expression.

The necromancer did not say anything for a very long time. Perhaps he was staring at the barrier, but his dark eyes did not leave Aladdin's face. It was as if he was searching for an answer there. As though Aladdin could provide him with knowledge as to what he regretted. What could weigh on the soul of an evil sorcerer? What confession could he possibly give that would satisfy the barriers requirements?

Mozenrath closed his eyes. "I am an evil man." He started slowly. "I have done things across the seven deserts to hurt and subjugate people. I have torn souls apart to force others to do my bidding. And I regret none of it." The barrier began to turn from its golden sheen to a dark liquid, but Mozenrath did not appear deterred. His voice was hard as stone as he continued. "I killed my master when I was young, for power…and control…and revenge. And at that moment, the moment when his power over me ended…I might have chosen to step onto a different path."

The barrier paused, becoming still as ice.

"I might have left…I might have walk away right then and never turned back. I might have changed everything about myself…everything that people now know me as…" Mozenrath's gaze dropped and Aladdin could see a flash of something breaking. "I could have been someone different."

And just as quickly it was gone. "But I chose to stay. I chose to continue my work and my goals." He lifted his gauntlet, clenching his fist tightly. "I am an evil man. If someone reached out a hand to save me I would bite it off. Out of spite, and because I do not know any other way to be."

The barrier did not return to its luminescent color, but again it trembled and opened, allowing Mozenrath to cross through. The two men avoided one another's gaze as they continued through the halls of the temple.

Genie was pacing, or rather floating, back and forth in front of the temple door. "They've been in there a really long time." He noticed as he looked up at the sun. "Do you think something could be wrong?"

"When is something not wrong? These adventures are pretty much comprised of how much can go wrong in a short period of time." Iago said as he munched some fruit. Abu chittered nervously, something that apparently the parrot understood. "Yeah I don't like leaving him in there with the wiz kid either, but what else could we do? The temple won't allow for animals."

"Or beings of exceptional power." Genie wrung his hands. "Ohhh I hope they get out of there soon. I keep getting this feeling like we're being watched."

"Astute observation for a djinn." Destaine cackled as he flung a mass of power at the group. Genie yelped and dodged it, the magic exploding so forcefully it sent them flying into the temple walls. "How pathetic! I can hardly believe a magical entity of your caliber is so incompetent!"

"Believe me we're all tired of it." Iago popped off and they jumped to avoid another attack.

"No matter. This time I've brought something to deal with you." Destaine opened his cloak and pulled out a corked bottle. "It has always astounded me that such a powerful being could be contained within the simplest of vessels. When this is all over I meant to take great pains to study you djinn."

"Yeah well good luck getting me in their buddy boy!" Genie said, inflating his muscles till he resembled a modern day governor of California. "I'm a free genie!"

"Not for long!" The bottle uncorked released a great, swirling vortex. It whipped forth with tornado force, snagging hold of the blue efreets and dragging him to the neck of the bottle.

"Whoa! Whoa! AhhhhhH!" Genie hollered as he clawed for a position on the ground. It was to no avail. The bottle sucked him down as mamlucks approached from behind, grabbing Iago and Abu and putting them in cages.

"It would be fun to destroy you all now, but on the off chance that the boy has some affection for you, I believe it will serve my purposes to hold you hostage." He stroked his beard, considering. "Best to do so from a position of power though." He lifted the cage with the Iago in it and brought the panicking bird close.

"Ahh! Hey eh…don't suppose you'd be in the market for a good familiar hum? I can provide references!" Iago professed, sweating bullets as he scrunched himself up against the far wall of the cage.

"You were Jafar's bird weren't you?" Destaine said slyly. "Yes I remember you." To everyone's surprise he undid the lock. "You will remain here and inform my dear pupil that I will be waiting back home for him and his little friend. If he fails to show himself to me I will take real pleasure in providing slow, agonizing torture and death for his companions here." Destaine gave a long, cruel smile. "He'll know exactly what I mean by that."

There was a violent flash of power and like that, the old wizard was gone. Iago flapping nervously in the air. "Hurry up kid! We got a real problem out here!"

Pebbles crunched under their boots as the next hall opened up into a wide chasm. There was an eerie stillness there that made both men uncomfortable. Aladdin lifted the torch higher, trying to find their way in the darkness.

"What barrier comes next?" Aladdin ventured. It was the first thing he'd said to the sorcerer since their confessions.

"I don't know for sure, but my guess is this will follow a pattern. Mithra is one of those intolerably good deities. The sort that won't allow for tarnished souls in the presence of his artifacts. And since no one gets through life without baggage, my guess is these barriers are meant to purify us…at least enough to qualify." Mozenrath answered. "If confession comes first, then the next barrier is likely to be a cleansing ritual. And after that…" he paused as his foot slipped and they both heard the sound of water.

"What?" Aladdin jumped a little as Mozenrath's powers flared, making the light brighter. "A lake…underground?"

As the ripples flowed outward the water's surface turned the same orange-gold glow of the previous barrier. The voice echoed in the wide cavern. "The Barrier of Cleansing. This barrier may be released when you tread the waters of your past and are not drowned by the weight of it."

"We have to swim to the other side." Aladdin looked, squinting but could see nothing. "Moze?"

"Nothing." Mozenrath said in answer. "I don't even see a far shore."

"Is there any way to know which way we're going?" Aladdin said as he took off his cloak and top.

"That's probably part of the barrier. If we manage to move past our old memories then we'll be allowed to find the shore and move on."

"But…how do you move past?" Aladdin said.

"As if I would know." Mozenrath scoffed, testing the water with a booted foot.

Aladdin looked sidelong at Mozenrath's clear distaste. A thought occurred to him. "Mozenrath can you swim?"

"I _can_…" he grimaced. "Not exactly my fondest pastime though." He admitted, following Aladdin's example by taking off his cloak and turban.

"Well we need to be sure not to lose each other in the darkness." Aladdin set the torch in the gravel and took out a rope. "We're not going to tie ourselves together, but each of us needs to keep ahold of the rope. Once this torch goes out we won't be able to see."

Mozenrath nodded and grasped the rope. "I have a better idea." He fondled the rope cautiously and muttered something with his eyes closed. Slowly, the rope began to take on a soft, greenish glow. "There. Cut it in half and we can both tie some around our wrists."

"Clever." Aladdin said as he took out a knife. It wasn't much light, but it was enough that they could make out one another's outline in the dark. "Okay…ready?"

They waded out into the black waters, torchlight at their backs. The waters were strange, neither warm nor cold, but a perfect tepid, matching that of the human body. Further and further they walked in, neither one entirely willing to take the plunge first. The water soon came up to their waists, then a few feet later up to their necks.

"Okay…I think the shelf is here…" Aladdin adjusted his foot and could feel nothing as he gingerly let it fall down. "We're going to have to start…"

The torch light behind them was plunged into darkness.

"…swimming."

Something took hold of the both of them and they were pulled under the surface, leaving not so much as a ripple behind.

_ Sunlight shone on his pale face and Mozenrath smiled a little. He had never known such freedom as he had these past few weeks. It had been tentative at first. He had been sure his master would catch up with him in the first days of his escape and so he had taken no rest for himself. A boy of fourteen traveling alone could have a dangerous time of it, but he in particular had a lot to watch out for. _

_ But when the days turned into a week, and the week turned into two, and nothing happened, Mozenrath began to feel a little more at ease. He allowed himself to go out into the city during the daylight hours now, a little at a time. He wasn't fond of the crowds and the noises and the smells, but that wasn't what was important. What was important was that he could. He didn't even know the name of the city he was in, but no one seemed to notice another young, well dressed boy among the market stalls. _

_ And he had not been foolish in his escape. Whilst Destaine held no avarice for gold, he kept plenty of it around to pursue his interests. Mozenrath had absconded with a fair amount, looking at it as back payments for years as an apprentice. He didn't stay anywhere for too long. He moved from inn to inn, always finding somewhere more suited to his tastes. He slept long hours, ate what he felt like when he felt like it, and used his magic as he saw fit._

_ The dreams were even beginning to go away. Sometimes he would go whole days without looking in the shadows, waiting to see his masters face._

_ Mozenrath picked up some fat pomegranates and a loaf of fresh, hot bread for his lunch before he headed back to the inn where he was staying for now. He would be leaving in the morning once more and he'd a mind to take a long hot soak before heading off. _

_ He walked up the stairs and into his room, setting his food down on the table as he turned to lock the door…_

_ …and saw a tall shadow standing by it._

_ "No!" he shouted out, firing off a blast of his own powers at the figure. They were deflected with ease, a slash of vindictive green magic knocking him back into the corner. Mozenrath clutched his stomach and doubled over, forcing himself to rise. "Oh…" he said in a dead voice. "It's you."_

_ Mirage strode forward, closing the door behind her. "Is that any way to greet your dear mother?"_

_ "You're right, next time I'll have a litter box out." He snarled and another rending of power struck him to the ground. _

_ "Insolent little bastard!" the cat woman yowled at him. "What are you doing away from the Citadel? I go to all the trouble of arranging a mentor for you and you have the gall to run away?"_

_ "I don't need him any more! I've mastered my own magic!" Mozenrath insisted, standing up with the wall for support._

_ "Oh please! If that pathetic attack on me was the limit of your powers than you are decades behind! I have not wasted all this time and effort just to have a drop out for a son." She reached forward, grabbing the slim, pale wrist and yanking Mozenrath to his feet. "You are going back to Destaine if I have to drag you there myself! And gods help you if you embarrass me like this again!" _

_ "No! I won't go back!" Mozenrath twisted in her grip, his magic jetting out into the furred wrist as Mirage screeched in pain. "You can't make me!" he threatened triumphantly._

_ "Oh can't I?" Fire swarmed in the room, catching on the curtains and turning the wallpaper into curling ash. His mother stood in the torrent of power, the flames writhing her face into a terrible visage. Behind her she opened a portal, the Citadel looming in the background. "You will return to your master and your studies or so help me I will burn this entire city to the ground with you in it!"_

_ Mozenrath shrank away from the fire as it tore at his cloths. "Go ahead! I don't care! I'm not going!" he flared out his own magic, keeping the flames at bay just enough to stop himself from getting cooked. _

_ "Yes you are!" Mirage thundered, raising her arms as the flames began to turn blue from heat. Mozenrath screamed as his own magic was engulfed by Mirage's, ensnaring him in the fire storm. "You will do as I say brat!" He was thrown through the portal the black sands sucking at his feet as he pushed himself up. Ignoring the pain he started to run. _

_ "Where do you think to run this time my son?" Mirage's voice had become deadly quiet. This time it was the firecats she unleashed, surrounding the pale teenager on all sides. 'Where do you think you can go that I shall not find you?"_

_ Mozenrath ran around the circle, avoiding the slash cat claws and yowling teeth of his mother's pets. "No! No no no no!" he yelled, defending himself by letting his power surge forth. _

_ "You belong to me Mozenrath. I will always find you no matter how far you run."_

_**"NO!" **__His magic flooded from his body and there was an implosion of power, the force of the impact sending the firecats screaming into the dust and sands. Steam shone around the boy as he crouch from exhaustion. It had expended all his effort to produce such strong display. "I belong to no one." He said softly. "Not you and least of all him."_

_ Mirage arched an eyebrow, impressed despite herself. "Why? Why on earth would you throw away what you've already accomplished? In just another decade you could outstrip any sorcerer or warlock within a thousand leagues? Why give up now?"_

_ Mozenrath frowned. "I can't go back to him. I can't…you don't know what he does to me mother…" he felt weak. He hadn't called her that since he was a child. "You don't know what he makes me do…"_

_ "That's it?" Evil incarnate chuffed. "That's what all this teenage rebellion is about?" She began to laugh in a rich, mocking tone, flinging back her hair. "Stupid boy. Surely you knew there would be a price to pay for your tutelage."_

_ "W-what…" Mozenrath's jaw fell open as he stared at his mother in betrayal. "Y-you knew? You…you knew…what he was doing to me?" his voice took on the high, whiny quality of a teenage boy. "You knew and you did nothing?!" _

_ "Why should I? Private tutors don't come cheap. And Destaine is the best in the seven deserts. If you're to be of any use to me in the future then I need to be sure you're properly trained…a goal he seemed to be accomplishing on multiple levels till now."_

_ "You bitch." His voice turned just as cold as his mothers. "You evil feckless bitch!" his power surged forth again, catching Mirage off guard and slamming full force into the powerful elemental. She crashed to the ground, gritting her fangs at her sons daring move. _

_ Mozenrath ran forward, preparing to end it now. Mirage swung her hand out, her claws embracing him like a rat and tearing at her sons cloths and flesh until he screamed and collapsed on the sands, bleeding from multiple wounds. She stood over him, the only way she could now tower over her tall son was when he was knelt like this. "Now you listen to me you ungrateful brat." She crossed her arms. "The next time you run, I'll make sure that what you've experienced so far is NOTHING compared to what I will bring down on your head! You think Destaine is the worst you could do?" he laughed, callous and heartless to the core. _

_ There was a shower of green sparkles, and when Mozenrath looked up, his mother had disappeared and his master stood in front of him. His face shining with wicked glee._

_ "Welcome back home..." He said, fist closing around Mozenrath's neck."…my dear Mozenrath…"_

"Mozenrath! Mozenrath!" Aladdin yelled at the sorcerer, dragging him the rest of the way up onto the shore line. Both men were soaked, the viscous quality of the water slickening their skin. It slipped from Aladdin easily, but seemed to cling to the sorcerer possessively. Aladdin had to hold tightly onto the unconscious man as he pulled. "Moze!" he yelled again and there was no response. He laid Mozenrath out on the pebbled sands and realize the man wasn't breathing. His mouth was open and his chest did not rise or fall.

"Dammit!" Aladdin checked him over, his mind racing for a solution. They could not come this far just to fail now. They were so close! Without another moment of hesitation he clipped Mozenrath's nose between his fingers and covers the sorcerer's mouth with his own, pushing his breath into the lungs. The chest rose and Aladdin lifted up, balling his fists and compressing them down into Mozenrath's sternum.

Again…

Again…

Again…

"Come on!" Aladdin gasped and forced the air in as hard as he could.

Mozenrath jerked forward with a start, shoving Aladdin aside as he coughed violently and began to vomit up water in vast amounts. Aladdin slapped his back firmly, trying to help push it all out. When it was done the sorcerer collapsed on the bank, breathing a little sluggishly, but on his own none the less. He gulped, spat the strange taste of slim out of his mouth, and sat up slowly. "H-h…" he gurgled, vomited again, and shook himself. "How did you know to do that?" he asked when he found strength to talk.

Aladdin, breathless as well, rang his hair out. "What? Oh…I have this problem with an obsessive water elemental. Genie taught me how to do that just in case." Mozenrath nodded, too tired to pry further. He swallowed, feeling raw all over. "What happened?"

"I don't know…the torch went out…something dragged us under and I saw…" He stopped, the memories of his past flooding over him.

"Saw what?" Aladdin pushed, looking at the doubled over young man.

"None of your business." Mozenrath said shortly and shakily stood up.

"Oh great…so we're back to this again." Aladdin leaned back. It had been hard enough making it through himself, but when he'd made it to the shore only to realize the sorcerer wasn't with him, he'd dove back in to find the man. It had taken six times, diving deep and coming up for air before he spotted the green rope and managed to drag the man to safety. The waters had held onto him hard, not wanting to let go of their prize as he hung in limbo beneath the surface.

So, at the moment, he was more than a little peeved at Mozenrath's lack of faith in him.

"What do you mean by that?" Mozenrath shot over his shoulder.

Aladdin stood, gritting his teeth. "Look I know…okay. I know everything." He watched the way Mozenrath's body stiffened, the outrage and humiliation that flashed through his eyes. "I know what Destaine did to you…everything he did and I…"

"And what?" Mozenrath's voice held a callous edge. "You think that changes anything Aladdin? You think you know me just because you know about that?" The sorcerer rounded and charged forward, temper controlled tightly as his forehead throbbed. "You do not know a damned thing about me street rat. You will never know me. And I don't need your pious display of false pity!"

"It's not pity Mozenrath I just…!"

"You what? You feel bad for me? Poor Mozenrath, how sad and tragic." The necromancer scoffed. "I am not another victim who needs to be rescued by you hero. I put my past behind me long ago!"

"Then why did the water drag you down huh?" Aladdin came back, almost as angry as Mozenrath. "If it doesn't effect you any more then why did you sink under the waves where I had to _rescue_ you." The same question had just dawned on Mozenrath and he was stunned just long enough for Aladdin to continue. "What did you see Moze? What did you see that pulled you down?"

"That's none of your business." His voice was becoming emotionless, the way it did when he was holding back something painful. But this time Aladdin wasn't having any of it.

"You're right. You are absolutely right it is none of my business what you went through or who hurt you or why they did it." Aladdin shook. He had never felt so **angry** in his whole life. This was not the first time he had saved Mozenrath's life. Hell on this quest alone they were up to a tally of three or four! "But I would think by this point in time you could at least trust me to keep your secrets."

"Right. I'm so sure you and your little posse have been having a good laugh about this while my back is turned."

"You really think I would do that?! You think I've told anyone about what I know?"

"How kind of you." His voice was as sour as a lemon. "You want to keep doing me favors Aladdin? Well then just keep all of this to yourself. Not you Genie, not your princess, not even that flea bitten little monkey of yours. And especially not that parrot!" Mozenrath finished, turning to go.

But Aladdin wasn't through yet. Something spurred him on. A twinge of curiosity perhaps, but there was this while blind denial Mozenrath was insisting on perpetuating. This coping mechanism he used like a shield as he shoved down everything further and further into his soul. It tainted him so darkly that it was no surprise how he reacted when Aladdin grabbed his wrist and spun him around. "What…did…you…see?" he demanded.

Mozenrath looked him in the eyes. "You really wanna know? Fine. I saw my mother."

"Your…?"

"Yes, my mother. Remember I told you I tried to run away? Well I didn't try just once hero. I tried again and again and I never got far. But one time, one time I managed to get away. I spent an entire month away, completely free. And then my mother found me. She drug me back and when I told her what Destaine had been doing to me do know what she said?" he laughed, an insane sound in the dark echoing cavern. "She said she knew. She said it like it was nothing! Like it wasn't even worth considering!" he yelled, his voice pitching as he pulled back and tried to compose himself. "And she was right. She was right it…isn't even worth troubling over. I knew there would be a price. There is always a price. And I just keep paying it."

Aladdin let go of Mozenrath's hand like he'd been burned. The shock of it was too much. He sat down, dizzy. "She just…turned you over to him? She betrayed you like that? Even knowing that he was…"

"My mother excels at many things Aladdin. Betrayal is just another of them."

It was so different from how his own mother had been. He had only known her till he was seven or eight, but he could remember the love and kindness with which she treated her only child. How much care and comfort she had always given, assuring Aladdin of just how precious he was to her. Aladdin hung his head. "Moze I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it Aladdin. It isn't wanted." Silence hung between them until Mozenrath looked over curiously. "What did you see?" he asked.

Aladdin sheepishly admitted "Nothing."

"You what?"

"No I mean…I literally saw nothing. I got drug under and swam to the surface without any trouble. I had a completely normal swim until I realized you weren't there." Aladdin had never felt more guilty than when Mozenrath gave a loud, sardonic laugh.

"Oh Aladdin…" he finished with his palm to his forehead. "Everything just comes so easy for you doesn't it?"

A glow suddenly lit up the shore line as a deep hum echoed off the walls, interrupting their conversation. "We're close." Mozenrath announced. "I can feel it." And none too soon. He could feel his bones creeping painfully, aching up and down his body. The blight was urging forward. He grasped his arm and stopped when he saw Aladdin looking at him.

"It's getting worse?" The street rat asked.

"Well it isn't getting better." Mozenrath started off.

The stairs went deeper still, the glow lighting their way. When they came to the doorway there was a moment of confusion. No barrier stood there to halt their progress.

"That stone did say three barriers right?" Mozenrath nodded as they entered into the final room.

The glow became brighter than the sun, it's brilliance almost engulfing all else. The two men had to shield their eyes from it as a voice reverberated in the room.

_Approach the Blossom of Mithras and be healed._


	12. Chapter 11

_Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme  
Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine  
Let us drink and be merry, all grief to refrain  
For we may and might never all meet here again_  
_

_There was naught but silence in the dark halls of the Citadel. No craven thing stirred. No noise split the dour mood of its long corridors and empty rooms. One might have thought the place abandoned. It should have been. Life did not stir here. Even the hope of life had long since dried up and turned to dust in its corners. Even the moon seem to hide her face behind the heavy black clouds as evil things took place in the laboratory between two evil sorcerers._

_ The doors flew open as a man in bloodstained robes stumbled from them. He gasped, grasping at his chest, clawing at the dagger hilt. He could not get a grip, it was too slick. He made a noise of extreme pain and the red thickness gushed out of his mouth._

_ "Having trouble?" The cold, mocking voice said at his back, the shadow of a tall, lean young man falling over him. A gloved hand reached forward and yanked the blade free as a pale hand grasped the old man's hair and shoved him to the ground. _

_ He could not answer of course. Mozenrath had punctured his lungs. He was going to die in shuddering, gasping agony. _

_ But not yet._

_ A blue black flame engulfed his body, forcing him to lift onto his hands and knees as he tried to crawl away, tried to escape. Even known death was coming did not ease his adrenalin. If anything it spurred him on relentlessly. Destaine was fighting for his life. And his pupil was proving a worthy opposition. _

_ "You know I used to be terrified of you." Mozenrath said conversationally, his boot heels clicking as he strode forward, kneeling to look his old master in the eyes. "I used to stay awake at night, watching the doors, grasping my blankets…so frightened that you would come for me again. Even when I was dead inside, when everything you had done to me turned from pain to emptiness, I still watched." He used his magic to raise Destaine's head. His face was a strange mixture of curiosity, dread and reckless joy. As if he could hardly believe he was doing this, even as he turned the knife in his hand. _

_ "You made me feel that fear Destaine. You made me cringe in my bed. Do I make you cringe now old man?" He brought down the knife into Destaine's lips, slicing them open from one side to the next. "Do I Make You CRINGE!" Mozenrath kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling. He spurt up blood again, spraying it out on the tiles. Mozenrath scoffed. "You disgust me do you know that? I can't believe I ever feared you." He lifted the blade, looking at the thick, congealing blood. "I thought about ending it quickly, poisoning you perhaps…but no. No I wanted you to see this coming. I wanted to draw it out until you knew…" he sneered hatefully._

_ Destaine tried to say something, but all that came out was a wet, gurgling noise. _

_ "How does it feel?" Mozenrath whispered softly. If it surprised his old master to see his pupil weeping openly, he did not show it. "How does it feel to be so entirely helpless? To know there is no hope. No escape." The young man drew close to him. "You made me know. You spent every second of the last fifteen years making sure I knew how that felt. And in your last moments in this life…I want to make sure you know exactly what I have planned for you."_

_ Perhaps it was magic. Perhaps the old mage was more resilient than he seemed. Or maybe Mozenrath kept him alive from pure spite and malice. But Destaine lingered through the night, as Mozenrath described down to the last detail what he intended to do._

_ When Destaine died, Mozenrath could feel it. It should have been freeing. It should have given him some level of peace. But there was nothing. Just a deep hollowness in his chest and gut. There was a sudden breaking. Mozenrath dropped the knife and began to sob, gathering his knees up to his chest. He pressed his head down and let everything loose, screaming into the darkness till his throat went raw. He raked his hands through his hair till a thin trickle of blood came down his face and he shook uncontrollably._

_ "Master?" _

_ The little eel surprised him so terribly that Mozenrath jumped. Cold, almost silky scales met his hand as the mismatched eyes looked up with uncertainty. "Master…Destaine hurt again? Master alright?"_

_ Mozenrath trembled, calming himself by gently stroking the eel. 'No Xerxes. Master alright." He said as levelly as he could. "Destaine never hurt gain." _

_ The flying creature went quiet, waiting until he felt the young man's breath steady before asking. "Master leave now? Him and Xerxes go far away?"_

_ Mozenrath stopped stroking the eel, his hand resting on the dorsal fin. His dark eyes traveled along the dank walls of the only place he had known for over a decade. He knew every niche and corner, every room and stone and depth of this Citadel. In it's own strange way…_

_ He could not call it home. There was nothing home like about it. But it was his sanctuary. The only place where he could have the solace he held so dearly. This place was like an infection. Once it took hold, it spread in your veins until you were just as sick._

_ Slowly he raised his gloved hand. Xerxes sniffed at it cautiously and hissed with strong disapproval. Mozenrath swatted at the familiar but knew full well why the eel was so displeased. Even now he could feel the dull throbbing under the soft leather. His skeletal digits were making a soft sound inside. He started to remove the glove, then changed his mind. He couldn't handle the sight of it right now. _

_ At the time he had thought little of the price paid. It had been anguish to give, a burning slicing scouring of his flesh. But he had endured. He had held on because he knew the results would give him the ability to defeat Destaine. And here lay the proof. The corpse, quickly chilling on the stones of the floor, still stared at him with vacant wonder. The battle between the two magical powerhouses had been bombastic. Now the old man was just another dead thing in a dead land._

_ "Master…we go?" Xerxes asked again._

_ "Go?" Mozenrath stood, a slow smile creeping upon his face. "Why go when there is still so much here left to use?" he strode into the laboratory, looking about at all the objects and vessels of power. "This is my land now, my Citadel…my stronghold. Destaine taught me too well to ever give up a resource." He smirked as he passed by a mirror. The smirk turned to a frown when he remembered the ugly pants, shirt and apron he wore whilst under his old masters care. "Ugh! First a change of clothes I think. Some a little more suited to my new station as lord of the black sands." He chuckled, the flying creature snickering alongside of him. "And then…" his eyes drifted to the tapestry on the wall. Sewn with both magical and seaming expertise, it reflected a world of strange monsters who devoured magic. "…then I have a few ideas."_

The blossom hovered above a limpid pool, it's petals wafting in the air about it. Leafy tendrils draped down from the sacred reliquary, making little circles in the water. It was the color of pearls, luminescent in its own source of light. It hummed with transcendent power.

Even Aladdin could feel the vibrations in his skin as they approached the Blightsbane. Mozenrath too seemed a little taken with the floribunda. He gazed at it with an expression between awe and his usual avarice for all things magical.

_ Approach the Blossom of Mithras and be healed._

The voice echoed off the walls with soft candor. Aladdin looked over at the necromancer and jerked his head to the pool.

Mozenrath seemed surprisingly hesitant as he approached. There was a small set of steps leading up to the pool. He walked up them as the blossom power vibrated in his head.

_Embrace the blossom and be healed._ The voice said.

Taking a deep breath, Mozenrath reached up to accept the flower.

A violent energy roared in the room, the petals turning from white to red angrily. Mozenrath shielded himself as he was flung from the pool across the room, the rose returning to its sacred shades.

"_You have failed the tests. You are unworthy to receive the blossoms healing_."

"What? NO!" Mozenrath soared to his feet, charging the flower.

"Mozenrath don't!" Aladdin called out, grabbing him by the cloak and yanked him back.

"Let go of me Aladdin!" Mozenrath challenged, jerking himself away. "Why? How did I fail? I made it here didn't I?"

The blossom hovered complacently. _You failed at the Barrier of Cleansing. Were it not for Aladdin you would have drowned in your own past and become flotsam for the waters. You are unworthy to be healed. Leave. Your presence is anathema to us._

"That…that isn't fair!" Mozenrath railed, his gauntlet flashing with hateful power. "I made it here after all this! I demand to be healed!" He raised his hand to strike out at the wronging object.

"Mozenrath no!" Aladdin grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him away. "Just because it didn't heal you doesn't mean it won't heal others! You can't just destroy it!"

"Why not?" Mozenrath yelled back. "What do I care? Don't you get it Aladdin? It's over! I…nnnnnnnnnnnngHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed, the burning tearing through his body like an inferno of pain.

"No." Aladdin reached out, this time to help, but the sorcerer threw himself away from the hero, landing on the tiles as he writhed in agony. Aladdin was too stunned to do anything as the blight continued to take its price. His skin turned to ice and he was forced to see Mozenrath in his most vulnerable state as his muscle became bloody ash on the ground.

"You can't let this happen!" he turned to the blossom, accepting that it was conscious in its own right. "You were made to heal! How can you let him suffer like this?"

_The necromancer's suffering is not our concern young Aladdin. You passed the barriers. Should you wish to be healed and made whole form your past sins, we shall gladly make you such. _The blossom shined in his eyes with acceptance. _Let the sorcerer die, young Aladdin. He is not worth the expenditure on your part._

Another scream broke through the room and Aladdin felt sick as he saw the skin peel away from Mozenrath's torso and stomach. It was encroaching on his spine and ripping across his hips. Everything being eaten away at a rapid pace. The sorcerer was looking at him desperately, clinging to himself as though trying to hold it back.

_Leave him Aladdin. Leave him and be healed._

"I…I can't." he turned back to the flower. "I can't just leave him like this! It's wrong!"

_Your nobility of the heart does you credit hero. But do not be fooled. The sorcerers passing is a blessing in disguise. Approach the blossom Aladdin. _

He turned back to see the blood pouring from Mozenrath's jaw line, encasing his handsome face as it tore through his cheek and lips. "Aladdin!" Mozenrath cried out, begging for something, anything to be done. His ravaged face was a grotesque parody of beauty and horror. One half still looked out through a pleading emotive eye, while the other was bereft of life or sorrow, a skull with bits of blood and muscle hanging from it.

Aladdin grit his teeth and spun back around to the blossom. "I forfeit my healing!"

The blossom halted in the air, it's glow becoming focused on Aladdin. Everything went silent.

"I forfeit any right I have to be healed and pass it to Mozenrath!" Aladdin insisted.

_This…can not be accomplished._

"Yes. Yes it can! I passed the barriers, I won the right to be healed. Well there is no prohibition saying it has to be used on me." Aladdin said quickly, knowing that time was short. "The right to be healed is mine, I'm claiming it for Mozenrath."

The blossom seemed to be contemplating his argument for a terribly long time. _There is a cost._

Aladdin nodded. If nothing else his time with the sorcerer had taught him that. "I'll pay it. Whatever it is. Just…stop this." He said in a pleading tone.

_Embrace the blossom Aladdin._

He ascended the steps before the pool, arms outstretched as the pearlescent glow overtook his frame. The light flooded into his frame and for a moment, Aladdin knew what it meant to be in the presence of the divine.

Mozenrath could feel life ending. There was no longer a heartbeat or breath to him. Only pain and despair. He lay motionless on the ground, the blighting taking all from him as he began to pass into death and darkness. He would have wept, but his tear ducts were being eaten away. He could not even sob any longer as his vision became obscured by light.

A warmth spread over his body. Pain halted.

_So this is dying. It is not so bad._

A flush encased him and he could feel a resonant tingling in his hollow rib cage. _It feels…good even. _He had not expected this. A lifetime of evil necromancy didn't exactly lead one to believe that the afterlife would be anything but ones torments being revisited upon them. But this was…pleasant. It was as though strong, warm arms were being wrapped tightly about him, holding him until all else faded.

The throbbing inside his body became intensely fulfilling. He could feel the tingling spread throughout his bones and finger tips. He could feel hot salty tears running down his face. He could feel breath, blood and life being pushed into him. Slowly, a thudding began to call out from his chest.

A heartbeat.

He opened his eyes and saw the outline of a familiar face wreathed in golden light above him. It was smiling, it's open mouth pouring out aetheric energy. It held him as flesh was renewed, covering his body and bones. As the last of his limbs were again made whole, the figure lifted the once ravaged hand, the first price he had paid to the glove. Mozenrath watched as it too was made human in front of his eyes. He let out a heavy breath and felt a strength he had not known in ages come over him.

The light faded and there was a new flush of embarrassment as he realized Aladdin was cradling him in his arms. The two men locked eyes and Mozenrath found the will to speak first.

"I think you can put me down now."

Aladdin turned bright red and released the sorcerer, rubbing his neck as he stood and the blossom again spoke to them.

_The sorcerer has been healed Aladdin. Though for better or worse, your actions were righteous. We expected no less of you hero._

Aladdin got the sensation that he had been used and crossed his arms irately. "And what about the cost?"

_The life that remained to you, and that which would have been Mozenrath's, has been joined and divided. Should you avoid unnatural destruction, you shall both die in the same moment, of old age._

Aladdin felt a sense of dread. "So…how long is that?"

_No man may know his own hour of death young hero. Though one may postulate that yours…and now Mozenrath's is far from turned. _

Relief washed over him and Aladdin smiled. "Thank you. You probably won't hear Mozenrath say it, so thank you twice."

The light warbled, as though chuckling. _You have passed the final barrier, Aladdin. The Barrier of Sacrifice. If you wish, you may take some of the petals from the sacred pool. They have not the power of the blossom, but they may heal a wound which otherwise might end a life. This will serve you well…hero._

Aladdin bowed, sensing that it was the right thing to do, and dipped his hand into the pool, gathering up some of the petals. Despite the chill of the water, the petals themselves were as warm as the blossom had been when he embraced it.

_You should go. While you may return whenever you do wish, the sorcerers presence is still a blight to us. We would not suffer him longer. _

Aladdin looked behind him, not surprised, but disappointed to see that Mozenrath seemed to have regained his aplomb and was leaning against the door frame. He could obviously hear everything being said about him and was glaring at the Blightsbane as though he would like to blast it away. "Thank you once again." He said and bowed, walking out through the stairs with Mozenrath beside him. As soon as they were out of earshot he turned to the sorcerer. "You could at least pretend to be grateful you know. I pretty much just gave up half my life to save you."

"Don't be so melodramatic Aladdin. You should have paid more attention to what was being said."

"What?"

"The bloom…or whatever power is behind it, took the rest of your life _plus_ whatever years I would have had if I had not put on the gauntlet. It added them together and split it evenly between us. We could have a hundred years left…" his mouth turned up at the corners. "…or at least…I could."

"Mozenrath don't you dare!" Aladdin dodged the flash of magic as it crashed from the gauntlet. It was not hard. Even the necromancer seemed to notice that the flames were not as bright as they had once been, nor as quick to respond.

"The connection is gone." Mozenrath said sourly. "It appears you did manage to heal me Aladdin. Allow me to thank you!" another angry energy shot through the air, arching high as Aladdin pulled to the left, kicked off the wall and charged the wizard.

"You ungrateful ass!" He shouted in Mozenrath face as he knocked him to the floor. "After all that you still have no regrets!"

"Oh big surprise hero!" Mozenrath kicked out, catching Aladdin in the knee and bringing him down. "What did you expect from me?"

Aladdin snarled and surged forward, catching Mozenrath in the gut as the gauntlets magic went wild over his head. "Yeah well apparently your mother isn't the only one who's good at backstabbing!"

It was such a low blow that Mozenrath was actually shocked. His eyes flashed and he brought down his fleshed fist into Aladdin's jaw. Knocking the hero off of him and sending him sprawling. "This ends now Aladdin!" he raged as the magic built in his palm.

Aladdin turned over to face his nemesis. He would not be able to get up in time.

Mozenrath was looking right at Aladdin's deep brown eyes. His fingers were hooked, containing the blaze of blue-black flame. It was roiling higher, the energy coiling out from between his glove as the heat could be felt at a distance.

Aladdin though he was saving his victory. But seconds ticked by, and Mozenrath did not fire.

His face was twisted with internal rage. His eyes locked on the hero. The man who had saved him. Who had defied greater powers at the cost of his own years to restore someone who had never caused him a day's peace. Mozenrath's upper lip twitched in rankled fury. He inhaled sharply through his nose and screeched "Fuck!"

Aladdin flinched as the bolt encroached his face…

…and left a wide char on the ground beside his head, missing him but for a few singed hairs.

The shock was written plainly on his face as he looked back up and the furious man. Mozenrath slapped his palm to his forehead and ran his gloved fingers across his face, obviously more angry at himself than the street rat. "Just this once Aladdin!" he insisted, a single finger held between them. "Just this once."

Aladdin scoffed. He couldn't help himself. He began to laugh so loudly it echoed off the walls. Mozenrath gave him a look full of loathing and derision. "I don't believe it." He said as he began to stand up. A hand thrust itself in front of him and he chortled to see Mozenrath rolling his eyes at him.

"Just come on dammit I don't have all day!" Mozenrath snarled as Aladdin accepted the help and stood.

"No. Just the rest of your life." Aladdin just couldn't resist teasing.

"You will not get a thank you out of me."

"Wasn't expecting one Moze."

"Ugh!" He grabbed his turban and for a moment it seemed like he would cover his entire head with it if it would not have looked so undignified. "I just want to get out of this damn temple and go back to my Citadel!"

"Nuhuh." Aladdin said firmly as they walked out into the temple proper. "The deal still stands Mozenrath. You are effectively banned from the seven deserts. The Citadel isn't yours anymore."

"Don't tempt me street rat." Mozenrath glowered. "What's to stop me from waltzing right back into the black sands and taking back what's mine?"

"Well for one…we've already blocked it."

"You did what?" Mozenrath said with deadly calm.

"We blocked it. Remember when I sent Genie off to look for the first marker at the Tree of Renewal? Well I already knew where that marker was. We just needed to keep you busy long enough for him to zip back to the Citadel and set up a barrier against you ever getting back there." Aladdin gave a sly grin, entirely too pleased with himself. "I'm not an idiot Moze. You didn't think I'd actually trust you to keep your part of the bargain did you?"

A vein began throbbing against the sorcerers eyebrow. "I should have blasted you when I had the chance." He said out loud, but one couldn't help but notice that he did not raise his gauntlet.

"You might want to save your energy!" The bright red parrot flung himself at Aladdin's chest, landing there with a look of panic.

"Iago!" he looked at the birds disheveled state. "What happened? Where's Genie and Abu?"

"While you two were playing Tomb Raider, your buddy Destaine decided to pay a little visit!" Iago let out. "He took blue boy and the monkey back to the Citadel! He said if Moze doesn't show up he's gonna fricassee the both of them!"

"Oh I'll show up." Mozenrath said with deadly inflection. "This time I'm going to end that twisted old fiend permanently!"

Aladdin swallowed and put a calming hand on Mozenrath's shoulder. "No. You won't."

"What? What do you mean?" Mozenrath gestured into the distance. "Never mind I deserve my revenge, I'd have though you at least would want to rescue your friends."

"I do, and I will. But you're done Mozenrath." Aladdin said smoothly. "You've been blocked from ever getting close to the black sands, remember, not to mention it would violate your banishment from the Seven Deserts." He explained. "You don't want to have come this far just to get beheaded do you?"

"No one's going to behead me Aladdin. But I have no intention of allowing that abomination of humanity to sit on _my_ throne in _my_ kingdom."

"He won't. Destaine is our problem now. We'll deal with like we have every other threat." Aladdin tried to assure him.

"Oh really? How do you intend to do that without the gauntlet? It was the only reason I could weaken him enough the first time to deal a death blow?" Mozenrath said, raising his gloved fist.

"Yeah…about that…" Aladdin held his position, licked his lips, and pulled Mozenrath against him.

"Ala-umph!"

Iago's jaw dropped, trying to reconcile what he was seeing with the reality that had existed but a split second before.

Mozenrath's eyes were wide, Aladdin's hands grasping his wrists firmly, but not at all unkindly. He stared, the heat spreading across his lips as he blushed bright red. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he could stop this with just a single movement. But he didn't. His eyelashes fluttered. His rigid posture went a little lax. With sudden curiosity, Mozenrath swallowed, closed his eyes, and sank into the kiss.

It lasted a wonderfully long time. When Aladdin finally broke contact he was a little satisfied to see Mozenrath entirely at a loss for words. His mouth was slightly open, his cheeks pink, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Aladdin savored this moment of rare shyness, because it wasn't going to last. With a sheepish smile, the hero showed Mozenrath the brown glove he's snatched during the brief interlude.

Mozenrath's head snapped down to his newly refreshed hand and back up to Aladdin. The pink in his face went violet as he roared. "You bastard!"

Aladdin jumped to the side and onto Carpet, who had been clever enough to hide during the earlier battle. (Or who the authoress had completely forgotten existed until it was convenient to the scene) They soared quickly out of Mozenrath's reach, hanging just close enough that Aladdin could still talk to him.

"I'll get you for this you street rat! So help me I'll...!"

"Moze stop." Aladdin said with sincere inflection. "You said once that you tried to run…that you would have left it all behind if you could have…but you didn't know how." A little spark of shame in those dark iris made Aladdin's more brazen. "Well this is the second chance most people never get. It might even be your last chance to have a life without all of… this!" he hefted the glove. "And I'm not going to give you a choice Moze."

All of this seemed to be registering to the sorcerer as he set his hands on his hips and frowned. "But what about Destaine? Do you really think he'll let me run? Don't you think he'll hunt me down when he's through with you?"

"No, he won't. Because Mozenrath is dead." Aladdin hadn't planned on this. It came to him with sudden inspiration like many of his other ideas. "Iago, remember this so you can confirm it. Mozenrath, lord of the land of the black sand died in the Temple of Mithra. The Blightsbane found him unworthy and refused to heal him." That much was true. "After that nothing could be done. We failed."

Mozenrath's lips parted. "I…I don't understand."

"I'm making you take this chance Mozenrath. As far as the rest of the world, including Destaine, is concerned, you're dead. Mozenrath is gone. Which means the man he might have been still has a shot at a different life." Aladdin put the gauntlet in his pouch. "I'll keep this, you won't be needing it any more. We'll use it if we need to against Destaine. And I promise you I will finish the job."

"You actually think you're ruthless enough to do it Aladdin?" Mozenrath was doubtful.

"With anyone else, probably not. But I'm starting to understand why you did what you did in the first place." He leveled out with the sorcerer, giving him one last look in the eyes. "I'll keep your secrets Moze. They all died with you, so what does it matter right?" and with that, the multicolored carpet rose high into the sky, sailing off back to Agrabah. Aladdin couldn't resist looking over his shoulder at the lean figure becoming smaller as they left.

"Are you sure that was a smart decision kid? I mean leaving him alive like that…" Iago had apparently recovered from what he'd seen and was back to his old self.

'I'm starting to realize I don't make a lot of smart decisions." Aladdin answered with some sarcasm. "But at least I try to make the right ones."

Iago rolled his eyes. "Yeh? And how often does that work out for you?"

To be continued…


End file.
